En tu memoria
by Dichiro
Summary: Tenía una monótona vida, pero no podría decir que era aburrida sólo... Normal. Al menos hasta que cierta pelirrosa aparece para complicarla, y al mismo tiempo, hacerla más entretenida. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaaa mis queridas personitas!** Les debo una explicación, he andado muy ausente e incluso subiré una nueva historia en lugar de continuar con la de Ambivalencia (que probablemente es lo que debería hacer) pero es que esta idea me gusta tanto que no pude evitarlo, y ya que parece ser que mi bloqueo de escritor se ha ido, tendrán capitulo cada fin de semana.

 **Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, y a los que esperaban otra historia mía dejenme les digo que los quiero y les mando mucho amor.**

Ahora, esta historia se las dedico completamente a dos personitas que me habían pedido que escribiera bubbline, ** Natasha Peri y Ariel Luna **además de que han estado tanto ahí que esta historia es una manera de darles las gracias.

 **Si les gusta no olviden dejar un review, o dar follow y fav que eso ayuda a su salud emocional (Y a la mía).**

Los quiero, se cuidan y muchos abrazos. Si pueden pasen a leer la otra que acabo de subir, es Gumsall pero estoy segura que les gustara porque, también habrá bubbline y la historia es buena. Se llama **_Mi tormento personal_. Vayan, vayan, vayan.**

 _ **Disclaimer.**_ Cartoon Network es el dueño total de los personajes, yo sólo los uso para mi historia.

* * *

Llovía a cantaros esa noche, era la primera lluvia después de varias semanas, un día perfecto para quedarse en casa bebiendo leche caliente o un café; realmente desearía estar en estos momentos entre las sabanas en su cálida y reconfortante habitación, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba caminando por la acera tratando de taparse con un paraguas mientras rogaba porque no comenzara a soplar fuerte el viento y su sombrilla lograra resistir hasta la casa. El agua parecía caer con más fuerza a cada minuto disminuyendo su rango de visión por lo que apenas lograba distinguir lo que había un par de calles más adelante.

De no haber sido por los caprichos de su amiga en estos momentos no estaría pasando por esto, pero no podía negarse a traerle un paquete de cigarrillos cuando hace tanto tiempo que no la veía; por otro lado, seguro ella si sabía que llovería pues se había negado rotundamente a acompañarla y había insistido por que llevara un paraguas, quizás esa era la única cosa que le agradecía por el contrario estaría en estos momentos completamente empapada.

Venia inmersa quejándose de su amiga y del terrible clima, dándose cuenta que solo un loco saldría de su casa en condiciones como estas, tal vez por eso cuando la vio creyó que estaba chiflada. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría parado en un parque en medio de una tormenta como aquella, y aunque podía tratar de explicar su conducta con un razonamiento lógico, ella estaba tan calmada mientras la lluvia caía sobre sí que era imposible que estuviera ahí por accidente. Considero cubrirla con su paraguas, pero dado que la chica ya se encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza no consideró que fuera hacer mucha diferencia.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo, un short apenas por debajo del muslo y zapatillas deportivas; se recogía el cabello con las manos mientras lo amarraba con la liga que llevaba en la muñeca. Unos mechones quedaron pegados a su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante desaliñado. Posiblemente esta chica fuera la persona más extraña que había visto nunca.

Pareció percatarse de su presencia porque se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia donde ella estaba, no sabía si se detendría o iba a pasar de largo, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa; al final la joven de cabello rosa terminó deteniéndose frente a ella. Marceline tragó saliva, era mucho más bonita de cerca, y ni siquiera sabía porque se había fijado en algo como eso.

―Se te está mojando la chaqueta. ―le avisó.

No pudo evitar pensar lo irónico que era el que fuera justamente ella quien se lo dijera, soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

―Tú estás un poco mojada.

―A mí no me molesta la lluvia, pero tú no estás buscando mojarte. ―hizo notar y sonrió.

―Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Por qué alguien tan bonita se encuentra aquí a esta hora?

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando las palabras habían salido ya de su boca, no había querido llamarla bonita, casi sonó como si quisiera ligar con ella. Aparentó calma mientras su mente debatía entre disculparse o fingir que no había dicho nada raro.

― ¿Por qué no? ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Si le incomodó de alguna manera el apelativo desde luego no lo demostró, cosa que la pelinegra agradeció.

―No sé, quizá porque está lloviendo, es de noche y tú vas vestida como si estuviéramos en verano.

El sarcasmo en su voz era evidente, pero ambas sonreían cada vez más entretenidas.

―Un poco de lluvia no va a matarme. Y tampoco es tan tarde. ―se defendió quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

―Pero si hará que te enfermes.

Miró por encima del hombro de la chica al notar que alguien se acercaba, y esa silueta le parecía bastante familiar. Keila se acercaba a paso rápido y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo junto a ellas, se veía molesta pero aun así lo oculto bien y le presto mayor atención a la compañía de su amiga a quien no parecía importarle la lluvia en lo absoluto ni tampoco el hecho de que su ropa interior quedara a la vista por culpa de su ropa mojada.

―Me tenías preocupada, Marce. Creí que te había pasado algo malo. ―le dijo molesta.

―Lo siento, es que me quedé platicando con… ―volteo a verla al ser consciente de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

―Bonnibel Glum. Un placer.

La chica le extendió la mano a Keila quien se la tomó enseguida sonriendo para sí misma, acababa de notar que Marceline no solía quedarse platicando con extraños y que si lo había hecho en esta ocasión seguramente era porque había visto algo especial en esta chica que parecía no importarle su salud en lo absoluto. La observo de arriba abajo descaradamente poniendo incomoda a la pelinegra mientras Bonnibel parecía no darle importancia.

―El gusto es mío, Bonnibel. Me llamo Keila, y soy la amiga de la infancia de Marce.

―Tiene una gran amiga si viniste bajo la lluvia sólo para encontrarla.

―Oh vamos, tampoco me estoy mojando, además ella tiene mis cigarrillos.

Marceline empezaba a sentirse bastante fuera de lugar, su amiga parecía llevarse bien con la pelirrosa y casi podía ver como estaban ignorándola; podía sentir en la bolsa de su chaqueta la cajetilla, apenas podía resistir la necesidad de estrujarla, pero eso significaría que terminaría que ir a comprar unos de nuevo y no le apetecía en lo absoluto, sólo quería poder irse a su casa a descansar, quizá ignorar a Keila por el resto del día y meterse en la cama el resto de la tarde. Estuvo a punto de interrumpir la conversación para irse simplemente, y ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes de escucharla decir tremenda tontería.

―La casa queda aquí cerca, ¿Por qué no vienes? Estamos por hacer la comida.

Y una respuesta que no se esperaba.

―Claro, me encantaría.

¿Quién acepta una solicitud de un extraño para ir a su casa? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, podrían querer prostituirla o sacarle los órganos para venderlos, incluso ser traficante de drogas, cosa que no eran, pero, ¿Y si lo fueran? Uno no puede ir por la vida aceptando ir a casa de extraños a la primera oportunidad. O quizá no tuviera miedo porque ella era la que buscaba personas ingenuas para robarles… No, era poco probable, esa chica ni siquiera tenía un lugar en donde pudiera guardar las cosas, era imposible que fuera una ladrona. Tal vez lo raro de la situación la hacía ponerse un poco paranoica.

―Vamos, Marce, no dejemos que esta chica siga mojándose. ―dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella todavía estaba algo aturdida por lo que no respondió enseguida.

―Quizá tu amiga no está muy de acuerdo en que vaya. No quiero dar problemas de todas maneras ya… ―le hizo una seña con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

―No es eso. Siempre hay lugar para una persona más en la mesa. Acompáñanos. ―le sonrió.

Las tres se dieron prisa para llegar al apartamento mientras el agua comenzaba a ceder, ya no era tan fuerte y seguro en un par de horas más el sol ya estaría en su posición brillando y dándoles calor a pesar de estar en pleno mes de frio, pero que podían hacer, el clima era así, siempre hacia calor en la fecha equivocada.

En frente del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía se encontraban unos niños jugando en la lluvia y saltando en los charcos; no pudo evitar pensar en que seguro su invitada era capaz de ponerse a jugar con los niños de la manera en que lo hacían sin preocuparse por las personas que la verían con esa expresión reprobatoria en el rostro.

No perdió mucho tiempo contemplándolos, estaba demasiado ansiosa por entrar a su hogar, tanto que por poco les cierra la puerta en la cara, por suerte recordó a tiempo que venía acompañada y ninguna de ellas pareció notar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

―Te traeré una toalla. ―ofreció Keila.

―Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. ―después se dirigió a la pelirrosa ―. Te mostraré donde está el baño y te llevare algo de ropa para que puedas quitarte esa. La pondré en la secadora y estará lista en minutos.

Ella sólo asintió y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la última puerta. Para ser un apartamento estaba muy bien decorado, y el baño no era la excepción; parecía que la dueña del lugar tenia estilo, y también era una persona ordenada, daba la impresión de que disfrutaba tener todas las cosas en su lugar, tal como habría hecho ella antes.

Marceline le dejó algo de ropa y una toalla y enseguida se retiró para darle intimidad mientras se cambiaba, no sin antes decirles donde quedaba la cocina y donde dejara su ropa para poder lavarla.

Al principio se había imaginado que era una de esas personas que gustaban de escuchar rock y por lo general suelen ser muy destructivos sin darle importancia al daño que causan, pero tal parece que se había equivocado, en todo excepto en su gusto por el rock ya que la camiseta que le había dejado ahí llevaba estampado el logotipo de una.

Quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado por los estereotipos, ahora sentía un poco de pena de no haber usado la cabeza desde el principio y haber juzgado sin conocer. Mientras se cambiaba varios estornudos le hicieron ver que era muy probable que fuera a pescar un resfriado pronto si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

Encontró a las chicas en la cocina bebiendo un poco de chocolate en unas bonitas tazas de porcelana y charlando, al parecer sobre algo importante porque casi se estaban gritando en susurros y se callaron en cuanto la vieron entrar. Keila había recuperado su sonrisa, pero era obvio que Marceline seguía disgustada y seguramente seguirían discutiendo de ello en cuanto se fuera, de hecho, de no ser porque su ropa estaba aún mojada se habría ido en ese mismo momento pues daba la impresión de que no era un excelente momento para tener visitas.

―Siéntate, Bonnibel, aquí hay chocolate. ―dijo señalando una taza humeante sobre la mesa.

Le sonrió e hizo lo que le dijo. Bebió un poco y un gritillo de placer escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, era el mejor chocolate caliente que hubiera podido probar en toda su vida. Cuando volvió a fijar la vista en ellas se dio cuenta de que ambas sonreían divertidas por su reacción. Trató de no avergonzarse, pero no funcionó muy bien porque sus mejillas cambiaron de color.

―Parece que te gustó. ―comentó Marceline.

―Está delicioso. ―admitió.

―Marce es buena en lo que hace.

Keila terminó de un trago el chocolate que aún le quedaba y se paró de la mesa.

―Yo me iré a dormir ya, estoy agotada. Marce, se buena ¿Quieres?

―No sé a qué te refieres. Sólo ve a dormir.

En cuanto se quedaron solas Marceline aprovechó para preguntar algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato, y aunque al principio no pensaba decir nada para no ser entrometida, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ―le preguntó la pelirrosa cuando estaba por abrir la boca.

―Claro, nunca me presenté, lo siento. Soy Marceline Abadeer.

―Es un placer, Marceline. ―hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó ― ¿Es tu casa?

―Sí, Keila está sólo de visita aquí.

―Por la manera en la que me ofreció venir hubiera jurado que era al revés.

―Ella siempre se toma muchas libertades. ―sonrió. ―Pero es una buena amiga. Además, supongo que yo soy igual con sus cosas.

Bebió otro sorbo del chocolate tratando de que esta vez no saliera ningún sonido extraño de su boca.

― ¿Por qué te dijo que fueras buena? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Ella a veces dice cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de porque lo dijo.

―Disculpa si es mucha indiscreción, pero, noté que discutían hace un rato, y bueno, si soy una molestia será mejor que me vaya.

― ¡No! ―se dio cuenta que eso había sido una respuesta demasiado enérgica. ―Quiero decir, no era por ti, son cosas entre ella y yo en las que no estamos de acuerdo. Perdona si eso te hizo sentir incomoda.

―Ya veo.

―Oye, me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué estabas bajo la lluvia? ¿Acaso tu novio rompió contigo?

Eso la hizo reír, no sabía cómo era que se le había ocurrido algo así.

―Nada de eso, ni siquiera tengo novio. Sólo tenía ganas de salir a correr y lo hice.

Lo decía de una manera tan simple que hacía ver como si no fuera gran cosa.

―Vaya, empiezo a creer que te falta un tornillo.

Parecía que iba a replicar, pero un estornudo no la dejó.

―Salud. ―le pasó una servilleta ―. ¿Lo ves? Estás enfermándote.

―No es verdad, fue sólo una vez.

―Termina tu chocolate, te hará sentir mejor. Iré a poner tu ropa en la lavadora.

Marceline quizá no era la chica desordenada y destructiva que había pensado que era, pero daba la impresión de que estar en contacto con ella iba a resultar más que divertido, sólo tenía una duda que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con Keila? Parecía algo serio, y no quería ser entrometida, pero a veces la curiosidad es más grande.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, personitas! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero lo disfruten mucho. Creo que entre más más pase el tiempo mejor se pondrá la historia (lo digo porque obviamente sé lo que viene).**

 **Gracias miles a todos aquellos que han dado follow y fav.**

 **En fin, nos leemos la otra semana. Haganme saber si les gusta que recuerden que eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Se cuidan.**

* * *

Se despertó con el aire golpeando su ventana y buscó a tientas el reloj para saber la hora. No era muy tarde, apenas pasaba de las diez, eso para ella significaba que aún tenía otra hora más para dormir antes de levantarse e ir prácticamente corriendo a su trabajo, aguantar el sermón que le daría su jefe por llegar tarde pero igual al final sólo diría "Que no se vuelva a repetir" y todos continuarían trabajando como si nada. No la correrían hasta que ella no decidiera renunciar, de eso estaba segura; su jefe estaba bastante interesado en ella como para dejarla ir, además era una buena trabajadora y lo hacía ganar más dinero que las otras dos muchachas juntas. Al menos era un empleo decente, y aparte de las invitaciones a comer, su jefe nunca había intentado nada con ella.

Anoche había tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde al ir caminando por la lluvia con su paraguas se había topado con una chica pelirrosa a la cual había invitado a su casa, Keila también salía en su sueño, pero estaba segura de que ella aún seguía en su estupendo viaje por el país. O al menos eso era lo que su mente semiconsciente había querido creer porque su amiga entró a su cuarto haciendo todo el ruido posible para despertarla y luego de un tirón le saco las cobijas dejándola temblando de frio, ni siquiera parecía importarle.

―Keila, en estos momentos hubiera preferido que te quedaras en tu viaje.

―Después no tendrías quien te despertara, Marce.

―Para eso existe la alarma.

Trataba inútilmente de entrar en calor, pero el frio y la falta de algo con que taparse le dificultaban mucho la tarea. Keila iba bien abrigada y parecía ya haber comido, no entendía a que venía tantas prisas, ella sólo quería quedarse un poco más en la cama, ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

―Marceline, por favor, Simón está aquí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito oír para salir de la cama. Enseguida se metió a la regadera e hizo todo lo más rápidamente posible sólo para ir a verlo. Ya tenía tiempo sin ir a visitarla y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo había extrañado.

Al entrar en la cocina un señor de cabello cano, mayor que ella por unos treinta años, quizá un poco más, volteo a verla y le sonrió como un padre después de mucho tiempo de no ver a su hija. Se levantó y fue a abrazarla, ella no dudo en corresponder a su abrazo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Keila los observaba desde la puerta sin unirse ni intervenir, este era un momento íntimo de ellos, pero no perdía de vista ni un segundo a aquel hombre al que Marceline adoraba tanto. Estaba esperando a que su efusivo reencuentro llegara a su fin para poder despedirse. Había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse en el tiempo que fuera a durar aquí y quería avisarle a su amiga que vendría después cuando no estuviera ocupada.

Su pensamiento vagó hacia esa chica pelirrosa que había estado ahí el día anterior, no sabía si ella y Marceline seguirían viéndose, pero de ser así esperaba por su bien que nunca tuviera que toparse a Simón, porque la única que consideraba a ese hombre como una buena persona era su amiga quien se negaba a ver y a aceptar todo lo malo que hacia ese hombre al que tanto quería, pero la entendía, sabia el motivo exacto por el que lo apreciaba tanto así que decirle algo no serviría de nada.

Hizo un ruido para que recordaran que ella seguía ahí, y funciono porque Marceline se giró hacia ella todavía sonriendo.

―Keila, acompáñanos a comer.

Sabía que lo decía sólo por cortesía, Marceline estaba consciente de que no aceptaría.

―Ya he comido. Luego vengo para mostrarte donde me estaré quedando.

―Bien, te acompaño a la puerta.

―No hace falta, conozco tu casa como la palma de mi mano.

―Adiós, Keila. ―dijo Simón levantando la mano.

Ella le dedico su mejor sonrisa forzada, tenía que tratar de ser amable.

―Adiós, Simón.

En cuanto se fue Marceline se sentó al lado de Simón mientras él se dedicaba a saborear la comida que tenía en el plato, y que probablemente había sacado de su refrigerador. Sabía que Keila y él no se llevaban bien, pero les agradecía no haber discutido como la última vez que se encontraron; aquel fue un episodio muy difícil para ella.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras, Simón?

―No lo sé, Marcy. Si no te importa me gustaría quedarme al menos un mes. Te he extrañado.

―Sabes que mi casa es tuya, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

Eso la ponía feliz, no había nada mejor que saber que se quedaría ahí por más tiempo de lo que acostumbraba. Simón era como un padre para Marceline, la había cuidado y educado para que fuera una mujer de bien, y aunque solía cometer muchos errores ella sabía que nada era intencional. Desde que su esposa lo dejó él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, pero eso no hace que lo quiera menos, sino todo lo contrario, ha tratado de estar ahí para él tal como él lo hizo con ella cuando era pequeña.

Le debía mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, por eso personas como Keila no aceptaban que pudiera hacer tanto por un hombre mayor y sin empleo que bebía mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Su amiga siempre se quejaba de él y eso solía ser el motivo de las únicas peleas que tenían.

―Gracias, eres asombrosa, pequeña.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Probablemente fuera al cuarto que tenía separado siempre para él. Mientras tanto ella se encargaría de hacer las compras, no pasaba nada por faltar un día al trabajo. Ya no había muchas cosas en el refrigerador para comer, y eso es porque, aunque suele ser muy cuidadosa con todo, siempre termina dejando este tipo de cosas importantes hasta el final.

Entró a su coche pensando que quizá pudiera pedirle a Simón que fuera con ella, pero ya sabía que se negaría, y no porque no quisiera, pero estaba segura que había caminado un buen tramo hasta su casa, estaría cansado y sin ganas de salir de nuevo.

No podía evitar traer una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, para ella Simón era como su padre, la había acogido cuando era muy pequeña y había tratado siempre de darle lo mejor, todo lo que era se lo debía sólo a él. La única persona en el mundo que la cuido y la quiso. Por eso no entendía como Keila podía odiarlo tanto, porque sabía que no era simplemente que le cayera mal, lo repudiaba, y eso sacaba a Marceline de sus casillas, pero por lo menos casi nunca decía nada fuera de lugar. Simón era un buen tipo, pero eso era algo que no muchos podían ver.

Hoy no había mucha gente en el supermercado, le gustaba más así. Recordó a aquella chica, después de que se fuera no había pensado más en ella, pero ahora por alguna razón sentía curiosidad de saber que estaría haciendo; daba lo mismo, no podía saberlo, y probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, pero quien sabe, la chica tenía su número y ella el suyo, podría llamarla si quisiera, pero ¿Qué le diría? No, se negaba a hablarle sólo para hacer el ridículo con ella, igual tampoco debería importarle tanto. Su atención debería estar centrada en otra cosa, como en el apuesto chico que estaba frente a ella en la fila, por ejemplo; cabello rubio, complexión delgada, y expresión amable, de eso se dio cuenta cuando volteó y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Tenía unos lindos ojos azules, se parecían un poco a los de Bonnibel, pero ella sin duda tenia mejor sonrisa… de pronto se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente los estaba comparando y maldijo por dentro, ¿Por qué estaba comparándolos? Él era un sexy chico al que debería al menos hablarle e intercambiar números ―En caso de que fuera soltero―, después de todo era lindo, pero entonces no se explicaba porque tenía que estar pensando en el dulce aroma que soltaba aquella chica de cabello rosa. Además, estaba demente, no valía la pena pensar en personas así.

―Sigues tú, hija. ―le avisó la señora mayor detrás de ella.

―Gracias.

Estaba tan distraída, y eso no era bueno en lo absoluto, debería centrarse mejor en todo el tiempo que podría pasar con Simón ahora que había regresado, podrían hacer muchas cosas, y se le ocurría iniciar con una noche de películas al llegar a casa. Seguro que él estaría fascinado con la idea.

Ya quería llegar a su casa, pero una llamada la hizo prestarle atención al celular que estaba sonando. Lo puso en altavoz para no descuidar el volante.

―Diga.

―Marce, estoy aburrida.

―Ah, sólo eres tú.

― ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? ―parecía ofendida, pero ella sabía que estaba jugando.

―La que te mereces.

―Eso fue un golpe duro, Marceline.

―Sólo dime que quieres. ―respondió ella riendo.

Pudo escuchar reír también a su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

―Llama a Bonnibel y pregúntale qué hace. Me gustaría que nos acompañara a algún lugar donde des aburrirme.

―No voy a hacer eso, ¿Por qué no le marcas tú?

―Yo no tengo su número. Y sé que a ti si te lo dio.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero podía sentir enrojecer su cara ante la sola idea de llamarle.

―Vamos, no tengas pena. ―dijo en tono burlón.

Ya podía imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo en esos momentos.

― ¡No me da pena!

―Entonces colgaré, le hablas y me regresas la llamada.

Sin esperar siquiera la respuesta escuchó el pitido que le indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Ahora no tenía excusas, sabía que Keila no dejaría de insistirle hasta que no hubiera hablado con Bonnibel. No estaba muy segura si quería que contestara o no, pero el teléfono estaba sonando ya, esperando ser escuchado.

De no haber sido por su amigo posiblemente Bonnibel no habría escuchado nunca el celular. Alcanzó a contestar poco antes de que la llamada entrara al buzón de voz.

―Hola, Marceline, ¿Cómo te va todo?

―Todo bien, ¿Cómo has estado?

¿En serio? ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría decir? La había visto el día anterior, preguntarle cómo estaba sonaba tonto. Por suerte ella no pareció prestar atención al detalle.

―Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

―Verás, te llamaba porque Keila y yo queremos ir a algún lado, y bueno, quizá quieras ir con nosotras.

― ¿A dónde irán?

―En realidad no tengo ni idea.

Casi podía escuchar al cerebro de Bonnibel pensar en lo mala propuesta que era, pero cuando hablo su voz sonaba emocionada. Nunca se podía estar segura de nada con esa chica.

―Tengo una idea.

Después de un rato llegaron Keila y Marceline a donde Bonnibel les había indicado. Aunque la pelinegra sentía la gran necesidad de regresar a su hogar para esa noche de películas con Simón, pero estaba claro que su amiga no pensaba permitírselo, y ya que estaba ahí podría tratar de disfrutarlo.

Nunca había ido antes a una pista de hielo, pero sonaba interesante. Al menos ese fue el pensamiento que perduro hasta el momento en que terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo; esto de patinar era más difícil de lo que parecía y aun así Keila parecía estarlo haciendo muy bien, y Bonnibel, ella parecía una experta. Ella era la única que estaba ahí para hacer el ridículo. No se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una persona paciente, pero lo intentaría una vez más, no podía tomarle tanto tiempo.

Se levantó y se fue sosteniendo de la orilla, no iba deslizándose la perfección, pero al menos estaba mejor que la última vez, poco a poco. Bonnibel se acercó hasta ella y le tendió las manos mientras desplegaba esa sonrisa tan suya, esa que casi decía: todo va a estar bien. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, pero igual tomó sus manos dejándose guiar, aunque seguía siendo un poco difícil controlar los patines de la manera correcta.

―Gracias.

―Guarda eso para cuando hayas logrado mantener el equilibrio.

Bonnibel iba mirándola a ella y por eso no se fijó en el chico detrás de ella al que empujó y lo hizo caer al suelo. Enseguida se dio la vuelta e hizo que Marceline tomara sus caderas, todavía no sabía patinar bien y si la dejaba sola volvería a caer.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando vio quien era la persona a la que había tirado.

―Nunca te fijas, no me extraña realmente. ―sonrió.

Marceline se asomó por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa y se sorprendió al ver al chico ¡Era el joven rubio del supermercado! Quiso volver a ocultarse, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya la había visto. Y la señaló aún sentado en el suelo.

―Hey, yo te conozco.

― ¿De dónde? ―preguntó la pelirrosa bastante interesada.

―Iba detrás de mí en la fila del supermercado.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

―Me llamo Finn, soy amigo de Bonnibel.

―Marceline. Un placer.

Había soltado a Bonnie para saludarlo, pero no del todo pues todavía tenía miedo de caer si se descuidaba mucho.

―Las dejo, chicas. Te veré más tarde, Bonn.

Se despidió de ella besando su mejilla. Marceline se quedó aturdida al notar que estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para que no la besara, una extraña reacción si lo piensan.

―Adiós, Marceline.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Keila se acercó hasta ellas con una enorme sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo, eso era seguro.

―No puedo creer lo que me estaba perdiendo. ¿Cómo es que nunca intentamos esto antes? ―preguntó.

―Porque tú no eres nada creativa.

―Tú tampoco. ―respondió sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Bonnibel rio y Keila le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Debo irme. ―anunció Marceline.

Keila frunció el ceño. Parecía dispuesta a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―Quédate en mi casa hoy. Pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no vienen ambas?

―Me encantaría.

Realmente no entendía como alguien puede ser capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa que le propongan, porque eso era lo que Bonnibel hacía, aceptaba todo sin dudar. De pronto se preguntó cuántas cosas no aceptaría sin pensar, pero trató de quitarse ese pensamiento.

―No puedo, Simón está en casa. Lo sabes, Keila.

― ¿Simón? ―se extrañó la pelirrosa.

―Es un… ―una suerte que recordó que Marceline estaba ahí ―. Es como el padre putativo de Marce.

―Ya veo.

Quería saber más, pero decidió que ya le preguntaría después a Marceline.

―Por favor, Marce, él estará ahí cuando regreses.

―Pero…

―Por favor. ―la interrumpió volviendo a rogar.

Marceline suspiró y levantó la vista al cielo, no podía creer que fuera a cambiar el pasar tiempo con Simón por estar con estas dos, pero había algo de la idea que la atraía. Sonrió.

―De acuerdo.

Hoy pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo, y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez. Sólo esperaba que Keila tuviera razón y Simón siguiera ahí cuando volviera, pues él era conocido por irse tan repentinamente como aparecía.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **SaicoReisen:** Heme aquí. Continuando c;

 **Natasha Peri:** aww gracias a ti:3 Espero que te siga gustando.

 **GabyBlue98C:** Muchas gracias:3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hoooooooooooooooola personas!** Ha sido tanto tiempo, lo sé, y creanme que a mi me entristece también no haber podido escribir en todo este tiempo. Perdonar :c

Les traigo su capítulo, y espero les guste mucho, ya verán el drama que se arma y lo que le sigue les aseguro que será aún mejor, no han conocido nada del nuevo Simón.

Veamos, primero que nada, gracias por todo, por seguir aquí si es que aún lo hacen porque sería totalmente comprensible que se hayan cansado de esperar. Sólo como aclaración: **No voy a abandonar la historia.** Sin importar cuánto me tarde en actualizar tengan por seguro que siempre habrá más capítulos, al menos hasta que la historia llegue a su final.

 **Sé que no me merezco ni un review por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero si lo dejan y les prometo hacer el mayor esfuerzo para que tengan sus capítulos lo antes posible.**

Ya no les prometo que cada semana porque estoy segura que no lo voy a cumplir, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Los quiero, se cuidan mucho y de nuevo, perdón.

 _ **Disclaimer.**_ Cartoon Network es dueño de los personajes.

* * *

Quería pasarlo bien con ellas, de verdad que lo estaba intentando, pero mientras más minutos pasaban más ganas sentía de regresar a casa, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Simón y en lugar de estar con él se encontraba junto a este par tan peculiar. No negaba que se estaba divirtiendo, sin duda las bromas de Keila iban a la perfección con la personalidad de la pelirrosa, pero cada vez estaba más segura de que no estaría ahí toda la noche, después de todo eran capaces de pasársela totalmente bien sin ella.

No podía olvidar que también debí ir a trabajar mañana, ¿Entonces que hacía ahí perdiendo el tiempo con ese par de locas? No podía evitar pensar que a veces la vida resultaba agobiante, pero de una u otra manera debía seguir porque de eso se trata. Aunque su vida en especial era un tanto aburrida: ¿Qué pasaría se dejara mi trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si me mudara a otro país? Tantos "Y si" que jamás sucederán. Un suspiro se le escapa al pensarlo. Nunca podrá cambiar algo porque si deja su trabajo no tendría con que mantenerse y además no volvería a encontrar otro donde le paguen igual de bien, si deja su casa perdería a toda la gente que ya conoce. De alguna manera, las cosas están bien así.

Una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos sin sentido y el rostro se le ilumino al ver quien era la persona al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Simón! ―casi grito al presionar el botón verde.

Bonnibel que había estado escuchando la historia de la cantidad de viajes que había hecho Keila se volvió a mirarla prestándole suma atención. De no ser porque la pelinegra hizo igual se hubiera sentido ofendida por saberse ignorada de pronto. En lugar de eso ambas miraban la cara de felicidad de Marceline que no paraba de asentir.

Keila intuía que eso era una mala señal.

―Claro, pasa por mí y de aquí nos vamos.

―No ―. Interrumpió Keila enseguida.

De ninguna manera pensaba dejar que su amiga le diera su dirección a ese hombre, podía ser como un padre para ella, pero para los demás era un maldito egoísta con problemas graves de alcohol.

―Como se te ocurra darle mi dirección.

Bonnibel solo guardaba silencio, más que nada para averiguar cómo terminaría esto pues quizá era la misma razón por la que peleaban el día en que las conoció.

El rostro de Marceline cambio su expresión de inmediato, la miro seria por unos instantes y después se alejó rumbo a la puerta aun con el teléfono en mano, le estaba dando la dirección de la siguiente colonia mientras bajaba los tres escalones de la entrada a toda prisa ignorando los llamados de Keila quien le pedía que no se fuera, que estaba mejor aquí que con ese haragán. Gran error. Logro que la chica se detuviera, pero únicamente para darle una tremenda cachetada que le dejó la mejilla de color carmín.

No se lo podía creer, lo veía en la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Marceline la había golpeado. A ella. Su mejor amiga la había golpeado sólo por hablar mal de ese tipo.

Ya había colgado la llamada, ahora sólo la miraba.

Bonnibel se había acercado sin interrumpir nada, estas cosas tenían que resolverlas entre ellas. Pero realmente se sorprendía de cuanto odiaba Keila al tal Simón y la agresividad con la que Marcy lo defendía.

―No acabas de…

―Deja de hablar mal de él, Keila. Simón no es un mal tipo.

― ¡Eres tú la única que piensa eso!

Keila no tenía el mismo autocontrol que Marceline, eso era obvio, mientras ella gritaba Marceline mantenía la compostura todo lo que podía, de hecho, de no ser por la manera en la que tomaba su celular podría decirse que estaba muy tranquila.

―No discutiré esto contigo de nuevo.

―Lo hago por tu bien… ―se acercó con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

Ni siquiera respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos. Keila suspiró y la dejó marchar, ya habían pasado antes por algo similar y sabía que lo mejor con Marceline era darle su espacio y algo de tiempo para pensar, ya después las cosas volverían a su lugar por si solas.

La pelirrosa optó por seguir a Marceline, le preocupaba que se fuera caminando sola así que la acompañó sin decir una sola palabra. Al final fue ella quien terminó rompiendo el silencio.

―Siempre que Simón viene de visita terminamos peleando.

Pensaba preguntar porque, o simplemente darle su apoyo, pero prefirió callar y dejar que Marceline dijera todo lo que tenía por decir.

―Ella lo odia. Las dos personas que más amo en el mundo se odian ―. Su voz se iba rompiendo cada vez más mientras hablaba.

―No es como que Keila tuviera motivos para odiarlo. Él ha cuidado de mi desde que tenía cuatro años y esa debería ser razón suficiente para que mi amiga lo quisiera, dice que ya no es el mismo y en eso concuerdo, pero no voy a dejarlo solo ahora cuando él nunca lo hizo. En cada momento en que lo necesité siempre estuvo ahí.

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Se sentía patética contándole ese tipo de cosas a alguien que apenas y conocía. Llorando frente a una completa desconocida; bien hecho Marceline.

Bonnibel no dijo nada, pero sujetó su mano y la hizo detenerse para reconfortarla dándole un abrazo.

La había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, pero aun así lo correspondió. Se sentía muy bien que alguien te apoyara sin juzgar tus decisiones.

―Marceline.

Bonnibel vio como un hombre se acercaba, llevaba una chaqueta azul que le quedaba algo grande, un pants gris y una bolsa en las manos, por lo que logró ver a través del plástico se trataba de comida rápida y una caja que no logró distinguir. Cabello cano, barba de un mes y ojos cansados, ese hombre parecía llevar encima todo el peso de sus años de vida.

Marceline corrió a abrazarlo y él se lo permitió abrazándola también; no parecía tan mala persona como aseguraba Keila, aunque siempre dicen que las apariencias engañan, razón por la que hay que conocer a las personas antes de comenzar a juzgar. Simón no le quitaba la vista de encima, aunque no lograba distinguir emoción en sus ojos, simplemente era como si se hubiera perdido dentro de sí mismo. Un momento después se giró y besó a Marcy en la sien al separarse de ella. Le limpió las lágrimas y ahora el beso les tocó a sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que veía a la chica actuando de esa manera, parecía una niña en brazos de ese hombre.

―Simón, ella es Bonnibel. Bonnibel, él es Simón.

La pelirrosa se acercó y tomó la mano de aquel hombre que la estrechó con delicadeza, daba la impresión de que apenas tuviera fuerzas para levantar el brazo.

―Debo irme, Bonnibel. Gracias por acompañarme.

―No puedes dejarla ahí sola, Marcy, podría pasarle algo malo.

―Descuide, aún tengo cosas que hacer en otra parte. Nos vemos luego, Marceline.

Simón fue muy callado por todo el camino y Marceline estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente como para decir algo. No dejaba de pensar en Keila y en sus comentarios, no entendía porque decía palabras tan hirientes en contra de alguien a quien ella amaba tanto.

Al llegar todo estaba patas arriba; el sofá se encontraba volteado, las sillas fuera de la casa habían sido lanzadas desde dentro rompiendo todos los cristales de la planta baja. La cocina era un desastre donde los platos parecían haberse suicidado y el refrigerador antes lleno ahora yacía caído con la comida regada por todas partes, incluso en el techo. Se podía ver que las escaleras estaban mojadas, pero no tenía ni idea de con que, la televisión tenia clavado el control remoto justo en el centro.

Lo único que permanecía intacto era su guitarra, la cual jamás tocaba, pero aún así nunca se atrevía a venderla argumentando que algún día aprendería a tocar, sólo le hacía falta algo de tiempo libre.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí, Simón? ―realmente no podía creer la pocilga que parecía ahora su hogar.

―Fue Gunter.

―Claro.

A veces Simón mencionaba a ese tal Gunter, pero para ella sólo se trataba de ilusiones que tenía de vez en cuando. Se acercó al sofá tratando de ponerlo en su lugar; esto había pasado ya algunas veces, pero jamás había sido tan grave, tenía miedo de pronto de que Simón se estuviera convirtiendo en alguien más, quizá su amigo ya no estaba bien, necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía que no aceptaría ir a un médico ni, aunque fuera ella quien se lo pidiera.

Se sentó en el suelo ya sin poner atención al desorden que reinaba a su alrededor. Suspiró, estaba cansada, no quería saber nada de nadie en esos momentos, sólo se la pasó viendo la alfombra por unos minutos hasta que su padre putativo se colocó a su lado y la atrajo hacía sí rodeándole los hombros con el brazo mientras sostenía una botella de alcohol en la otra.

―Toma, te hará sentir mejor.

―No me gusta, Simón.

Él le dio un largo trago y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció. Marceline había cerrado los ojos y su respiración se ponía cada vez más pesada, en cualquier momento caería rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

En otro lado de la ciudad la pelirrosa se encontraba en un bar con su amigo rubio el cual después de escuchar que estaría en un lugar como aquel a altas horas de la madrugada se había negado por completo a dejarla sola por lo que ahora los dos estaban ahí tomando algo, aunque en realidad era Bonnibel la única que ya casi se caía por tanto alcohol que llevaba encima; una suerte que su amigo estuviera ahí para cuidarla.

―Finn…

―No, Bonn, todos tus dedos siguen en tu mano, ninguno ha desparecido. Tampoco es aquel señor un alíen, simplemente es feo ¿Okey?

―Pero es que si lo parece… ―se quejó la chica para luego recobrar la poca compostura que le quedaba y recordar lo que realmente iba a decir ― ¿Te gusta Marceline, cierto?

Esa pregunta lo tomó tan por sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar, pensó en reír, pero lo mejor era responderle su pregunta con seriedad sin importar que su estado no fuera el más apropiado para escuchar esa respuesta.

―Me parece atractiva, sí, pero eres tú quien de verdad me gusta, Bonnibel.

Ella sólo sonrió.

―Ya lo sé… ― después de unos minutos en silencio comentó ―. Harían una linda pareja. Tú eres muy guapo y ella también es bastante guapa.

―Estás borracha, sólo estás diciendo incoherencias.

―Es la verdad. Yo creo que Marceline es alguien con quien vale la pena intentar tener algo, aunque parece también que es una mujer independiente y, por lo tanto, difícil de conquistar.

―Quizá tengas razón. Qué más da.

―Vamos Finn, debes admitir que seguro te pareció muy linda desde la primera vez que la viste. ―no esperó a que respondiera y continúo hablando ―. Cuando yo la conocí parecía una rockstar con esa chaqueta. Iba toda de negro. El negro le sienta bien.

―Sí, seguro Bonnibel. Por la manera en que hablas de ella se nota que te ha caído bastante bien.

―Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. ― reposó la cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados en la barra ―. Es hermosa.

― Vamos a casa. Ya te has embriagado lo suficiente por hoy.

―Me pregunto qué problema tiene Keila con Simón.

―No sé, vámonos.

La tomó de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, estaba demasiado borracha como para caminar por su cuenta, y de no ser por Finn se habría caído al entrar al estacionamiento. De pronto se soltó de los brazos de chico con fuerzas renovadas, sólo le dio el tiempo suficiente para voltear a otra parte y devolver todo el líquido que había consumido esa noche. Con cada arcada sentía que moriría y el sabor a fierro inundaba por completo su boca haciéndola que no pudiera dejar de vomitar. Su amigo le ayudaba a sostener su cabello y cuando al fin terminó le pasó una botella de agua para que pudiera enjuagar su boca, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer.

Era la primera vez que se emborrachaba así que era lógico que la primera reacción de su cuerpo fuera sacar todo eso de su sistema.

Apenas llegaron al coche Bonnibel se quedó completamente dormida.

Finn no estaba en muy complacido con el estilo de vida que había elegido la pelirrosa y se lo había dicho desde el primer día en que la vio hacer una locura, pero ella simplemente no le hacía caso. Algunas cosas estaban bien, eran normales y nada peligrosas, pero aquella vez casi muere y desde entonces él no se ha separado de ella en ninguna de sus aventuras. Realmente desea cuidarla, sin importar que ella no quiera que la cuiden.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **SaicoReisen:** I come back :3

 **GabyBlue98C:** Fue muy simple sus reacciones al conocerse ¿verdad? Pero te aseguro que lo interesante entre estos dos aún está por suceder. c;

 **mblaqplus02:** Aquí al fin la actualización, disculpa que esperaras tanto. uvu

 **Yomi Lovesyuri:** La historia sigue en curso, descuida :3


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaaa, personas!**

Aparecí con otro capítulo y espero que les guste aunque a veces siento que esta historia va un poco lento, hasta yo quiero que ya lleguen a la parte buena. En fin, nos leemos luego, espero no haber tardado tanto está vez.

¿Nunca han visto esas historias que traducen algunas personas al español porque consideran que son muy buenas? Es muy lindo que hagan eso, gracias personas que amables que quieren compartir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Cartoon Network.**

* * *

―Mi cabeza está matándome.

No lo soportaba, ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama porque el dolor la hacía caer de nuevo en la cama y para colmo tenía mucha, mucha sed. Se acurruco abrazando su cabeza mientras cubría sus ojos pues la luz se había convertido en algo realmente molesto también.

Finn se encontraba con ella, sentado a un lado de ella en la cama mientras sobaba su espalda tratando de hacerla sentir mejor sin obtener resultado alguno por lo que en lugar de continuar con una actividad que no estaba dando resultados se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno no sin antes traerle un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesita de noche donde había únicamente una lámpara bastante simple. Unos minutos después se había bebido ya el agua.

Sólo se decidió a salir de la cama cuando un delicioso olor se coló bajo su puerta llenando toda su recamara y provocando que su estómago rugiera en protesta, ansioso por probar lo que sea que estuviera desprendiendo ese delicioso olor.

Encontró a Finn con un delantal y el cabello, que ya le había crecido más de lo que pensaba, recogido en una coleta que dejaba un par de mechones libres colgando en su rostro, parecía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo mientras en la mesa ya reposaban varios platos con un desayuno digno de cualquier familia estadounidense; panqueques, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y al darse vuelta notó que llevaba en las manos fruta picada con yogurt encima y algunas almendras. Se le hacía agua la boca, incluso el dolor de cabeza se le había olvidado pasando a segundo plano ante su hambre.

―Al fin te levantaste. ―la saludo sonriendo.

―Vaya, no sabía que supieras cocinar, Finn.

― ¿Esto? No es nada, son cosas bastantes simples.

Dejó la fruta junto a los otros platos y le hizo una invitación con las manos a Bonnibel para que se sentara junto a él y ella sin pensarlo mucho obedeció seducida por toda esa comida frente a ella.

Comenzó a devorar todo casi sin moderación, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto no parecer una dama en estos momentos y enseguida la deliciosa comida que había estado unos minutos antes en los platos comenzaba a desaparecer con rapidez.

―Si estuvieras conmigo te prepararía el desayuno todas las mañanas. ―comentó sin dejar de mirarla.

Bonnibel dejó a mitad de camino el panqueque que estaba por engullir y volteo a verlo seria, mientras el chico ya acostumbrado a la respuesta y sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro evito que dijera una palabra tapando su boca con dos dedos.

―No necesitas repetírmelo, ya lo sé. Tú no me ves de la misma manera.

La tomó de la barbilla y sin previo aviso la besó, apenas un pequeño y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios; honestamente eso no lo vio venir por eso se sorprendió tanto y no salió del pequeño shock hasta que Finn la soltó y se separó de ella.

Seguía sorprendida cuando él habló.

―Pero no hay nada de malo en besarte de vez en cuando, ¿No?

―Supongo que no. ―respondió unos minutos después.

La verdad el rubio no se esperaba que fuera a aceptarlo, pero lo hacía feliz que lo hubiera hecho, después de todo llevaba años enamorado de ella.

Trato de ignorar por completo la cara de felicidad del muchacho y después de terminar la poca comida que le quedaba se levantó con fuerzas renovadas dispuesta a hacer algo interesante.

Fue casi corriendo a su habitación y después de un baño rápido y de elegir una vestimenta sencilla lo suficientemente decente como para salir dio por iniciado su día. Finn fue detrás suyo sólo para asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño o fuera a cometer alguna estupidez demasiado grande.

Bonnibel comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, yendo por lugares en los que no había estado ni una sola vez en toda su vida, era bonito, pero bastante común. Estaba a punto de regresar por donde había venido y buscar algo mejor que hacer cuando vio una tienda de ropa lo bastante grande como para que cualquier mujer, dado que era sólo de ropa femenina, volteara a verla y sintiera ganas de entrar a comprar ahí, aunque no fue precisamente eso lo que llamó su atención sino la muchacha encargada de atender a las personas que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un hombre que imaginó seria el dueño, sonreía, pero Marceline parecía aburrida, quizás hasta fastidiada. El señor, que de paso parecía ser diez años mayor que ella, le tomó la mano, pero ella sonriendo forzadamente la alejó y se marchó con una muchacha que parecía muy interesada en unas medias de encaje negras bastante bonitas.

No dudó en entrar y Finn no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que entrar a una tienda sólo para mujeres, sin tener ni idea de lo que había llamado tanto la atención de su amiga, al menos hasta que levantó la mirada.

― ¿Esa es Marceline?

―Si. El uniforme le sienta bien.

Y no mentía. El color gris de la camisa ceñida a su linda figura se le veía fantástico sin contar que, hacia el juego perfecto junto a sus zapatillas, llevaba su cabello sujeto en un moño alto y un pantalón negro. No podía verse mejor.

Se acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta, parecía estar esperando que la muchacha con las medias se decidiera a comprar algunas o al menos que le dijera que no la necesitaba.

―Disculpa.

Marceline volteo sorprendida, había reconocido su voz enseguida, pero realmente no se esperaba verla hoy y mucho menos ahí, aunque le daba gusto haberse equivocado.

― ¡Bonnibel! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

No le había prestado tanta atención hasta ahora, pero la pelinegra era más alta que ella por al menos cinco centímetros, no era gran cosa, pero le gustaba. Tenía la misma altura que su amigo Finn quien simplemente seguía de pie unos pasos por detrás suyo.

―Hola. ―saludó el rubio al saberse ignorado.

―Finn, hola. Perdón.

―Descuida.

―Así que aquí es donde trabajas. ―comentó la pelirrosa admirando el lugar ―. Es bonito.

―Y pagan bien.

―Ese tipo de allá. ―señaló al que minutos antes había visto hablar con ella. ― ¿Es tu jefe?

Marceline le echo una mirada sólo para darse cuenta que la estaba observando, se notaba a simple vista que era una advertencia para que dejara de socializar y se pusiera a trabajar, al parecer el único que podía interrumpirla mientras trabajaba era él.

―Vengan por aquí.

Los dirigió hacia el área de la ropa interior que quedaba lo suficientemente oculta como para que no la pudiera ver platicar.

―Él efectivamente es mi jefe. Podría darme un sermón si no trabajo, pero descuiden que aquí no nos verá.

Se apoyó en donde estaban acomodados de forma perfecta algunos sostenes y no podía negar lo bien que se veía en esa posición, parecía toda una chica ruda, tal como la primera vez que la había visto en aquella calle con su chaqueta negra.

― ¿Tú jefe te acosa? ―preguntó recordando lo que había visto antes de entrar.

Marceline abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba que le fuera a preguntar algo así, aunque era una buena pregunta, no podía decir que la acosaba, pero tal vez alguien más si lo consideraría de esa manera. Se preguntaba qué razones tendría Bonnibel para pensar eso.

El muchacho que seguía escuchando nada más también pareció sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirrosa ya que él no había estado observando lo mismo que ella por lo tanto consideraba que era una pregunta bastante extraña.

―Yo no diría que me acosa. ―respondió bajando la vista ―. Sólo me propone salir a tomar algo, pero no es como que pase todo el día detrás de mí.

―Proponerte eso también es acoso, Marcy.

― ¿Por qué sigues dejando que haga eso? ―cuestionó ahora el rubio.

―Es cierto, puedes renunciar y conseguir otro.

―Hey, tranquilos. No es la gran cosa, ¿De acuerdo? No es como que fuera grosero conmigo o me tratara mal, y es buen jefe sin contar que me paga bastante bien. No puedo dejar mi empleo, las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Bonnibel no parecía muy satisfecha con su excusa, pero de mala gana comprendía que no todos podían darse el lujo de dejar su empleo sin pensar en las consecuencias de eso. Al menos por ahora pensaba dejar el tema por la paz, ya después tal vez lograría convencerla de cambiar de trabajo.

No es que se estuviera fijando mucho en la chica, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que Marceline llevaba labial en el cuello, como si hubiera recibido el beso de alguien y lo que más le molestaba, porque si, extrañamente le molestaba, era que fuera precisamente ahí. Un beso en la mejilla es normal para un saludo de cualquiera, pero en el cuello, eso ya es tenerse demasiada confianza.

Sin previo aviso se acercó y lamió su dedo para quitarle esa mancha de ahí dejando pasmados a los chicos quienes la observaban sin saber porque había hecho algo así.

Por su parte, Marceline no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve tono carmesí y Finn también terminó avergonzándose sin tener idea de porqué.

― ¿B-Bonnie?

―Tenías una mancha en el cuello. No se veía bien.

Otra persona que también acababa de ver la escena fue el jefe de la pelinegra que enseguida pensó mal de todo aquello y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se acercaba a paso rápido y Marceline al darse cuenta dejó de apoyarse en donde estaba para que la cosa no fuera a ir peor. Bonnibel y Finn quedaron unos pasos atrás de ella en cuanto el hombre quedó a escasos centímetros de su amiga.

―Marceline, no voy a tolerar esta clase de conducta en mi establecimiento. Hoy también llegaste tarde y usualmente siempre te paso ese pequeño detalle porque eres una buena trabajadora, pero estás prácticamente coqueteando con los clientes.

Se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esa última frase y estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque él aún no había terminado.

―O ellos contigo. Este no es el lugar así que por favor sal de aquí y ponte a hacer tu trabajo si no quieres que te despida.

―Señor, yo…

― ¡Ahora!

―Sí, señor.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de disculpa a los chicos.

―Y en cuanto a ustedes, les agradecería que si no piensan comprar nada no distraigan a mis empleadas.

Bonnibel por poco se lanza a golpearlo, pero Finn logro contenerla y el hombre ya se había marchado, no les quedó más remedio que irse, pero la pelirrosa aprovechó el hecho de pasar frente a Marceline para decirle con señas que la llamara en cuanto su turno hubiera terminado y ella con una sonrisa le hizo ver que así lo haría.

Por ahora no tenía nada que hacer hasta recibir su llamada y por otro lado no podía dejar de preguntarse porque llevaba labial en el cuello e intuía que era algo que no dejaría de pensar hasta hablar con ella en la tarde.

―Vamos a ver una película. ―le propuso su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Mejor vamos a una tirolesa. ―lo miró sonriendo emocionada.

―Eh… Bonn, sabes que esas cosas no me dan mucha confianza.

―Por favooor. ―rogó.

Era imposible decirle que no cuando estaba poniendo una expresión tan tierna, y quizá también tuviera mucho que ver el hecho de que le gusta tanto esa chica que haría lo que fuera por ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Así de idiota se pone su cerebro cuando se trata de esta chica. Todavía no puede creer que está enamorado de ella desde los quince años, y ahora con veinticuatro, la ama igual.

Suspiró.

―De acuerdo, vayamos a esa tirolesa.

―Eres increíble.

Besó su mejilla y él no dudó en seguirla.

Unas horas después Simón se encontraba frente a la tienda donde trabajaba Marceline, no estaba seguro a qué hora salía, pero imaginaba que ya no tardaría mucho, además tenía algo que pedirle que no podía esperar.

Ella al verlo salió de inmediato, ya la habían regañado una vez hoy, pero estaban cerrando así que no veía el problema de irse ahora. Cuando llegó junto a él le dio un efusivo abrazo.

― ¿Pasó algo, Simón?

―Estaba pensando que podríamos comer pizza hoy.

―Claro, lo que tú quieras, sólo pídelo.

―Quiero… Quiero a mi princesa.

Simón tenia a veces esos recuerdos sobre su ex esposa y cuando aparecían Marceline nunca estaba muy segura de que hacer, así que trataba de fingir que no había escuchado y él solía olvidarlo enseguida.

―Marceline, trae a mi princesa de regreso.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar; la miraba con esa expresión que decía que estaba hecho pedazos, que sólo necesitaba a Betty de vuelta para ser feliz, sentía que sin importar cuanto lo intentara jamás podría ayudarlo lo suficiente para llenar ese vacío que ella había dejado en el corazón de su padre putativo.

―Ve y espérame en casa, Simón. Llegaré pronto.

Él simplemente asintió y se fue.

Tuvo que volver a su empleo y terminar de cerrar de una vez por todas para poder marcharse. Diez minutos después ya estaba de camino a su casa e iba tan distraída que había olvidado por completo que debía llamar a Bonnibel en cuanto saliera. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos era Simón, sólo esperaba no encontrar la casa patas arriba al igual que el día anterior, todavía ni siquiera había terminado de recoger todo, no quería tener que empezar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Finn y Bonnibel habían llegado hace un buen rato y ahora se encontraban simplemente sentados en el sofá de la casa de la pelirrosa viendo la televisión, aunque ella no dejaba de revisar su celular cada cinco segundos para asegurarse de no tener ninguna llamada perdida a pesar de que tenía el volumen al máximo y sería prácticamente imposible no oírlo.

―Si estás tan desesperada, háblale tú.

― ¿Y si todavía no sale?

―No pierdes nada con intentar. ―replicó mientras se llevaba una palomita a la boca.

Volvió a revisar su celular sin resultados así que hizo caso a su amigo y marco el número, comenzó a sonar y a sonar, pero nadie contestó.

―Nada. ―dijo algo decaída.

Justo cuando iba a decirle que no se preocupara el tono de llamada de Bonnibel comenzó se escuchó y ella sin dudarlo contestó de inmediato.

―Hola, Marcy.

Finn sólo seguía cambiando canales buscando algo bueno que ver.

―Perdona por no hablarte en cuanto salí, se me olvido por completo.

―No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

―Bien, gracias por preguntar. Algo agotador nada más. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

―Divertido. Oye…

―Sí, dime.

―Bueno, sobre el lápiz labial en tu cuello… ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Digo, si no es muy entrometido de mi parte el preguntar.

―Oh, eso. Keila vino esta mañana a mi casa y se disculpó por todo lo que dijo, ella fue muy efusiva cuando la perdoné.

―Ya veo, me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas.

―Bonnie, debo cortar.

―Oh. Está bien.

Ya no escuchó nada más en la línea, incluso creyó que ya le había colgado, pero el teléfono seguía indicando que la llamada seguía en curso por lo que esperó un poco más hasta que Marceline volvió a hablar.

― ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? Es mi día libre, podríamos hacer algo.

Eso cambió la decepción que se había llevado al escuchar que debía colgar, ahora estaba feliz y de alguna manera emocionada también.

―Me encantaría.

― ¿A las tres?

―Mejor a la una, ¿Para qué esperar tanto?

Eso hizo reír a Marceline.

―De acuerdo, paso por ti. Descansa, nos vemos.

―Hasta mañana.

En cuanto colgó fijó su vista de nuevo en el televisor, aunque no estaba prestándole la más mínima atención.

―Le has tomado mucho cariño, ¿Verdad?

―Eh… ¿A quién?

―Pues a quien va a ser, me refiero a Abadeer.

―Ah, pues sí, eso creo.

Como de costumbre Finn pasaría ahí la noche, se había vuelto tan cotidiano que Bonnibel ya lo veía como algo normal, como si realmente viviera ahí y tuviera el derecho a quedarse, pero que importaba, era su amigo y tenía permiso de pasar la noche ahí si eso quería, después de todo confiaba totalmente en él. En estos momentos en lo único que podía pensar en que era la primera vez que estaría con Marcy sin que Keila estuviera presente.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Marne:** Gracias por leer y por esperar, eso me anima.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holi, personas!** Ya les debía el capitulo desde hace mucho, yo lo sé, espero sigan ahí y les guste mucho porque al fin las cosas están avanzando entre Bonnie y Marcy. Pero todavía queda mucho por ocurrir.

Gracias a todas esas personitas que me siguen leyendo y que dejan reviews y dan follows y favs y visitan mi página en facebook. Todos ustedes mucho love.

Nos leemos pronto. Se cuidan mucho y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Esa mañana estaba realmente ansiosa por ver a la pelinegra. Había quedado de pasar por ella y entre más se acercaba la hora más entusiasmada se sentía. Era la primera vez que saldrían sólo ellas dos, aunque Finn había sido muy insistente en ir con ella, pero lo había convencido de que estarían bien y que mejor se quedara en casa.

— Deberías calmarte un poco, Bonnie. Pareces una adolescente enamorada. —le dijo el rubio a modo de broma.

Aunque ella se dio cuenta que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, estaba exagerando demasiado las cosas. Sólo iba a tener una cita con Marceline.

En su pequeña distracción Finn aprovechó para tomarla de las mejillas y darle un tierno beso que por lo menos sirvió para hacer que estuviera un poco más tranquila.

Sabía que le gustaba besarla por eso no lo detenía de hacerlo, hacía tiempo había aprendido que tienes que hacer de todo en esta vida.

Su celular vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón y emocionada respondió sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Esperaba escuchar al otro lado la dulce voz de Marceline, pero no fue así. En su lugar era la voz de un hombre. Alguien a quien conocía bien, pero a veces prefería que no fuera así.

Finn se quedó observándola hablar, se daba cuenta que era algo incómodo y molesto, su expresión lo decía todo, no le gustaría estar hablando justo ahora con quién sea que estuviera al teléfono.

Cuando colgó tenía una cara de pocos amigos y subió a su habitación casi corriendo, todavía no bajaba cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y él tuvo que ir a abrir.

— Hola, Marcy.

— Hola, Finn.

Tenía que admitir que verlo ahí la había sorprendido, ahora se sentía molesta, quizá Finn si fuera su novio después de todo. Claro, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, todas las señales gritaban que esos dos tenían algo entre ellos y ella no lo había querido ver.

— Pasa. Bonnie no tarda en bajar.

Obedeció y se quedó de pie observando como el chico tomaba y usaba cosas a su antojo como si fuera su casa. Tal vez vivían juntos, nunca se le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad, pero ahora sentía que no podía haber ninguna otra explicación.

— ¿A dónde planean ir?

— Tal vez la lleve a jugar bolos.

— No lo hagas. Ayer fuimos ahí y Bonnie no suele querer hacer la misma cosa dos veces.

Tenía que admitir que eso le había calado, él no parecía haberlo dicho para hacerla sentir mal, pero de todos modos eso es lo que había conseguido. Bonnibel era una persona especial, a ella tenías que saber a dónde llevarla porque no iba a cualquier sitio y se aburría con facilidad, además nunca hacía cosas sencillas… Eso es. Si nunca hacía cosas sencillas, tal vez hacer algo sencillo sería lo más extraordinario que podría experimentar hoy. Ese pensamiento le devolvió un poco la emoción que tenía por salir con la pelirrosa.

Y Bonnie no tardó tanto en bajar, apenas unos cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba ahí con una bolsa de mano que jamás la había visto cargar, pero bueno, tal vez hoy si tuviera cosas que guardar ahí.

— Bonnibel.

— Marcy. —le sonrió.

Incluso olvidó el desagradable momento que había tenido hace un rato. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que iban a salir y que pondría todo de su parte para que la cita fuera bien.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Por supuesto.

— Te veo en la noche, Finn. — le dijo como despedida sin darse cuenta que de nuevo acababa de matar la emoción de Marceline.

Pobre chica, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella desde el día en que la conoció, ni siquiera después de los celos y la alegría que la hacía sentir Bonnie había sido capaz de notar el amor que le tenía.

De modo que ahí iban las dos, en camino a lo que se suponía debía ser la mejor cita que hubieran tenido en toda su vida. Aunque Marceline ya no parecía tan feliz, después de haber visto a Finn en casa de la pelirrosa y además saber que cuando su cita terminara volvería a estar con él, no se sentía muy animada.

Bonnibel comenzó a notar algo raro en ella y llegó a pensar que quizá Marceline no quería en realidad salir con ella. Eso la puso triste.

— ¿Podemos pasar al centro un segundo?

— Claro.

El centro era un lugar lleno hasta el tope de tiendas y puestos, por lo tanto, siempre había mucha gente yendo y viniendo; tanta que a veces incluso caminar por ahí era difícil. Como ahora, entre tantas personas apenas y se podía caminar, no entendía por qué Bonnie quería pasar precisamente por ahí, pero de todos modos la siguió sin quejarse.

— Dame un segundo. Necesito entrar ahí. — señaló un puesto donde podía leerse en letras grandes y en color neón la palabra "Tattoos".

La pelinegra sólo atinó a asentir no sin la preocupación de que fuera a ponerse algún tatuaje. Por lo que había llegado a conocer a la chica esta era capaz de hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero prefirió esperar.

Las personas pasaban de largo y algunas otras incluso chocaron con ella sin disculparse por ello, al parecer tenían tanta prisa que decir un simple lo siento les parecía demasiado tiempo perdido.

Unos chicos, que claramente eran menores que ella e incluso podía apostar que eran menores de edad, se acercaron hasta donde estaba recargada en la pared esperando.

Ya sabía a lo que venían incluso antes de que llegaran, podía notarlo, toda su existencia gritaba molestia por donde sea que los vieras.

— Oye, no sabes que andar sola puede ser peligroso.

Por supuesto, estas cosas ya le habían pasado antes. Como odiaba cuando sucedía.

— No estoy sola.

— Pues yo no veo a nadie más aquí. — dijo el que parecía ser el más pequeño de ellos.

— ¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros y así te cuidamos?

— ¿Cómo van a cuidarme un par de niños? — inquirió molesta.

Eso pareció molestarlos, pero en realidad no le importó, sólo quería que se fueran.

Parecía que iban a replicar, pero alguien se les adelantó haciéndolos callar. Bonnibel había salido al fin y no parecía muy contenta, hasta se podía decir que andaba de mal humor y esto no hacía más que empeorarlo.

— Lo siento, chicos. Ella es mía.

Apenas dicho eso la tomó de la mano alejándose de ese lugar, era hora de salir del centro de una vez.

Marceline estaba tan avergonzada por lo que la pelirrosa había dicho, se sentía feliz, pero también confundida. Quería alegrarse por poder estar con Bonnie, sin embargo, era complicado cuando tenía en cuenta que ella tenía al rubio esperándola en casa.

Por otro lado, Bonnibel iba tan distraída que ni siquiera había notado que seguía tomando de la mano a la pelinegra, sólo podía pensar en lo enojada que estaba de que esos tipos hubieran aprovechado el poco tiempo que la había dejado sola para coquetearle. Tenía que admitir que sin duda alguna Marceline era una mujer atractiva, y bastante en realidad, cualquier hombre volteaba a mirarla, lo sabía porque ya lo había notado, incluso algunas mujeres lo hacían. Tan sólo ahora ya había visto a varias personas observar de arriba abajo a su acompañante; le daban ganas de ponerle una manta encima y así nadie pudiera verla, que dejaran de mirarla prácticamente comiéndosela con los ojos. Al menos no podían tocar… Ella sí.

Empezó a caminar más lento. Una idea había llegado a su mente y no pensaba dejarla pasar porque parecía un poco descabellada, pero en su situación actual en realidad no le importaba si era una locura o no.

Acababa de ser consciente de que definitivamente Marceline le parecía atractiva, y quizá mucho más de lo que debería. Nunca había pensado antes en salir en plan romántico con una mujer, pero nunca era tarde para intentarlo, además si iba a salir con alguien prefería que fuera con ella, por el momento sólo con ella. Tal vez podrían tener algo parecido a lo que tenía con Finn, pero primero que nada debía dedicarse a pensar si aquello era algo que a Marcy le gustaría. No podía hacer planes sin su consentimiento.

Sonrió. Era hora de poner en acción el plan que acababa de idear. Fase uno: averiguar por métodos sutiles si Marceline estaría de acuerdo con algo así.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que había estado caminando sin dirección con el único objetivo de alejarse de aquellos niños. Se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

— En realidad, no lo sé, sólo quería alejarnos de ellos. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

— ¿Te gusta el karaoke? Hay uno muy bueno cerca y tienen comida también, son cuartos privados así que no debería darnos pena cantar.

Sin darse cuenta acababa de darle el lugar perfecto para hacer aquello que tenía en mente. Pobre Marcy, se vería sometida a una constante ola de seducción, o al menos al intento de una.

— Perfecto. —sonrió.

La verdad era un lugar bastante amplio. Fue difícil dar con él, pero en cuanto preguntaron pudieron localizarlo enseguida, era famoso por lo que muchas personas lo conocían. Por suerte era día laboral aún, así que era poco probable que estuviera lleno.

Un edificio de por lo menos cinco pisos, lleno de luces de distintos colore que por fuera daba la impresión de ser alguna especie de casino o burdel quizá. Al entrar fue todavía mejor, se sorprendieron por la elegancia que pretendía representar aquel lugar, incluso podían apreciar un leve aroma a vainilla y se dieron cuenta enseguida que se trataba de las plantas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente para dar un ambiente más sofisticado. Piso de mármol y hasta la recepción competía con la de cualquier hotel.

Suerte que había cobrado apenas ayer porque ese sitio tenía toda la pinta de ser caro. Pensó Marceline llevándose instintivamente la mano al bolsillo donde solía llevar la billetera. Todavía se sentía lo suficientemente abultada como para no preocuparse.

Una muchacha bastante amable las atendió y les indicó en que habitación se encontrarían. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era mucho más barato de lo que habían imaginado, incluso se atrevieron a ordenar un par de bebidas para dentro de unos treinta minutos.

Subieron por el elevador ya que les había tocado hasta el quinto piso y la pelirrosa se negó a ir por las escaleras todo el trayecto. Eso hizo reír a Marceline puesto que había hecho un berrinche bastante adorable.

— ¿Habías venido aquí antes, Marcy?

A estas alturas ya ninguna de las dos sentía la sensación de que la otra no quería estar ahí como lo habían imaginado en un principio. Se veían relajadas y felices.

— Una vez vine con una compañera del trabajo. En otra ocasión vinimos en grupo.

— Oh. ¿Sueles salir mucho con ellos?

— No tanto en realidad. Salgo más con Keila.

Bonnie no pensaba desaprovechar un solo minuto en el elevador o en la habitación. Quería averiguar tanto como le fuera posible sobre Marceline, en lo único que no pensaba meterse era en la relación que tenía con Simón, eso parecía un tanto delicado como para estarlo hablando en esos momentos.

— ¿Tanto conoces a Keila?

— Sí, ella es casi como mi hermana. La segunda persona que más quiero en el mundo.

— Me cae bien, parece una buena persona.

En eso el elevador se sacudió e hizo un pitido indicándoles que ya habían llegado. Los dejó en un pasillo que olía como a desinfectante y enseguida ubicaron de donde provenía el olor al ver a la encargada de limpieza con un rociador en una mano y un trapo en la otra. Estaba entrando a las habitaciones vacías para que se pudieran volver a usar.

Recorrieron las habitaciones. Bonnibel iba de lado de la pared y se entretenía al rozarla con los dedos, pasando así por puertas, bisagras y de lo que sea que estuviera construido el edificio. Parecía entretenerla así que Marceline sólo habló cuando vio el número que les habían asignado en una de las puertas.

Habían tardado diez minutos en subir por el elevador y en encontrarla. La habían rentado sólo por una hora, si les apetecía ya después decidirían si quedarse otro rato más.

La habitación era bonita, llena de un color azul cielo con sillones donde cabían al menos diez personas, una mesa de cristal en el centro y al frente un micrófono, una pantalla y un pódium donde se seleccionaba la canción que deseaban cantar.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba el libro donde venía cada canción que fuera parte de la lista de reproducción, el cual Bonnibel tomó enseguida. Quería ser ella la primera en escoger la canción. Le gustaba cantar después de todo.

En cuanto se puso a hacerlo Mary se dio cuenta de que cantaba muy bien, se quedó fascinada con su voz maravillándose de ella desde el sillón. No podía evitar ver también la manera en la que acompañaba el canto con el baile y la hipnotizaba a tal punto de ser incapaz de ver a cualquier otra parte. Siguió de ese modo hasta que la termino la melodía; entonces Bonnibel se sentó junto a ella y sonrió dándole el libro.

— No sé si pueda superar eso. —advirtió.

— Lo importante es divertirnos no tratar de ganar. —sonrió provocadoramente. — Pero quiero ver que lo intentes.

Marceline acusó el golpe y aceptó el reto. Eligió una canción que si bien no era tan difícil tampoco era tan sencilla, sólo era cuestión de conocerla.

Y opacando por completo a la pelirrosa la interpreto a la perfección. Bonnibel se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta que acaban de estafarla, le había hecho creer que no sabía cantar cuando era más que lógico que era todo lo contrario.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo junto a ella pudo notar la mirada acusadora que le estaba dirigiendo y sonrió triunfante.

Bonnibel tomó el mando a distancia e hizo sonar cualquier canción, por el momento le interesaba más ponerse a platicar con Marcy, al menos hasta que tocaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

Fue Marcy quien se paró a abrir, era el camarero con sus bebidas quien no perdió oportunidad de echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo a la pelinegra; cosa que no hizo a Bonnie nada feliz, ya sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero le molestaba que los demás también fueran capaces de notarlo.

— Si necesitamos más nosotras llamamos. —le dijo como despedida al levantarse y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— Eso fue grosero, Bonnie.

— Da igual, era un fisgón. —respondió tomando su bebida y yendo al sillón de nuevo.

Marceline no tardó en sentarse junto a ella a pesar de que había mucho más espacio en el otro sillón frente a ellas o incluso en ese mismo, pero si había sido Bonnie quien se había sentado ahí después de ella no tenía razones para alejarse.

Dio un largo sorbo antes de dejar la bebida en la mesa. De todos modos, no es como que fuera a emborracharse con algo que ni siquiera tenía alcohol.

— Marcy.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás aburriendo? —preguntó algo preocupada después de haber tomado ella también de su raspado de mango.

Parecía una niña pidiendo esa clase de cosas, pero ahí no vendían bebidas con alcohol.

Al igual que Bonnibel se deshizo de su vaso dejándolo en la mesita mientras ellas hablaban.

— No, nada de eso. Me encanta salir contigo. Sólo me dio curiosidad sobre algo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón subiendo una pierna sobre la otra, cosa que sólo distrajo a la pelirrosa de lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Me consideras alguien atractiva?

Esa pregunta sacó totalmente del juego a Marcy quien no se esperaba nada así y no entendía de donde había venido eso tan de repente.

— Claro. Eres muy hermosa y estoy segura que cualquiera se muere por estar contigo. —respondió algo apenada.

— Gracias. —sonrió.

Se acercó sólo un poco más, pero fue suficiente para poner a Marceline más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.

— Esto sonará un poco extraño quizá, pero… Marcy, me gustaría tener algo contigo.

Su cara estaba completamente roja.

Trago saliva.

— A-Algo… ¿Algo cómo qué?

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos el beso que llegó a continuación, todas las dudas y miedos que había tenido sobre porque le interesaba tanto saber de Bonnibel se vieron esclarecidas cuando tomando sus mejillas junto su boca con la de ella.

No se resistió. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera si ahora sabía que ella también quería que tuvieran algo, no le importaba qué, pero si iban a poder repetir esto de nuevo entonces estaba bien con lo que fuese.

Marceline se sintió lo suficientemente relajada como para tomarla de la cintura y acercarse un poco más mientras sus bocas seguían unidas y la canción, romántica, seguía sonando a sus espaldas dándoles el ambiente perfecto para un beso. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Cuando dejaron al fin libres sus labios se miraron azoradas por el atrevimiento que habían tenido, pero a la vez había sido bastante más placentero de lo que habían imaginado.

De haber sabido que besar a una chica era así lo hubiera hecho desde mucho antes. Pensó la pelirrosa mientras seguía viendo los ojos de Marcy que no dejaban de reflejar sorpresa, pero también se notaba que buscaba repetirlo.

No la hizo esperar mucho y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez con más seguridad, de manera un tanto más brusca.

Estaba ya acostumbrada a los besos de Finn, pero tenía que admitir que Marcy besaba mucho mejor, lo hacía sin miedo y sin remordimientos, con pasión y ternura a la vez. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicar lo buenos que eran sus besos, simplemente sabía que lo eran.

— Eso fue…

— ¿Muy bueno? —completó la pelirrosa.

— Sí.

— Marcy, me interesa que hagamos esto siempre que queramos.

Dejó sus manos apoyadas en las piernas de ella. Hablaba muy en serio con lo que de tener esta clase de amistad.

Pero Abadeer recordó algo importante, algo que impedía todo tipo de relación entre ellas. Finn.

— ¿Qué pasa con Finn?

Bonnie puso cara de no entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿No es tu novio?

Eso le causó gracia. No podía evitar reírse si ella creía que tenía algo que ver con Finn cuando no era así, pero debía admitir que quizá si fuera un tanto confuso, después de todo el chico estaba en su casa todo el tiempo, incluso esta mañana cuando fue a recogerla.

— Finn no es mi novio, Marcy. Digamos que con él tengo ese tipo de relación que estoy buscando contigo.

Si eso se suponía que la haría sentir mejor no había funcionado en lo absoluto. Había hecho todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y qué clase de relación estás buscando conmigo entonces? ¿Para qué me quieres a mi si ya tienes a Finn?

Sonaba molesta, y estaba molesta. No le gustaba la idea que tenía Bonnibel y mucho menos saber que el rubio podía besarla también y a saber qué más podía hacer con ella. La sola idea le daba nauseas.

— Te quiero a ti porque me interesas. Realmente quiero seguir besándote, y de ser posible, ahora mismo. Pero si no te interesa tampoco voy a obligarte.

Se levantó un tanto decepcionada y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo luego de tomar el mando y apagar la música. Ya estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para querer más ruido.

— Deberíamos irnos. El tiempo se va a acabar pronto.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando Marceline la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Tal vez iba a arrepentirse de esto después, pero por ahora le había gustado mucho el besarla como para renunciar a la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. De modo que se puso en pie y tomándola de la cintura la acercó de nuevo a ella y la volvió a besar, lento y tierno, como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio.

No daba la impresión de que Marcy fuera tan buena para tomar el control en situaciones como esas, pero lo había hecho y bastante bien. Bonnibel se había dejado llevar y ahora se encontraba tomando su cuello.

El tiempo que les quedaba lo usaron en cantar una canción más y en besarse hasta que tuvieron que salir de la habitación.

Cuando empezó la cita ninguna de las dos hubiera imaginado que terminarían así.

La cita continuó. Se divirtieron yendo al cine tanto como a cenar y simplemente pasear por el centro comercial.

Al terminar Marcy fue a dejarla hasta la puerta de su casa, en donde no estaba muy contenta de estar porque estaba más que segura que ahí dentro se encontraba el rubio, que tal vez en cuanto entrara se besarían y dormirían juntos.

No estaba muy feliz por ello.

— Fue la mejor cita que he tenido, Marcy.

Eso la hizo olvidarse un poco de Finn, este no era momento para pensar en él.

— Yo digo lo mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien.

Bonnibel ya se encontraba de pie a espaldas de la puerta, tan sólo esperando la despedida para entrar y contarle a su mejor amigo lo maravilloso que la había pasado, pero dado que él estaba enamorado de ella quizá no fuera una muy buena idea.

— Te llamo mañana.

— No, llama en cuanto hayas llegado a tu casa.

Sonrió. Era linda, y mucho. Tenía que admitir que tenía algo que le encantaba.

— Eso haré. Te veo después. Puedes pasar a verme al trabajo o a la casa cuando quieras.

— Te tomaré la palabra, tenlo por seguro.

Ya no supo qué más decir así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Bonnie todavía no había terminado, estaba esperando algo más que un simple "nos vemos" y ya que ella no había sabido dárselo iba a tener que quitárselo ella.

La besó una vez más.

En cuanto se separaron ahora sí tuvo que irse.

Bonnibel entró risueña a su casa sólo para toparse con Finn, quien en estos momentos la miraba totalmente sorprendido. Ahí supo que lo había visto todo. La había visto besar a Marceline.

— Bonnie, tú…

— Sí, besé a Marceline. Planeaba contártelo, pero al parecer ya lo viste por ti mismo.

El chico se dejó caer con pesadumbre en el sillón. No podía creerlo a pesar de que acababa de verlo. No era que tuviera algo en contra de la homosexualidad, simple y sencillamente Bonnibel era la mujer que le gustaba y por fin creía que estaba avanzando con ella. Esto tiraba por la borda todas sus esperanzas.

— Finn, ahora tengo con Marcy el mismo tipo de relación que tengo contigo.

La miró.

— Eso no es justo.

Iba a decir algo, pero él volvió a hablar.

— Yo llevo más tiempo contigo, ¿por qué ella tiene los mismos derechos que yo sobre ti?

Se lo pensó un buen rato antes de responder, pero Finn tenía razón, él llevaba más tiempo con ella y no era justo que ambos tuvieran derecho a las mismas cosas, así que después de pensarlo como por tres minutos tomó lo que posiblemente sería su decisión más estúpida.

— Tienes razón. Tú mereces tener más.

Lo tomó de la mano. Finn estaba todavía demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de otro modo que no fuera siguiéndola hasta su habitación.

— Tú tendrás de mí lo que nadie más ha tenido.

Tal vez era algo demente hacerlo con él sólo porque era su amigo, sólo porque sentía que de algún modo si lo estaba traicionando, y a sus sentimientos al ser consciente de lo que siente por ella, pero era lo único que se le ocurría hacer. Sin contar que estaba segura de que era lo mejor que podía hacer por Finn. Otra tontería más que agregar a la lista.

Esa noche cuando Marcy llamó nadie atendió el teléfono.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** A mi tampoco descuida xD Bonnie lo deja en la friendzone, independientemente de lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

 **mblaqplus02:** ¿Sabes lo bonito que es leer eso? Me llena de ternura, gracias, y en serio espero sigas aquí, y te haya gustado este capítulo. Espero leerte de nuevo.

 **Shovel Knight:** Gracias por eso. Creo que "pronto" es un término que ya no conozco, pero al menos no abandono que es lo importante. Espero te guste.

 **Agnesami:** Ya tienes tu cita, fue más productiva de lo esperado xD Luego tendremos más, no te preocupes. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi, gente bonita.** No me he tardado en actualizar y he subido los capítulos de ambas historias el mismo día... súper raro, lo sé, pero tenía ganas de escribir y cero cosas que hacer así que espero disfruten mucho esto como yo.

Gracias por todos sus reviews y follows y favs. Lo que me recuerda, necesito decirlo: una persona de las que estoy siguiendo su historia, o más bien debo terminar de leerla porque me parece que ya está completa, no estoy segura, le dio follow a esta historia, y no sé, es emocionante. Ni idea de si sabe que estoy siguiendo su historia, pero en fin, cosas de la vida. Y terminado el chisme, ahora sí, espero les guste. Perdonen los errores, siempre escribo y lo subo enseguida, nunca hay proceso de edición así que es por eso que a veces hay faltas, yo también las noto pero hasta después.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

― No sabría decir si estás triste o feliz. ―comentó sentándose a la mesa.

Ella sonrió.

― Un poco de ambos supongo.

Se había levantado temprano esperando tener alguna llamada y también para preparar el desayuno, pero con lo de la llamada se había decepcionado pues no tenía ni siquiera un mensaje esperándola.

― Cuéntame los motivos, panquecito.

― No me digas así, Simón, ya no soy una niña. ―se quejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Siempre serás mi niña. Pero no desvíes el tema, traviesa, que ya me di cuenta.

Tomó su plato y comenzó a comer mientras Marceline se sentaba a su lado y jugando con su comida se debatía entre contarle lo sucedido el día anterior o mejor guardárselo para sí misma.

― ¿Acaso ya no confías en tu viejo?

― Claro que sí… Ayer salí con Bonnibel y…

La interrumpió. Con su mala memoria apenas recordaba a Keila.

― ¿Quién es Bonnibel?

―La chica pelirrosa que te presenté el otro día.

― Claro, ya recordé. Continua.

― Bueno, salí con ella y pasamos de ser amigas a ser algo más, pero no es una relación y tiene lo mismo conmigo que con su mejor amigo, entonces no estoy segura de qué hacer o si mejor debería seguirle el juego. Se supone que yo soy heterosexual, ni siquiera sé porque acepté esto. ―suspiró. ― Además, anoche me dijo que le hablara, pero lo hice y no respondió el teléfono.

― Eso es porque se estaba acostándose con su amigo, panquecito. Lamento decírtelo.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

Había dejado de jugar con la comida sólo para voltear a verlo, y dudaba que fuera capaz de pasar bocado después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

― Es lógico. Seguramente se acuesta con él. No quiero que sufras, Marcy, por eso te lo digo desde ahora.

― Yo… Debo ir al trabajo. Te veo en la noche, Simón.

Él sólo asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano.

No quería pensar en eso. se negaba a imaginarse a Bonnibel acostándose con Finn, pero ella había dicho que también mantenía ese tipo de relación con él y, por lo que sabía, era bastante probable que eso incluyera sexo. Aunque esperaba de todo corazón estarse equivocando.

Para colmo tenía que lidiar también con esta confusión que empezaba a sembrarse en su cabeza, ¿por qué habría de importarle tanto si se acostaba con Finn si de todos modos sólo era un juego? Bonnibel lo había dejado bastante claro, quería experimentar y ella le parecía bastante atractiva para eso. no había más. Era sólo un experimento.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza terminó llegando deprimida al trabajo. Y estaba tan distraída que varias veces herró con el pedido de los clientes, su jefe terminó dándole un ultimátum: o se concentraba en lo que hacía o tendría que dejar el trabajo por hoy sin goce de sueldo, sólo le pagaría las dos horas que había estado ahí.

Eso fue innecesario ya que después logró olvidarse de ello un rato y no volvió a cometer ningún error en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su jefe la interceptó antes de salir y trató de invitarla a salir de nuevo, ella intentando ser cortes lo rechazó como siempre, pero esta vez estaba más insistente de lo normal, por suerte su mejor amiga había ido a recogerla y al ver como la hostigaba se metió a la tienda, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó fuera. No podía decir nada porque su hora de salida ya había pasado.

― Gracias por rescatarme, cada vez se pone más insistente y no quiere aceptar el no.

― No tienes que agradecer, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para salvarte el trasero de personas aprovechadas.

― Mi trasero te lo agradece.

Ambas se soltaron a reír a mitad de la calle sin importar que algunas personas voltearan a verlas tal vez creyendo que estaban locas, pero eso era lo de menos. Marceline siempre se veía muy influenciada por la opinión de los demás, pero cuando estaba con Keila podía ser ella misma, era la única persona que la conocía completamente, todo su pasado, su presente y también lo que quería hacer de su futuro y después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron seguían juntas. Eso era lo que llaman una amistad verdadera.

― Keila, eres la mejor.

― Lo sé, pero dejando de lado los halagos. Hay que darnos prisa.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Ya lo verás. Te va a encantar.

Caminaron un buen rato y aun así no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían pues nunca había pasado por esas calles ni conocía a nadie ahí. Trató de recordar si había escuchado algo sobre un buen lugar por ahí, pero no encontró nada en su memoria.

Al final terminaron yendo al boliche. A Marceline le encantó la idea puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y sin presumir, pero era muy buena, por no decir que la mejor.

― Vamos, Keila, creí que habías dicho que entrenaste duro para poder ganarme. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese entrenamiento?

― Cállate, Marcy. Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Lo estás dando todo?

Keila volteo a verla molesta y ella se colocó al lado de la mesa donde no pudiera alcanzarla.

De todos modos, lo intentó y comenzó a perseguirla. Después de un rato eso se volvió muy divertido y no pararon hasta que Keila logró atraparla por muy poco. A decir verdad, apenas había alcanzado a tomarla de su blusa por lo que, o se detenía, o terminaría semidesnuda ahí mismo.

El boliche ya había quedado en segundo lugar a pesar de que seguían ahí. Se habían detenido a un lado de la puerta y justo en ese momento entró Bonnibel, y no iba sola, Finn la acompañaba.

Dejaron de jugar y de reír. Esa era una faceta suya demasiado juguetona, una que ellos dos no conocían todavía.

― Marcy.

― Hola, Bonnie. Finn.

― Abadeer.

― ¡Bonnie, Finn! Qué bueno verlos. ¿Qué hacen por acá?

― Siempre venimos al boliche aquí. ¿Y ustedes?

― Sólo estábamos pasando el rato.

Keila no tenía ni idea del porqué de la tensión entre Finn y Marceline, pero planeaba sacarla de ahí lo antes posible y hacer que le explicara el asunto. Estaba segura que hasta Bonnibel podría percibirlo, aunque ella parecía ajena a todo cuanto no fueran los pinos cayendo.

― ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotras? ―ofreció Marceline.

― Claro. Nos encantaría.

Ni siquiera había dejado responder a Finn quien claramente se veía que él no estaba de acuerdo en sentarse con ellas. Quería a Bonnie para sí, no entendía porque debía compartirla con alguien que era prácticamente nueva en su vida. Pero si la pelirrosa había dicho la verdad, él era el único hasta ahora que podía tener relaciones con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, más importante, y buscaría el momento para poder decírselo a ella, y que supiera quien era más importante.

No era que Marceline le cayera mal, de hecho, le parecía alguien muy agradable y habría querido ser su amigo de no ser por la relación que ahora tenía con Bonnibel, eso si no pensaba tolerarlo.

― Iremos por lo zapatos.

― De acuerdo, nosotras estamos en aquella mesa.

Señaló un pequeño lugar al fondo donde se podían ver dos bebidas a medio terminar junto con una charola de nachos.

― Enseguida vamos.

Marcy y Keila fueron de vuelta a su mesa y apenas habían llegado cuando su amiga comenzó a preguntarle entre susurros qué rayos estaba pasando entre ellos dos porque definitivamente llevaban encima un instinto asesino difícil de ocultar.

― Tienes que contármelo todo. Sé que algo pasó entre Finn y tú.

― No precisamente. Te lo cuento después, no deben tardar en llegar.

Y tenía razón. Apenas unos minutos después ya estaban ahí y aunque el ambiente era un poco incómodo, trataron de ignorarlo y simplemente jugar.

Comenzaron bastante parejos. Marceline era asombrosa, pero Bonnibel no se quedaba atrás y casi se podría decir que jugaba tan bien como ella. Por otro lado, Finn sabia menos que todos, pero Keila estaba errando bastantes tiros por estar de distraída pensando en lo que estaba pasando entre su amiga y el rubio.

― Vamos bien, Finn.

― Podríamos ganar, estás bastante a la par con Marceline.

Ella sonrió pues sabía que estaba en lo cierto. El boliche era su adoración.

― Necesito ir al W.C., regreso enseguida.

Era el turno de tirar de Bonnibel por lo que no prestó tanta atención, y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que Finn se fue detrás de ella. Sólo Keila lo notó, pero prefirió no intervenir, ya le preguntaría a Marcy después qué había pasado.

Antes de poder entrar fue interceptada por el rubio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí.

Había colocado sus brazos en cada lado para evitar que se fuera y para que cualquiera que los viera no los fuera interrumpir porque de la manera en la que la tenía atrapada sólo podía dar para pensar que eran amantes o algo así.

― ¿Qué haces, Finn?

― Bonnie ya me lo contó, Marcy.

Ella se sorprendió. Sabía que era su mejor amigo, pero honestamente no esperaba que le fuera a decir lo que ahora tenían.

― Me caías realmente bien. Pero no puedo seguir viéndote igual después de eso.

― No entiendo. Creí que ustedes dos no eran novios.

― Tsk. ―le molestaba recordar ese detalle. ― No lo somos, pero me gusta la monogamia igual, y quiero a Bonnie para mí.

― ¿Se supone que es mi culpa que le haya interesado?

Tampoco iba a dejarse intimidar por alguien a quien ni siquiera consideraba peligroso. Quería hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo.

― Tal vez no lo sea, pero no me gusta y no puedo exigirle a ella que se aleje de ti…

― Tampoco a mi puedes obligarme a alejarme de ella, Finn.

― ¡Ya lo sé! ―dijo gritando en susurros.

― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

― Oh, eso. Yo sólo venía a disculparme porque no te contestamos el teléfono ayer, y a explicarte que estábamos demasiado ocupados como para tomar tu llamada.

― De… ¿De qué estás hablando?

― No finjas que no entiendes, Marcy. Pero por si acaso, estuvimos teniendo sexo y por eso no pudimos responder.

 _Eso es porque se estaba acostándose con su amigo, panquecito. Lamento decírtelo._ Las palabras de Simón no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza y le gritaban que había tenido razón, que ellos se acostaban y fue una idiota al creer que no era así.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente a Finn. Todavía le quedaba suficiente entereza. Aunque no tanta como para pensar en algo ingenioso que decir, todo lo que se le ocurrió fue salir casi corriendo de ahí. A estas alturas se había olvidado del juego y de Keila, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que esos dos habían estado juntos y a ella le dolía como si le hubieran sido infiel cuando sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Sólo quería llegar corriendo a casa y caer en los brazos de Simón, en estos momentos probablemente era el único que podría hacerla sentir mejor.

Finn volvió junto a Keila y Bonnibel que se habían detenido porque era su turno y no estaba para tirar.

― ¿Y Marcy? ―preguntó Keila que sabía bien que él la había ido a buscar.

― No lo sé. Ella se fue sin decirme nada, no tengo idea de a dónde podría haber ido.

La pelinegra comenzó a preocuparse, pero enseguida supo donde estaba su amiga, sólo había un lugar en el mundo en el que podía estar cuando se sentía mal, pero iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ir ya que odiaba estar en su presencia. Daba lo mismo, por su amiga podía hacer cualquier cosa.

― ¿A dónde vas, Keila? ―preguntó Bonnie al ver que tomaba sus cosas con prisa.

― Ya sé a dónde fue Marcy, debo ir a buscarla.

― Yo voy contigo.

No le dio tiempo ni a responder cuando ya la estaba siguiendo así que no tuvo de otra que aceptar que fuera también.

― Nos vemos en la casa, Finn. ―le dijo a modo de despedida.

Él no respondió, pero no le había gustado que después de haberse podido deshacer de ella Bonnibel hubiera ido tras ella de nuevo. Eso echaba todo su esfuerzo por la borda, pero en realidad daba lo mismo; después de lo que le había dicho a Marceline, no querría volver a ver a Bonnie por el resto de su vida.

No hubiera tenido que alejarla si no hubiera aceptado ese estúpido acuerdo que se le había ocurrido a la pelirrosa, quien últimamente se la pasaba teniendo malas ideas.

Marceline había llegado ya a su casa ya que no le quedaba tan lejos, sin contar que había ido corriendo por eso pudo llegar más temprano. Entró chocando con las cosas, necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo de Simón, pero en lugar de recibirlo tuvo que llegar ella a levantarlo porque se encontraba inconsciente en mitad del suelo de su habitación.

― ¡Simón! ―gritó al tiempo que lo zarandeaba.

El anciano se levantó poco a poco aturdido y recibió el efusivo abrazo de Marcy quien lo miraba asustada hasta que su olfato se aclaró y se dio cuenta de que estaba bebido, entonces tuvo que soltarlo y retirarse un poco.

― Simón, bebiste.

― Yo no quería, panquecito, pero Gunter me obligó a acompañarlo.

― Simón…

Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo junto a él sin decir nada. Simplemente estaba pensando en lo difícil que sería después para ella tratar con un alcohólico. No era molestia, pero le dolía que la persona a la que más quería hubiera caído en eso.

Keila y Bonnibel entraron casi corriendo ya que, por suerte, Keila tenia llave de la casa y no dudo en usarla para poder localizar a su amiga. No quería que estuviera con Simón en estos momentos porque lo conocía y lo más probable es que hubiera pasado justo lo que temía. Podía estar ebrio y hacer toda clase de estupideces.

Los encontró a ambos sentados en el suelo a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Enseguida corrió a abrazarla cuando notó que su rostro reflejaba una tremenda tristeza.

― ¿Pasó algo, Marcy? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?

Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que Bonnibel también estaba ahí y se encontraba de pie simplemente observando la escena.

― Keila, ¿podrías dejarme un momento con Bonnie?

Se sorprendió de que quisiera hablar con ella y no le dio buena espina, pero no dijo nada. Si quería hablar estaba dispuesta a hablar.

― Claro. Estaré en la cocina si me necesitan, pero no pueden hablar aquí.

― Descuida, hablaremos en mi habitación.

Se levantaron y Keila hizo caso al pedido de su amiga yendo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua pues estaba cansada por lo rápido que habían ido para poder llegar hasta ahí. Seguía preocupada y se sentía como que la estaban dejando fuera de todo, pero por el momento tendría que esperar.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación Marceline cerró la puerta para evitar que fueran interrumpidas.

Agradecía no haber llorado, al menos hasta el momento porque no le gustaba que la vieran así.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

― ¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono ayer? Me dijiste que te llamara.

― Oh, eso. Lo siento, no lo escuché.

― Ya veo. Estaban haciendo tanto ruido que no lo oíste. ―dijo bastante triste.

― Basta de rodeos, Marcy. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

La pelirrosa ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿qué iba a hacer si Marceline le pedía lo mismo que Finn? No era que no quisiera hacerlo con ella, pero le había prometido a Finn que le daría más.

― Simón tenía toda la razón.

― ¿Simón? ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Tú y Finn de acostaron!

La acusación la golpeo como un balde de agua fría a pesar de que ya imaginaba que por ahí iba el asunto. Seguramente Finn se lo habría dicho y eso le molestaba.

― Perdona, Bonnie, me alteré un poco, pero en realidad está bien. Tú y yo somos amigas que se besan y ya, no tengo autoridad sobre tus decisiones.

Ya sabía eso, pero aun así se sentía mal por no poder darle más a Marcy. Y en el estado en el que estaba ahorita, estaba segura que, aunque se lo ofreciera no lo aceptaría.

― Déjame compensártelo. Hagamos algo maravilloso sólo tú y yo. Vayamos de viaje, ¿qué dices?

― No puedo hacer eso, no tengo tanto dinero y debo trabajar.

― Di que sí, voy a pagarlo yo.

― ¿Estás intentando comprarme con dinero?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quiero darte un momento inolvidable. Ya te lo dije, quiero tener contigo lo mismo que tengo con Finn.

Suspiró.

― No lo sé, Bonnie.

― Por favor.

La tomó de las mejillas y alzó su rostro, después la besó. Primero un beso pequeño, luego conforme le fue correspondiendo fue aumentando la intensidad.

― ¿Entonces vas conmigo?

― ¿Cuándo?

― El fin de semana, vayamos sólo nosotras.

― De acuerdo.

― Bien. No estés molesta, de verdad siento no haberte respondido ayer.

― Ya olvídalo.

Escucharon un fuerte ruido en la cocina y tuvieron que salir.

Keila estaba de pie mirando estupefacta a Simón quien se encontraba tirado de nuevo en el piso, esta vez parecía serio. Se asustaron tanto que corrieron hacía él para tratar de despertarlo.

― ¡Keila! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

― ¡Yo no hice nada!

Bonnie sacó enseguida su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, pero Marcy se lo impidió.

― No le gusta ir al hospital, llamaré a nuestro médico particular.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera de nuevo por el alcohol o de verdad tendría que tener una seria charla con él. Por el momento no podía ni pensar por el pánico.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Tú me hiciste plantearme una duda bastante interesante. Cuando leí tu comentario pensé "Pero ella no está saliendo en realidad con ninguno, es diferente" y eso me llevó a cuestionarme qué es en realidad el estar saliendo con alguien. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a eso, pero todavía no encuentro ninguna característica. Gracias por comentar, en serio, y espero que te guste, te aseguro que con el tiempo se irán aclarando muchas dudas.

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¿Sabes lo mucho que me alegra tener aquí a alguien que me lee siempre? Eres genial :3 Aunque me sorprende eso de que nunca hayas estado en la friendzone... bueno, no me sorprende tanto porque tampoco me ha pasado xD choca esos 5 (?) Hi5. Ya tienes tu capítulo que espero te haya gustado.

 **mblaqplus02:** Ya se lo dará todo después 7w7 tiene que pasar en algún momento, descuida. Owww gracias, espero sigas leyéndome, me encantaría seguir viendo tus comentarios :3 P.D. Yo también amo los celos.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaaa, personas! tanto tiempo, pero al fin soy libre de la u y pude escribir, aunque también se lo deben agradecer a sus reviews que me inspiraron para ponerme manos a la obra.**

 **En fin, ya no los voy a distraer para que continúen leyendo. Espero lo disfruten y gracias por seguir aquí y por dar follow, fav, y dejar reviews 3**

 **Mucha suerte. Abrazos.**

* * *

Al final resulta que a Simón sólo se le había bajado el azúcar por eso el desmayo. Estaba contenta de que no fuera nada grave, pero, de todos modos, su problema con la bebida la preocupaba, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de volver a pensar en la proposición que le hizo Bonnibel, en estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

No se atrevía a decirle a Simón la verdad, ella no solía mentir, pero hablarle a su padre putativo sobre lo que averiguó hace dos años sobre Betty sería fatal para él.

 **Flash Back**

Un día cansado en su trabajo, llegó a casa sin ánimos ni para cocinar de manera que ordenó una pizza y se sentó frente al televisor a esperar a que llegara. No había nada bueno en la tele, no le quedó más opción que dejarle en el box, era lo único que podía tolerar ver de todos los programas que transmitían a esa hora.

Tenía una soda de manzana en la mesa a la cual le daba uno que otro trago ocasionalmente tratando de no terminársela para no tener que ir por más en cuanto su pizza llegara; no estaba funcionando muy bien, ahora la lata estaba por la mitad y todavía faltaban como diez minutos antes de que aparecieran por ahí.

Estaba completamente recargada en el sofá con los pies encima del reposabrazos, no temía maltratarlo, era suyo después de todo.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se levantó con pereza, pero feliz de que al fin podría probar bocado. Para su sorpresa y decepción no se encontraba en la puerta quien ella esperaba, sino alguien que había olvidado avisar que vendría y que, por lo tanto, ahora la pillaba desprevenida, con apenas una camiseta y un pequeño short. Se avergonzó, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Tienes noticias?

Él sólo asintió. Era una persona bastante seria, pero se veía incluso más calmado de lo normal. Eso no le daba buena espina. No lo hizo esperar más tiempo y sin decir palabra se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, entre más rápido acabaran con eso mejor.

Lo dirigió hasta el comedor y una vez que ambos se sentaron él dejó un sobre arriba de la mesa. Ella lo recogió cautelosa, después de abrirlo no entendía del todo lo que estaba viendo. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y algo encrespado, la reconoció de una foto antigua que siempre cargaba Simón en su cartera. Era ella. Su princesa.

— Betty.

El hombre volvió a asentir.

En las fotos se veía feliz, y eso no era todo, estaba en un verde prado con flores y juegos infantiles… Llevaba un niño en brazos. Un hombre la tomaba por la cintura y sonreía con ella. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella era feliz lejos de Simón, tenía una familia que la amaba y no parecía tener el más mínimo remordimiento por lo roto que había dejado al pobre anciano.

Siguió pasando en las fotos donde seguía saliendo toda la familia sonriendo, divirtiéndose. Hasta que llegó a la última foto. Las risas cambiaron por lágrimas, los paisajes alegres se entristecieron con árboles decaídos y tierra seca, los alegres colores se pintaron de negro y ni siquiera el sol que quemaba en esos momentos era sinónimo de felicidad. El pequeño se aferraba con fuerza al suelo donde estaba de rodillas y lloraba con tanta amargura que incluso a través de una simple foto se lograba transmitir la pena tan dolorosa por la que estaban atravesando. El señor daba la impresión de estar sumergido en su propio dolor como para poder consolar a su hijo. No lloraba, pero tenía la vista clavada en una rosa que había quedado sobre el ataúd que se encontraba ya en el pozo.

No pudo seguir viendo y dejó las fotos boca abajo sobre la mesa. Le dolía tanto por la expresión en el rostro de todos los presentes como por Simón, él no podía enterarse de eso o acabaría por desmoronarse.

La pizza llegó poco rato después de que el inspector saliera, Marceline la recibió, pero no la tocó en toda la noche, ni al día siguiente. Terminó por tirar la pizza completa a la basura al tercer día.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora iba llegando a su trabajo tratando de olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos que la aquejaban, necesitaba estar al cien por ciento presente en su trabajo si quería conservarlo. Su jefe era bueno con ella, pero no estaba segura de cuánto le aguantaría si seguía cometiendo errores.

Apenas entró se fue directo a su área sin fijarse en ninguna otra cosa, pero hubo cierta frase que llamó su atención y no sólo por la manera de expresarlo, tan casual, sino también porque reconoció la voz de la persona que lo había dicho.

— Soy gay.

Un chico se encontraba hablando con el jefe. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una camisa blanca con las mangas por los codos. Cabello rosa bien peinado, pero sin parecer nerd, ojos azules, y unas pom… bonita figura.

Gumball.

Lo conocía bien, pero no se detuvo a saludar porque él estaba hablando con su jefe y porque ella tenía que entrar a trabajar.

Tenía años que no sabía nada de él. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando tenía diecinueve años… Esa era una larga historia que prefería no recordar. Le incomodaba mucho encontrarlo ahí, no sabía a qué había ido, pero le urgía que se fuera.

Para su mala suerte media hora después lo tenía ahí con el uniforme del trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía que existía el uniforme para hombres ya que los únicos empleados en ese lugar eran de sexo femenino, pero al parecer él se las ingenio para que lo dejaran entrar… Ahora tenía más sentido lo que le había dicho al gerente. Ella sabía con toda seguridad que Gumball no era gay.

Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y como no tenía a donde correr tuvo que quedarse, poner una sonrisa que se viera real y saludarlo.

— Marcy, es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Lo mismo digo, ha pasado tanto…

— Lo sé, la última vez que te vi fue cuando corriste fuera de la iglesia marchándote con tu primo.

Eso la incomodaba, no se le hubiera ocurrido que Gumball era de esos que te echan en cara las cosas, además ella habló con él antes de irse y creía que ahora ya todo estaba, si no bien, al menos tranquilo entre ellos.

Se dio cuenta que era la única que parecía sentirse rara con la situación, él sonreía como lo había visto hacer tantas veces antes y llevaba esa mirada de borrego a medio morir.

— Siento aquello.

— Descuida, no lo dije para molestarte, tampoco me gusta que te sientas incomoda. Sólo quería recordarte que te prometí…

— Gumball… —lo interrumpió. — No ahora. Estamos en el trabajo y no quiero recibir una amonestación.

— Oh, por supuesto. ¿Podremos hablar en algún momento?

— Tal vez.

Entonces lo dejó ahí y continuó con su trabajo, ya eran demasiadas cosas en su mente como para sumarle ahora el regreso de Gumball, no tenía las ganas ni la suficiente energía para lidiar con esto ahora. Era mucho lo que debía resolver dentro de ella misma.

El día se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera creído, y afortunadamente, el pelirrosa había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella en todo lo que restaba del día. Ese día salió a toda prisa para no darle oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque sabía muy bien que no podría estar haciendo eso siempre.

Algún día tendría que darle la cara. Seguir huyendo no era una opción. Por desgracia.

Recibió una llamada cuando iba rumbo a su casa y contestó sin mucho ánimo. Desde que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con Finn y Bonnibel cada vez que recibía una llamada de ella no podía sentir la misma emoción de antes.

— Dime.

— Hola, Marcy.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— … Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo. Tal vez si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos…

— Perdona —la cortó. — Hoy estoy ocupada.

— Oh… Ya veo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La verdad no tenía ningún plan, era mejor que se le ocurriera algo pronto antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

— ¡Marceline! — gritó alguien a la distancia.

Sabía quién era incluso antes de voltear y ver su rosada cabellera. Venía corriendo hacia ella y al llegar la sujetó del brazo y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

— Ya has huido suficientes veces. Sólo déjame hablar contigo. — se quejó con tono irritado.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Bonnibel al otro lado de la línea.

— Él es… Lo siento, Bonnie, estoy ocupada, tengo que irme. Hablamos después.

— Esper…

No la dejó terminar, simplemente colgó el teléfono y lo apagó.

— ¿Qué quieres Gumball? Creí que te había dicho…

— No puedo esperar. Estuve años esperando verte de nuevo. Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Una amistad nada más.

Suspiró. Conocía a Gumball lo suficiente como para saber que no pararía de insistir.

— De acuerdo. Seamos amigos.

— ¿En serio? — Ahora se veía bastante feliz. Era adorable cuando se ponía así.

— Sí.

— Te prometo que seré el mejor amigo del mundo. —sonrió.

...

— ¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? —preguntó Finn viendo como sostenía el teléfono sin dejar de mirarlo. Como si quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas.

— ¿Eh? No es nada.

— Pero si te has quedado mirando el teléfono desde que Abadeer te colgó.

— Es eso… Es que no puedo creer que me haya colgado. Además…

No podía estar confundida, definitivamente la voz que escuchó era de un hombre llamándola. Algo no estaba bien. Se supone que Marceline no tenía novio, eso la dejaba un poco más tranquila, pero cuando la llamaron había sonado casi desesperado, y eso la intrigaba.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó al ver que no decía nada.

— Nada. Olvídalo.

— … De acuerdo. —tampoco era que muriera de ganas de hablar de Marceline. Lo que más quería era evitar el tema.

— Creo que iré a su casa.

— Hey, espera. —la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, quizá más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

— Auch.

No la soltó.

— ¿A dónde vas? Si no quiso salir contigo, ¿por qué crees que va a querer recibirte? Ta vez está ocupada.

Finn no tenía idea de la voz que había escuchado, pero aquello había sido como recordarle que la había dejado de lado por estar con aquel tipo.

— No pierdo nada con ir. Necesito hablar con ella.

Se zafó del agarre de Finn y salió de su casa a toda prisa. Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que esperar, todavía se encontraba en calzoncillo y no podía salir así a la calle.

Bonnibel caminó todo el tramo a casa de Marceline, eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando tocó la puerta y en ningún momento se había detenido a reflexionar que quizá podría despertarla, al menos hasta que salió y la vio en pijama, una camisa que apenas le llegaba un poco por debajo del muslo. Se veía increíble.

— ¿Bonnie? —su voz logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿No podía esperar a mañana? Ya estaba dormida y mañana debo ir temprano al trabajo.

— Lo siento, pero sólo será un segundo. Lo prometo.

Se lo pensó un poco y volteó hacia la habitación de Simón. Sabía que seguiría dormido un buen rato más, pero de todos modos le preocupaba despertarlo, últimamente había estado teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

— De acuerdo, pero sólo un minuto.

La dejó pasar y la condujo hasta el comedor.

— ¿Té o café?

— Café, gracias.

Puso la cafetera en la estufa y mientras el agua se calentaba sacó todo. No se tardó tanto cuando al fin estuvo listo y comenzó a preparar su té y el café de Bonnibel. Si ella tomaba lo mismo que la pelirrosa no podría dormir en toda la noche, definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara.

Bonnibel no dijo nada hasta que Marceline se sentó junto a ella y dejó las tazas en la mesa.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

De pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, sólo le habían dado ganas de verla, y ahora mismo también sentía la necesidad de despojarla de la única prenda que lograba cubrir su lindo cuerpo.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó dando un pequeño trago a su té. Estaba caliente, pero no tanto como para no poder tomarlo.

— Yo sólo quería verte.

— ¿Sólo viniste a eso?

— No yo… ¿Quién era el hombre que te gritó hace rato que hablábamos por teléfono?

Marceline había dejado su taza en la mesa de nuevo y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo jugueteando con sus dedos. No pudo sostenerle la mirada a Bonnibel y la fijó en el refrigerador.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Me estoy entrometiendo mucho, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

— Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, realmente me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

La pelirrosa se levantó de la silla para acercarse más a ella y así no pudiera levantarse. Marceline la miró confundida. Ella sólo quería dormir.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Finn?

— No. Te dije que lo olvidaras.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estás evitando?

— Yo no te estoy evitando.

Bonnibel intentó rozar su mejilla con la mano e instintivamente ella retrocedió.

Hizo una mueca. No le gustaba para nada que la estuviera rechazando. Volvió a acercar su mano tomando su cuello suavemente luego se inclinó buscando su boca. Parecía que Marceline la evitaría de nuevo, se veía que quería hacerlo, pero al final no fue capaz y se dejó besar por la pelirrosa. Un beso suave y lento, como los que pocas veces había dado en su vida.

Bonnie apoyó su mano libre en la pierna de Abadeer y fue subiéndola sorprendiendo por completo a la pelinegra quien la sostuvo para evitar que siguiera avanzando por su muslo. Ya había subido una parte de su camiseta, y si antes le quedaba muy arriba, ahora era peor.

Con una mano evitaba que Bonnibel continuara y con la otra se aferraba al suéter al tiempo que disfrutaba de cada beso que seguía dándole.

— Déjame avanzar.

Marceline no pudo responder, seguía jadeando y se aferraba al brazo de Bonnibel, tuvo que forzarse a responder cuando ella intentó subir su mano de nuevo por su pierna.

Al menos esta vez logró llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior.

— No hagas esto. No quiero sentir que lo estás haciendo sólo por caridad, o lastima. No me ofendas de esta manera.

— Yo no lo hago por eso…

— Ya basta, por favor.

Bonnibel se le quedó mirando sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

— Creí que estabas de acuerdo en ser esto. Pensé que estaba bien para ti el tipo de amistad que tenemos. Tal vez me no me di a entender cómo debía.

Se acercó a su boca de nuevo, pero no la besó ni Marceline lo intentó. Sus palabras estaban sonando bastante duras, la sorprendía la capacidad que tenía de decir las cosas, sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, desde un principio su trato había sido así, no se suponía que se quedara esperando por más o que fuera a ser la única con la que se besara.

— Déjame ser lo suficientemente clara. Yo quiero intentar todo contigo, pero sin sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Como amigas. No hagamos de este tipo de cosas algo muy grande.

Volvió a besarla y pasar la mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando su espalda sin que ella se resistiera. No había venido con esas intenciones, pero ahora se daba cuenta que realmente quería hacerlo.

Se alejó sólo para sentarse de nuevo en su silla y extendió los brazos hacia Marcy dándole a entender que fuera a sentarse con ella. Ese gesto hizo que Marceline notara el moretón que adornaba ahora su parte de su brazo, pero no dijo nada, no le parecía algo importante. No lo dudó mucho antes de obedecer y sentarse en sus piernas de frente a ella.

— No podemos hacer tanto ruido, Simón duerme.

— Entonces procura controlar tu voz.

Se deshizo de su camisa dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Marceline tenía un cuerpo envidiable, si con ropa se veía bien, sin ella se veía aún mejor.

Tocarlo era tan suave como acariciar el pétalo de una flor y la manera en la que se escuchaba su voz, en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella podría escuchar, eso era lo que más le encantaba.

Bonnibel tenía razón, no tenía nada de malo tener sexo sólo por diversión, y mucho menos debería arruinar esa maravillosa situación en la que se había metido con estúpidos sentimentalismos. Era mejor disfrutar de ella todo lo que pudiera.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Marcy cayó dormida. Esa fue la hora en la que Bonnibel salió de la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie.

Ella no abrió los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Se despertó de casualidad, confundida. Se encontraba en el sofá con su camiseta para dormir, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto debajo, al parecer Bonnie se había encargado sólo de que no la vieran sin nada.

Salió corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. Recorrió toda la casa en diez minutos mientras se vestía, se arreglaba y lavaba su cabello. Todo lo hizo en tiempo record y se fue como un rayo rumbo a su trabajo.

Seguía cansada por lo de ayer, no nada más por el ejercicio, sino por la desvelada también, ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de eso.

Su jefe estaba esperándola en la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ese tipo no se daba por vencido con nada y de no ser por él, su trabajo sería incluso más increíble de lo que ya lo era.

— Llegas muy a tiempo, Marcy.

— Lo siento.

— No importa, faltan tres minutos todavía para tu hora de entrada.

— Genial, entonces es mejor que entre de una vez.

— Espera…

No le quedó más remedio que detenerse y esperar por lo que tuviera que decir, aunque ya tenía una idea bastante clara de por dónde iría el asunto.

En ese momento Gumball también venía llegando y se detuvo junto a ellos a saludar. En parte porque había notado la expresión de Marceline, esa que indicaba que esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y ella sólo quería huir y esconderse en algún lugar donde nunca fuera encontrada.

— Buenos días, jefe. Marceline.

— Buenos días, Gumball. —saludó el supervisor un poco irritado por haberlos interrumpido.

— Hola. Yo tengo que entrar a checar o se me hará tarde.

Y esa fue la excusa para escapar de ambos y no tener que verlos, en especial a su jefe, al menos con Gumball ya había quedado en que serían únicamente amigos. No podía estar segura si le había dicho la verdad en eso, pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar en él, después de todo lo iba a tener bastante cerca, a saber, por cuanto tiempo.

Keila fue a verla a la hora de la comida, se veía molesta y supo que aparte de todo lo que ya le estaba pasando tendría que soportar sus quejas y reclamos. Se fueron a comer al restaurante de enfrente, aquel pequeño café que tenía grandes ventanales, mesas pequeñas y las más grandes eran aquellas con los asientos pegados a la pared que se encontraban en cada esquina. Las chicas tomaron una de estas últimas porque Keila amaba tener lo mejor. Pidieron dos cafés y dos platillos principales que al ser apenas medio día no eran más que un omelette como desayuno.

Había un rico aroma impregnando el ambiente. Probablemente gracias a la cafeína.

— Marceline, estoy muy molesta. —le dijo una vez que la camarera se hubo ido.

Ella suspiró.

— Puedo notarlo. ¿Por qué?

— Hace mucho no sé nada de ti. Sé que pasa algo con Bonnibel, pero no tengo idea de qué es.

— Oh eso…

— Sí, eso. Así que no te irás de aquí hasta que lo sepa todo. Soy tu mejor amiga.

— De acuerdo. Te voy a contar todo lo que me está pasando porque honestamente ya me cansé de que lleguen problemas tras problemas. —dijo de manera acelerada, sólo quería hablarle a alguien de todo. — Primero Bonnibel con su dichosa propuesta.

— ¿Qué propuesta? —eso la confundía.

— Quiere que seamos algo así como "amigas con derecho".

— ¿Qué? Obviamente le dijiste que no. Tú no eres de las que hace eso.

— … En realidad, le dije que sí.

Esa respuesta la emocionó, consideraba que era una experiencia interesante para alguien como Marceline que siempre hacía las cosas de la manera correcta. No se la imaginaba teniendo ese tipo de relación con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer. Sonrió.

— ¿Y el problema es?

— No lo sé… tiene lo mismo con Finn.

— Bueno, son amigas, no tiene prohibido hacerlo con otros.

En ese momento se acercó de nuevo la camarera que venía con sus pedidos y los dejó sobre la mesa. Keila le sonrió en agradecimiento y bebió un poco de su café.

— Lo sé. Pero esto que tengo con ella ha hecho que Finn me odie.

— Pero sólo son amigos.

— Está enamorado de ella, Keila.

Había parado de comer un segundo para razonar eso. Ahora entendía la escena del otro día en el boliche. Finn había tenido un ataque de celos y confrontó a Marceline, pero ahora le quedaba una duda…

— ¿Por qué huiste ese día en el boliche? ¿Qué te dijo Finn?

— Él dijo… —se quedó callada, ¿cómo decirle que se había puesto triste porque Bonnibel se acostó con él?

— Dijo…

— Me comentó lo que hizo con ella la noche anterior…

— Oh…

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato mientras trataban de pasarse la comida. Sus platos estaban casi llenos.

— ¿Cuáles eran los otros problemas?

— Simón me preocupa.

— Eso siempre es así. Pasa al siguiente.

— Gumball volvió.

Eso casi la hizo atragantarse con la comida y comenzó a toser. Tomó café para no morir de asfixia mientras Marceline la veía con seriedad sin intervenir.

— ¿Cuál Gumball?

— ¿Cuántos Gumball conoces? Es obvio que es el único, te estoy hablando del chico de hace unos años.

— Aquel con el que…

— Sí, el mismo. Y trabajo donde mismo que yo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que escuchas.

Creyó que jamás volvería a saber nada de ese chico, y ahora de la nada... Marceline debía estar pasando por un momento muy incómodo teniéndolo cerca.

Ahora entendía porque su amiga había estado tan distante en estos últimos días con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

— Bonnibel, Finn y para colmo Gumball también. Eres un imán de problemas.

— Ayer me acosté con Bonnibel.

Fue imposible que después de eso Keila no escupiera su café en el piso.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¡Me la había creído! XD no manches, me asustas diciendo que la mataron. Awww, no me molesta, el punto en el fic es que algunos personajes terminen siendo odiados, sin importar que sea la protagonista o quien sea. Gracias por los likes /w\

 **LucyloquillaXD:** La gente cree cosas (?) Nah, es que Bonnie ha tomado malas decisiones, eso es todo. Creo que ahora la está haciendo sufrir más UwU

 **Persona invitado (No aparece nombre):** Yo sé que normalmente Marcy no sería así, pero en este fic me dieron ganas de ponerla en el papel contrario, donde ella es la persona frágil :3

 **Azuna Konoe:** Gracias por todos tus reviews :3 Me hicieron decir como "Ya debo escribir". XD Ya sé, me gusta mucho escribir historias dramáticas así que aquí verás bastante de eso, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y me sigas leyendo porque esto apenas está empezando ÒwÓ


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, personas.**

Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el próximo capítulo de esta increíble historia XD

Bueno, dejándonos de bromas, gracias por esperar y por dejar sus opiniones sobre este pequeño vicio que tengo.

Cuidense mucho y espero seguirlos leyendo. Espero lo disfruten, muchos abrazos, y de verdad espero que todos ustedes estén bien.

* * *

—¿Traje de baño?

—Listo.

—¿Muda de ropa?

—Ya está.

—¿Condones?

—¿Condones? —repitió extrañada mientras volteaba a verla.

Keila permanecía sentada en la cama mientras le ayudaba a repasar a su amiga todo lo que era necesario llevar al viaje que haría junto a Bonnibel. Cuando Marceline volteó a mirarla ella le hizo una seña con los dedos dando a entender su punto sobre lo que acababa de decir provocando que la chica enrojeciera.

—Idiota… No necesitamos eso.

—Ya lo sé —se burló —. Pero es divertido sugerirlo.

—Además, quizá no hagamos nada de eso.

—Ya lo hicieron una vez y estarán todo un fin de semana solas en un hotel, debes estar loca si crees que no van a hacer nada. Quizá ni siquiera salgan de la habitación.

—Sólo cállate.

El timbre sonó y fue Keila quien se levantó a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba al otro lado, honestamente creyó que sería Bonnibel pues era ella a quien estaban esperando.

Gumball llevaba puesta una camisa con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo y un pantalón de vestir que resaltaba sus atributos. Siempre había sido un chico guapo y honesto, era el prototipo de hombre perfecto, y nunca entendió del todo porque Marceline lo había dejado. Como su mejor amiga quería lo mejor para ella, y estaba segura de que él podía dárselo.

—Keila, que gusto verte otra vez.

Su sonrisa era como la de un niño, tan radiante y sincera.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Marcy me llamó.

—Oh, entonces pasa. Ella está en la habitación.

El chico no lo dudó y entró como si fuera su propia casa, después de todo conocía cada rincón de aquel lugar. Le traía un poco de nostalgia volver a estar ahí.

Ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Marceline por verlo entrar a su habitación lo hacía feliz, si podía ayudarla, aunque fuera sólo como su amigo, lo haría todos los días con tal de ver siempre esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Marcy —la saludó felizmente.

—Hola, Gumball. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Por supuesto, te dije que podías contar conmigo para todo.

Keila entró después preguntándose la razón por la que el pelirrosa había sido citado. Se quedó de pie a un lado de la puerta observando y escuchando.

—Gracias, como podrás ver pienso salir por unos días. Sólo el fin de semana. ¿Podrías darle unas vueltas a Simón? Ya sabes… él…—no terminó de decir lo que quería cuando el pelirrosa habló.

—No tienes ni que decirlo, me encanta pasar tiempo con él. Y le caigo bien.

—En eso tienes razón — sonrió —. Muchas gracias, Gumball.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí? Es más fácil, y así cuido tu casa también.

Lo dudó por un segundo, no porque le tuviera desconfianza, sino que no tenía idea de que tan apropiado era dejar que hiciera eso, aunque después de lo que ella hacía con Bonnibel y este tipo de relación tan extraña que llevaban, no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por lo que era correcto o lo que no lo era.

—De acuerdo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió tanto al pelirrosa como a su amiga, estaba segura que si no se lo había pedido a ella era porque sabía que Simón no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

El viejecillo, ajeno a todo lo que estaban hablando, se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo totalmente dormido, a pesar de ser ya las doce de la tarde. Probablemente no despertaría hasta como las tres o cuatro.

—Perfecto, entonces al rato me traeré una muda de ropa y algunas cosillas.

—Te dejaré las llaves.

Se dio la vuelta para sacarlas de su bolsa donde siempre las llevaba.

—Y Gumball, ¿cómo es que te dejaron trabajar en ese lugar? El dueño es un viejo mañoso que contrata sólo mujeres para acosarlas sin que ningún otro hombre esté cerca.

—Ya lo había notado, por eso le dije que era gay. Supongo que, al no representar peligro para las chicas, me dejó entrar.

—Imaginé que esa era la razón por la que lo habías dicho —rio Marcy.

—Ya me conoces.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta, era obvio que esta vez sí se trataba de Bonnibel por eso Marceline tomó sus maletas dispuesta a ir a abrir enseguida. Gumball se las quitó de las manos y le sonrió para que se dejara ayudar, él las cargaría hasta el taxi en el que había llegado la pelirrosa.

Mientras Marceline se fue por delante para abrirle.

—Hey, Bonnie.

—Hola, Marcy, espero no haber llegado muy temprano.

—Descuida, ya estaba lista.

Keila y Gumball también se asomaron para saludar.

—Hola, Bonnibel —saludó la chica entusiasta.

—Keila. Hace tanto que no te veía.

—Hola —dijo simplemente el pelirrosa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era muy tímido en algunas ocasiones.

Esa voz. No tardó ni dos segundos en identificarla, definitivamente se trataba del chico que le habló cuando estaba al teléfono con ella. Aquel por el que le había colgado. No podía equivocarse, ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Qué relación tenía con Marceline? ¿Por qué estaba en su casa justo ahora? No le gustaba cuando había algo que no podía descifrar, estaba en su naturaleza querer conocer los detalles de todo lo que le interesaba, y Marcy le interesaba. Mucho.

—Bonnie, él es Gumball, Gumball ella es Bonnibel.

Keila había tenido que presentarlos al ver que su amiga se quedaba callada, quizá no quería que se conocieran, y era lógico. Era su ex y Bonnie era, alguien que le gustaba sin que ella misma supiera que así era. Actuaba por puro instinto.

—Mucho gusto, Bonnibel.

—Igualmente.

Se dieron la mano. Marceline estaba deseosa de irse de ahí de una buena vez. Tomó sus maletas que el pelirrosa seguía cargando y salió para irse con Bonnie.

—Marcy, espera — la llamó el chico —. Aún no me das las llaves.

—Ah, tienes razón.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y se las entregó.

—Cuida bien de todo.

—Descuida, lo haré.

Se despidió con la mano mientras las veía irse.

El viaje en el taxi fue bastante silencioso, ninguna dijo gran cosa. De hecho no mantuvieron una plática real hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, cuando Marceline ya empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por tanto silencio y a especular que quizá Bonnibel había cambiado de opinión y ya no quería salir con ella o que tal vez hizo algo que provocó que se enojara. Tenía que sacar tema de conversación a como diera lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Ahora vives con alguien?

—¿Qué? —la pregunta había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—Ya sabes, el chico en tu casa al que le diste las llaves.

—¿Te refieres a Gumball? Él no vive conmigo, se quedará ahí mientras no estoy para cuidar de Simón.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Suspiró. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar de él, a decir verdad, jamás quería hablar de Gumball porque era una parte de su pasado que prefería no tocar, todavía se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido y el hecho de que no le hubiera reclamado nada sólo lo empeoraba.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Sólo es alguien que conozco y ya.

—Supongo que no te apetece hablar de eso.

—Supones bien.

—Perdona.

Marceline tenía razón, no había motivos por los que debiera interesarse demasiado en ese chico, se daba cuenta de que su interés era bastante extraño, tal vez estaba comenzando a ser un poco posesiva con su linda amiga. Pero eso no era justo para ella.

—No importa.

Unos minutos en el avión y la pelinegra había caído dormida. Se veía linda al dormir. Sin darse cuenta se acurrucó junto a Bonnibel quien no dejaba de pensar en lo mala amiga que estaba siendo.

Reparando en lo que había pasado en los últimos días prácticamente había obligado a Marceline a acostarse con ella, y no se sentía orgullosa por eso sino todo lo contrario, de manera que, decidió que en esta ocasión no iniciaría nada, de no ver interés por parte de la pelinegra entonces simplemente no la forzaría, podía esperar, en eso no había ningún problema.

A Marceline le sorprendió lo lujoso que parecía el lugar en el que se quedarían, desde afuera no podría asegurar exactamente cuántos pisos eran, pero había un botones en la puerta esperando a que el auto se estacionara para llevar sus cosas dentro. Y al entrar la atmosfera era incluso más sobrecogedora, el vestíbulo era enorme y las personas ahí llevaban todos ropa de marca, bolsos caros, hablando incesablemente por teléfono, era un ambiente totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, se sentía un poco cohibida e incómoda, pero no por ello dejaba de ser fascinante.

Bonnibel se acercó sin vacilar a la recepcionista, le sonrió, la chica sonrió también y después de una breve conversación se dio la vuelta y volvió con Marceline que seguía esperándola a un lado sin estorbar a nadie.

—Vamos —le dijo sonriendo y mostrando las llaves.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Es muy elegante —comentó una vez en el ascensor.

Sólo ellas y una señora que parecía demasiado anciana como para escuchar cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

—Es un hotel cinco estrellas, Marcy —rio.

—Me parece obvio. Yo no podría pagar ni en sueños un lugar así.

En ese momento el ascensor llegó al tercer piso y las puertas se abrieron dejándolas salir.

La pelirrosa la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la habitación y se toparon de frente con una amplia sala con una ventana que tenía vista a la playa. Marceline se apresuró hacía ella para sentir el aire desde ahí, mientras tanto Bonnibel se quedó de pie observándola sonreír como una niña pequeña a la que llevas al zoológico por primera vez; le causaba ternura.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa?

—Me muero de hambre.

—Entonces podemos ir a comer. Y luego podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; si quieres.

—¡Me encanta! Permite que me ponga algo más adecuado, muero de calor.

—Por supuesto, yo me voy a cambiar aquí mientras tanto.

Buscó algo decente en su maleta, luego se dirigió al baño a cambiarse sólo para volver a sorprenderse al abrir la puerta. Era enorme, limpio y olía a flores frescas.

Su grito de emoción fue escuchado por la pelirrosa en la habitación quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acto infantil.

…

Simón acababa de despertar de la siesta y, aunque ya era tarde, a él le daba igual pues el tiempo ya no era algo que le preocupara, aunque a su edad eso debería ser su mayor motivo de desvelos por la noche. Salió al comedor esperando encontrar a su sobrina comiendo o preparando el desayuno, pero en lugar de eso se topó con un joven pelirrosa que le sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

Llevaba un mandil blanco con una flor en el centro y se ocupada de sostener un sartén en su mano del cual estaba sirviendo la comida que acababa de preparar.

—¿Gumball?

—Hola, Simón.

Se quitó el mandil y lo dejó sobre una silla mientras indicaba al anciano que se sentara frente a él. Éste en lugar de hacer caso fue y lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué no habías venido?

—Lo siento, no había podido. Pero ya estoy aquí, y no pienso irme.

El viejo sonrió y se sentó al fin en la silla que le había ofrecido el pelirrosa.

—Ahora mi dulce niña podrá ser feliz de nuevo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees que Marcy no es feliz, Simón? —preguntó engullendo un gran pedazo de su pan.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. Tiene muchos problemas, y tú siempre sabes cómo hacerla feliz.

Tomó un poco de agua para terminar de pasar el trozo de pan por su garganta.

—Voy a intentar que sonría, te lo prometo.

—Pero muchacho, no debes abandonar tanto a tu novia.

El pelirrosa sólo sonrió, sabía perfectamente del problema que tenía Simón con respecto a su memoria, a veces no sabía ni lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente.

—Tienes razón, perdona.

—¿Ya le disté el anillo? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Sí, lo hice —contestó siguiéndole el recuerdo.

—Lo vi en su mano esta mañana. Se veía tan feliz; me dijo que todavía estaban por ver la fecha.

—Así es. Ella es quien se encargará de eso.

—Deberían hacerlo juntos.

Al fin tocó su comida y sin decir nada más terminó con ella rápidamente, incluso antes que el muchacho. Dejó a Gumball sentado en el comedor solo, pensando en lo triste que era recordar todo de nuevo. Él amaba tanto a Marceline que no le importaba convertirse en su amigo con tal de que estuvieran cerca, después de todo casi estuvieron juntos, y aunque nunca se lo había mencionado ni le había reclamado nada, el día que ella se fue el cayó en picada en todos los aspectos de su vida, hasta que logró levantarse de nuevo; cualquiera en su sano juicio no se hubiera vuelto a acercar a ella. Pero a él le gustaba verla sonreír, si podía hacerlo como amigo, entonces se quedaría.

No terminó su desayuno a tiempo, terminó enfriándose y tuvo que tirarlo.

…

Marceline estiró sus músculos antes de entrar a la cama con Bonnibel y acercarse a ella hasta recargarse en su hombro.

Habían tenido un día bastante pesado, apenas terminando de cambiarse salieron a comer a un restaurante no muy lejano, sin embargo, al salir de ahí se entretuvieron tanto viendo todas las artesanías que vendían, que poco a poco fueron alejándose más; llegó un punto en el que ninguna sabía cómo regresar, tuvieron que llamar un taxi, para colmo había oscurecido de modo que no pudieron hacer nada más, pero tampoco podían quejarse porque fue divertido y mañana tendrían todo el día para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Marceline le quitó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta que encontró algo mínimamente bueno que ver. Era una película y parecía ir como a la mitad, pero parecía interesante; Bonnie no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo junto a ella.

Resultó ser una película más erótica de lo que hubieran creído, de un momento a otro el romanticismo se arruinó y se convirtió en una especia de orgia. No dijeron nada, pero era obvio que ver todo eso era un poco incómodo.

Marceline señaló la pantalla y la pelirrosa volteó a mirarla.

—Esas chicas están haciendo algo que parece interesante.

Las mujeres a las que se refería estaban rozando sus entrepiernas en una posición que, a juzgar por Bonnibel, parecía bastante cansado y embarazoso.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —sonrió con picardía.

Se había dicho ella misma que no forzaría a nada a Marceline, pero no lo estaba haciendo, después de todo fue la pelinegra quien puso la película y quien insinuó que deberían hacerlo…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

Marceline se acercó más y la tomó del cuello para besarla pasando su mano por debajo de su blusa y sin esperar mucho para quitársela; era raro para Bonnibel que ella tuviera el control, pero parecía disfrutarlo así que decidió que por esta ocasión se lo permitiría.

La dejó tomarla de las caderas y acercarla más, se abrazaron mientras seguían besándose. La televisión continuaba encendida sin que ya nadie le prestara atención, la película anterior había terminado y estaba comenzando otra; buscó a tientas el control remoto y la apagó, no quería que nada interrumpiera su noche.

El sostén de Bonnie cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de comenzar a desvestir a la pelinegra, no era justo que fuera ella la única desnuda en la habitación. La despojó con rapidez de esa camisa larga que usaba para dormir dejándola en ropa interior, enseguida continuó besando desde su cuello hasta su clavícula haciéndose con el control de la situación, posicionándola debajo de ella para seguir besando todo su cuerpo, y acariciar cada parte sensible de él, desde las zonas más sencillas, como rozar su abdomen con la punta de los dedos creando un escalofrío que recorriera toda su piel, hasta masajear sus senos lentamente, disfrutando del momento.

No tardaron mucho en desnudarse por completo y entonces tuvieron que detenerse unos minutos para ver como copiarían lo que acababan de ver en televisión. Aún enredadas entre las sabanas se quedaron sentadas con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Y bien?

Marceline se lo pensó un segundo.

—Acuéstate de espaldas con las piernas hacía mí.

Bonnibel no rechistó a las órdenes que le dieron y simplemente sonrió y obedeció mientras la pelinegra se acomodaba de la misma manera.

—Levanta la cadera y abre las piernas.

—De acuerdo.

Eso no pudo evitar hacerlo con un poco de pena, a pesar de que seguía cubierta, esa posición era embarazosa.

Marceline hizo lo mismo y se fue acercando más sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la pelirrosa, quizá porque estaba demasiado concentrada en que funcionara como para notar que era un tanto extraño.

—Quédate así, voy a pasar esta pierna por arriba de la tuya y…

Trató de pasar su pierna por encima de la suya rozando su cuerpo en el proceso haciéndole cosquillas, fue inevitable que no se riera. Entonces Marceline se dio cuenta por fin de lo gracioso que se estaba poniendo la situación.

—No te rías, idiota —se soltó a reír también cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

No podía mantener las caderas arriba si se estaba riendo.

—¿Acabas de llamarme idiota? —trató de sonar indignada, pero seguía sosteniéndose el estómago tratando de calmarse.

—Eso es lo que eres, deja de reírte.

—No puedo.

Al fin, después de unos segundos más, consiguió parar y se acercó hasta Marceline sólo para abrazarla. Le sonrió.

—Podemos volver a lo básico. Si quieres.

—Creo que prefiero dormir.

—De acuerdo.

 _No la fuerces. No la fuerces. No la fuerces._ Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de simplemente volver a dormir, pero después de todo habían estado a punto de hacerlo y seguía con el cuerpo caliente.

Marceline dejó de mirar el techo para mirarla a la cara. Bonnibel tuvo que tragar saliva, tenerla tan cerca, cara a cara, y desnuda, era una tentación demasiado grande; era una mujer hermosa y cualquiera estaría encantado de poder estar así con ella, eso lo sabía, ella no era la excepción y tampoco era inmune a sus encantos.

—Estaba bromeando. Terminemos lo que empezamos.

No tuvo que decirlo una segunda vez.

* * *

 **Respuestas a sus lindos reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Eso es cierto, Marceline se siente mal, pero oye, ella aceptó (?) Creo que debo agradecer que ames y odies mi fic xD Y ya verás que en algún momento dejará de sufrir, descuida :3 Todo con el tiempo deja de doler, o deja de gustar ;3

 **Azuna Konoe:** Hay que hacer sufrir para que después sean sumamente felices xD Creo que este capítulo debe haberte dicho mucho sobre la relación de Gumball y Marcy, y espero también haber aclarado la parte donde él dijo ser gay, ahora qué sobre tu duda del flashback, Marceline hace tiempo mandó a investigar por el paradero de Betty, y si no mal recuerdo eran fotos lo que le dio el hombre, pero bueno, esa persona que le entregó las cosas, fue a quien ella contrató. En fin, espero haber sabido explicarme. Eran Marcy y un investigador privado (?). Cualquier duda te las responderé, descuida, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

 **GabyBlue98C:** Es que los problemas de Marceline son para reirse (?), los problemas son como cucarachas, así que te entiendo xD Owww, gracias, jaja menos mal que tu amiga sobrevivió, mandale saludos xD

 **Luna del Desierto:** Pues te agradezco darle la oportunidad a este humilde fic, espero no decepcionarte. Te entiendo completamente, yo también leo y me gusta mucho ver una buena redacción, por ello me esfuerzo lo más que puedo en el mío, aunque he de admitir que a veces se me pasan unos detalles. Creeme que yo sé bien que todos parecen salir perdiendo sin importar lo que hagan, y no puedo decirte si eso será así o no porque a veces me gusta improvisar. Pero en fin, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión, espero que sigas leyendo, hasta luego :3


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holaaaa!** No, no había olvidado que este fin tocaba capítulo, sólo hubo un ligero retraso, pero aquí se los traigo ya recién hecho, ya saben que yo siempre termino de escribir a altas horas de la noche xD

En fin, espero disfruten y les aclare por fin el cruel pasado de Gumball y Marcy.

Se cuidan. Vivan bonito.

* * *

Esa mañana estaba de muy mal humor, había tenido un sueño terrible y en cuanto se despertó encontró la casa patas arriba, aunque sabía perfectamente que Simón tenía sus episodios, justo ahora no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos. Ese sueño lo había dejado realmente afectado, tanto que cuando encontró al anciano deambulando por la sala en calzoncillos con un cigarro no pudo evitar gritarle:

—¡Simón!, ¿qué crees que haces?

En la cocina la mesa estaba volcada y todos los platos rotos desperdigados por el suelo; la sala no estaba mejor, los muebles tirados, la mesa de centro rota y ni siquiera sabía a dónde había ido a parar el televisor, en su lugar ahora se encontraba únicamente un espacio vacío.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a todo aquello a Marceline? Estaría decepcionada al ver que no había sido capaz de mantener en orden las cosas.

—Gumball, acompáñame —le dijo mientras seguía de pie y le extendía su cigarro.

—Claro que no, Simón —se quejó el chico —. Marceline va a matarme.

El anciano hizo una expresión de hastió, de pronto ya no le caía tan bien el pelirrosa y sentía la necesidad de alejarse de él de modo que tomó su ropa, la cual se encontraba tirada a un lado suyo, y se vistió.

—Te volviste muy aburrido, muchacho.

Gumball estaba tan ocupado haciéndose cargo de los destrozos que ni siquiera lo escuchó y tampoco lo vio salir de la casa. Para cuando notó que ya no estaba se sentía tan frustrado que no le dio importancia, después de todo él siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar la casa de Marcy; le recordaba a la película de Stuart Little.

Keila llegó poco rato después y entró después de tocar varias veces sin respuesta y darse cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

Gumball seguía en pijama recogiendo todo el desastre que había hecho Simón y ya había avanzado bastante; la sala había quedado como antes, pero sin televisor y la cocina ahora no tenía platos, pero se veía bastante mejor que antes de que saliera el anciano.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Keila llegando junto a él.

—Simón. Eso pasó.

—Ah, claro, él suele hacer eso. Descuida, a Marceline no le va a importar porque ya lo conoce.

De sus labios sólo salió un pequeño gruñido antes de que se dejara caer en la silla que tenía enfrente.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto hoy?

—Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

Keila se sentó frente a él.

—Cuéntamelo.

Volteo a mirarla. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero quizá le haría bien.

—Sólo fue el recuerdo de ese día.

—Oh.

No sabía qué decir, era extraño escucharlo hablar de esto, él nunca le había mencionado el tema a Marceline e incluso parecía haberla perdonado. Quizá sólo estaba evitando una discusión y eso era tan lindo que le daba cierta tristeza su situación

—Lo siento, Gumball.

—No lo sientas. Yo la quiero, y no me molesta lo que hizo; entiendo que estuviera asustada.

 **Flashback**

Un bello día de primavera donde ya todas las flores habían crecido, los árboles se llenaban de color y el sol resplandecía sobre el pavimento. No era muy caluroso debido al fresco aire que corría por las calles llevándose consigo algunas hojas.

Un día perfecto para casarse, aunque en estos momentos ella estuviera tan nerviosa que no podía ni salir del baño donde se encontraba de rodillas echando fuera todo lo que había comido esa mañana.

Su amiga se encontraba fuera esperando a que terminara, pero no parecía que eso fuera a pasar pronto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Marceline?

Al otro lado sólo escuchó a alguien agonizar; parecía que estuviera muriendo en lugar de estarse alistando para su boda.

La sorprendía que se encontrara así, Marceline no era una persona nerviosa, había dado clase frente a todo el auditorio cuando estaban en la universidad, pero al parecer esto había logrado romper toda su seguridad.

Entró con ella, no soportaba más el hecho de estar esperándola ahí afuera. Se sentó junto a ella cuidándose de que el increíble vestido morado de dama de honor que llevaba puesto no se fuera a ensuciar; le quitó el velo que parecía estorbarle al vomitar.

—Es evidente que no estás bien, ¿qué te pasa?

Por fin pudo parar un segundo y Keila le pasó un poco de rollo para que se limpiara antes de hablar.

—No lo sé. Siento como si fuera a desmayarme.

—Ni se te ocurra, tu boda es en veinte minutos.

Esa frase la hizo volver a poner la cara frente al inodoro.

—Marceline, acaso… ¿no quieres casarte?

Ella no contestó, pero se limpió la boca y volvió a mirarla, parecía estar pensando seriamente en lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

No era que no quisiera casarse, sólo estaba nerviosa, o al menos eso había creído, pero ahora se planteaba la posibilidad de decir que no y su estómago parecía calmarse.

—Gumball está esperándote en el altar —le recordó su amiga.

Con eso volvió a la realidad, Keila tenía razón. Ella había aceptado casarse con un hombre maravilloso que podía hacerla feliz además de garantizarle una vida estable con todo lo que cualquier mujer podría soñar. Con él se sacó la lotería y no entendía cómo es que estaba tan nerviosa de ser la mujer de alguien tan maravilloso con quien había compartido ya seis años de relación.

—Claro, eso lo sé. Debería arreglarme, estoy hecha un desastre.

—Para eso está tu mejor amiga —respondió Keila sonriendo.

La levantó del suelo y le limpió la barbilla con rollo después la llevó al lavabo para que se enjuagara la boca y después de hacerlo le pasó una pequeña pasta con un mini cepillo que llevaba siempre en su bolsa en caso de emergencia.

Ella no dudó en tomarlo y hacerse cargo.

Después le colocó el velo de nuevo peinando un poco esos cabellos rebeldes que se habían separado del resto cuando estuvo haciendo esos movimientos tan violentos.

Ahora estaba lista, lo único que faltaba era salir del lugar del brazo de su raro padre putativo, con lo que Keila no estaba muy de acuerdo. Simón era un vago sin remedio, una persona que por más bueno que fuera con Marceline, siempre sería también una carga, un retraso y un mantenido con muy malos hábitos.

Salieron del baño luciendo fabulosas, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Marceline parecía más segura y feliz cuando se agarró al brazo del anciano y juntos caminaron hacia el altar al que su amiga se adelantó para estar antes ahí.

Gumball se puso muy feliz al verla entrar y se aguantó bien las ganas de llorar esperando a que su futura esposa llegara junto a él.

Simón le sonrió y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente antes de irse a sentar en su lugar.

La ceremonia comenzó y todo mundo guardó silencio para escuchar como el padre pronunciaba las palabras que abrirán paso a lo que venía a continuación; una vida juntos llena de amor y cosas sencillas que los hicieran felices a ambos.

El único sonido era la voz del cura y los murmullo que venían de afuera; estaba segura que si se esforzaba podría escuchar incluso su propia respiración y la de todas las personas en la iglesia.

Había aparentado frente a Keila, pero todavía seguía igual de nerviosa, sólo esperaba no vomitar en ese momento porque ya podía notar como sudor frío recorría su espalda, sus manos temblaban levemente y si pudiera verse se daría cuenta de que también su color había decaído, ahora era más pálida que de costumbre.

Notó levemente como Gumball volteo a mirarla y le sonrió, no estaba segura de haberle devuelto el gesto como debía, pero al menos lo había intentado.

La voz del padre era ensordecedora y las aspas de los grandes abanicos al fondo de la sala retumbaban en su cabeza sin dejarla concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue vagamente consciente de que el cura la miraba como esperando una respuesta y el pelirrosa también parecía querer que dijera algo, sin embargo, ella no sabía qué era lo que querían que dijera, no había escuchado una sola palabra.

—¡Esperen! No pueden casarse ahora.

Una gran exclamación recorrió todo el salón dejando murmullos preguntándose quién había sido capaz de interrumpir justo cuando la novia debía dar el sí. Lo supieron en cuanto vieron a alguien levantarse en el primer asiento y deshacerse de la corta distancia que la separaba del lugar donde estaban los novios.

—¿Qué haces, Keila? —preguntó él entre sorprendido y enojado.

Marceline simplemente volteo a mirarla sin decir nada.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Marcy está a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y no pienso dejarla aquí más tiempo.

Como si sus palabras hubieran causado efecto en su amiga ésta se desmayó siendo atrapada por muy poco por los brazos de Keila quien con su escasa fuerza no era capaz de resistir del todo a alguien con el mismo peso. Por suerte Gumball la tomó en brazos y salió de la capilla con la chica pisándole los talones.

La llevaron hasta la habitación donde se había preparado y la dejaron en la cama.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó cuando la vio volver con un botiquín.

—He vivido prácticamente toda mi vida con ella, Gumball. La conozco.

Remojó un pedazo de algodón en el alcohol y lo pasó cerca de la nariz de su amiga quien empezó a hacer muecas hasta que dio un manotazo para quitárselo del frente y se acomodó para no estar completamente acostada.

—¿Marcy, estás bien? —entró de pronto Simón preguntando.

—Eso creo.

Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el pelirrosa visiblemente preocupado.

—¿Podrían dejarme un segundo a solas con Gumball?

—Por supuesto, cariño —respondió Keila saliendo de la habitación con Simón tras ella.

El chico estaba nervioso, y decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber notado el estado en el que se encontraba su novia.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor?

—No, estoy bien.

Se puso en pie sin mucho esfuerzo para poder hablar frente a frente.

—Siento que haya pasado esto.

—Eso no importa, quiero que estés bien. Podemos casarnos hasta en el hospital si hace falta —dijo tratando de sonar gracioso.

—Gumball, yo… no puedo casarme contigo.

Él no respondió.

—Lo siento, no quería que las cosas pasaran así, pero no quiero casarme. Yo… de verdad lo siento, pero no estoy lista para esto.

—Entiendo —trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito —Puedes irte, Marcy, yo no te estoy deteniendo.

—Perdón —lo abrazó.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y Gumball no la siguió, no tenía caso, ella lo había dejado muy claro.

Keila tuvo que encargarse de echar a todos y de avisar que la boda se había cancelado.

 **Fin del Flashback**

En la playa se divertían las chicas en el agua mientras Bonnibel trataba de aprender a surfear llevándose consigo a Marceline quien apenas lograba mantenerse en pie sobre la tabla.

Por suerte ambas sabían nadar y hasta ahora no habían sido más que olas pequeñas incapaz de hacerles daño.

La pelirrosa parecía aprender rápido a las instrucciones que le daba aquel muchacho que se había ofrecido a enseñarles; era evidente que estaba interesado en Bonnie, pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello e incluso se pegaba más que de costumbre a Marceline, lo que indicaba que, quizá no estaba tan ajena a los coqueteos del chico como había creído, sólo trataba de evitarlo haciendo notar que prefería estar con Marcy.

—Ya dominaste esto, y yo soy un asco —dijo la pelinegra sentada en la misma tabla que Bonnibel ya que la última ola se había llevado la suya.

—No eres un asco, al menos puedes montar las olas pequeñas.

—Supongo que es un avance —respondió con ironía.

La pelirrosa se quedó viendo una lancha a lo lejos que llevaba sujeto a un hombre de una especie de paracaídas.

En cuanto Marceline se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga veía supo que no podría convencerla de no hacerlo. Cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no descansaba hasta hacerla realidad y en cuanto fueron a tierra no tardaron mucho en encontrar al hombre que era dueño de las lanchas que permitían este pequeño deporte.

—Disculpe, ¿podemos subir?

Ella ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta la opinión de Marceline, simplemente dio por hecho que subiría también porque nunca podía negarle nada. De hecho, lo haría, pero porque no tenía más opciones y no parecía tan mala idea, incluso se veía divertido.

—¿Cómo se llama esto? —cuestionó la pelinegra mientras el señor se encargaba de ajustar las poleas que las mantendrían en las alturas.

—Parasailing.

—Interesante.

El hombre no dijo nada más, simplemente subió a su lancha y comenzó con la diversión para las chicas quienes disfrutaban de la maravillosa vista. Podían ver toda la playa y el inmenso mar a su alrededor, entre más se alejaban de la orilla el viento se volvía más fuerte, pero no tanto como para no disfrutarlo.

El sol quemaba su piel sin que se dieran cuenta. Ellas sólo se encargaban de disfrutar lo cerca que estaban pasando de la orilla de la siguiente playa, una que se encontraba casi desierta por la cantidad de rocas que ahí había, haciendo imposible el poder nadar en esa área.

—Es fantástico —comentó Bonnibel maravillada.

La polea se rompió.

Ambas cayeron al agua siendo arrastradas por una pequeña ola que las tomó por sorpresa justo cuando acababan de tocar el agua por lo que ni tiempo les dio de reaccionar y evitarla.

Marceline se asomó buscando a Bonnibel, pero no alcanzaba a verla por ningún lado.

El hombre de la lancha parecía no darse cuenta que ya no estaban con él y continuó con su camino.

—¡Bonnie! —gritó tratando de hacerse escuchar.

Respiró hondo y se sumergió para evitar las olas y ver de paso si su amiga no estaba por ahí abajo, y la encontró.

No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar hasta ella para subirla a la superficie. Trató de nadar hasta la orilla, pero era imposible pasar entre tantas rocas con una persona inconsciente en sus brazos, por suerte el hombre de la lancha parecía haberse percatado de ellas y regresó para ayudarlas.

Hizo señas lo mejor que pudo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para subirlas.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?

—¡Y yo como voy a saberlo! —gritó la chica.

Bonnibel seguía en el piso de la lancha mientras Marceline trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacerla respirar de nuevo aplicando respiración boca a boca.

—Está sangrando.

Era cierto. No lo había notado por toda el agua, pero ahora podía ver claramente que tenía alguna herida en la cabeza de donde no dejaba de salir sangre.

—¡Sáquenos de aquí! —ordenó al tipo que seguía parado como idiota mirándola sin ayudar.

Él no objetó y se puso en marcha.

—Vamos, Bonnie, no me hagas esto.

Seguía intentándolo, una y otra vez sin resultados. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando al fin abrió los ojos expulsando el agua.

—Marcy… —sonrió.

—Estarás bien, Bonnie.

Prácticamente estaba llorando, pero no dejaría que la pelirrosa notara eso. Su corazón casi se había detenido junto con el de ella, sentía que podría desmayarse del miedo en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasó, siguió aferrada a Bonnibel mientras el hombre se ofrecía a llevarlas al hospital. Era lo menos que podía hacer si el accidente había sido culpa suya por no tener en buen estado el material con el que trabajaba.

Aunque Marceline insistía en demandarlo por negligencia, la pelirrosa se opuso argumentando que sólo había sido un accidente y esas cosas pasan. De manera que una vez se hubo ido el señor ellas dos se quedaron solas en la sala esperando que el doctor volviera para ponerle no sé qué cosa en la herida. Ya lo más grave había pasado, estaba suturada y había dejado de sangrar.

—Te ves algo pálida. Tal vez deberían revisarte ti también.

Marceline volteo a mirarla, no se sentía con ánimos de bromear ni de recibir ese tipo de consejos.

—Estaba asustada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no me estás preguntando eso.

—Tienes razón, fue una pregunta tonta, lo siento.

Ella suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

—Entiendo que estés enojada. Si hubieras sido tú yo estaría igual —al ver que no respondía agregó —. Si te llegara a pasar algo malo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—Creí que no volvería a besarte.

La abrazó con fuerza sin importar el lugar en el que estaban. Había sentido que la perdía y realmente se sentía afortunada de que tenerla todavía ahí con ella, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de golpearla por haberlas puesto en esa situación.

—¿No te divertiste?

Sí, tenía que admitir que sí se había divertido. Nunca tuvo una vista tan maravillosa como la que pudo contemplar desde las alturas, y los momentos más divertidos de su vida siempre eran cuando pasaban tiempo con ella.

El doctor entró interrumpiendo la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle. Llevaba consigo una pomada que untó en la parte superior de su frente donde tenía una herida bastante grande, pero que el doctor aseguró que no era profunda y que en cuanto sanara no quedaría ni rastro de que había estado ahí.

Llegaron en taxi al hotel y directo a su habitación desde donde pidieron algo de comer ya que Marceline se había negado rotundamente a ir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el hotel, insistía en que ella tenía que descansar y por lo tanto, el resto del día lo pasarían en la habitación sin importar que fueran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Eso sonaba un poco aburrida para ella considerando que estaban en un lugar en el que podían hacer tantas actividades interesantes, pero prefirió no contradecirla y aceptó, después de todo tal vez tuviera suerte y terminara pasándola mejor ahí que fuera.

—¿Por qué parece que siempre te ríes del peligro, Bonnie?

Estaba recargada en su hombro esperando la cena sentadas en la cama.

—No lo sé. La vida es corta, supongo que me gusta aprovecharla.

—¿Crees que eso es aprovecharla?

—¿Preferirías una casa con un gran jardín y niños corriendo por él, Marcy?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero estoy segura que es lo que consideras como una buena vida.

Y algún día te alejarás de mí para poder cumplirlo. Pensó.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Pues eso podría pasar, nunca se sabe cuando el placer pueda hacer que te confieses con el "te amo", pero bueno, espero ahora estés satisfecha al saber lo que pasó entre Gumball y Marceline.

 **Dle:** Aww me encanta cuando me dicen cosas así, es tan lindo. Esos comentarios hacen que escriba, y pues aquí está la continuación que espero disfrutes mucho también. No me tardo ya tanto en actualizar, creo.

 **GabyBlue98C:** Eso no necesitas ni decirlo, también pasé por ello, y entre tanta tarea apenas encontraba tiempo para respirar, pero espero te vaya mejor que a mí xD el plan era causar risa así que me alegro que lo haya conseguido. Es que Marcy a veces no se fija en lo que hace, como que no lo piensa correctamente (?) Yo todavía me sigo preguntando el porqué odias a Gumball, no es un mal chico, creo XD Graciaaaas, y sí, las cucarachas y lo problemas son una comparación adecuada. jajaj espero verte pronto otra vez. Cuídate. :3


	10. Capítulo 10

**Holaaaa ¿me extrañaron mucho? Yo sí los extrañé, no tengo justificación por siempre tardar tanto, pero ¡hey! Lo bueno es que no he abandonado las historias :3**

 **Regresaré, lo prometo, pero mientras espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Leeré todo lo que quieran decir si es que quieren decir algo, pero publicar desde el celular es algo complicado así que... Eso.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por seguir aquí, por sus follows y reviews y aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de ir a seguirme a mi página, lofiu.**

 **Se cuidan mucho.**

Bonnibel estaba concentrada en su laptop mientras Marceline se terminaba se duchar, para cuando salió la pelirrosa sonreía entusiasmada y supo que tenía otro de esas ideas que en definitiva no le gustaría. Decidió terminar de vestirse y no preguntar nada, seguro que no se aguantaría la emoción y terminaría contándole todo su plan para el día de hoy.

Con lo ocurrido el día anterior no estaba de gran humor como para hacer nada, pero estaban de vacaciones y no podía simplemente quedarse en el hotel todo el tiempo, después de todo Bonnie se había esforzado mucho en esto, se veía feliz, no quería arruinar eso.

—Marcy, tienes que ver esto —dijo acercándose a ella con la laptop.

Volteó a ver desde donde estaba arreglándose y no le gustó mucho lo que vio en la pantalla. Hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida, aunque ya tenía prevista esa reacción.

—No es peligroso.

—¿Qué no es peligroso? —se escandalizó.

Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—No lo es, Marcy.

—Nadar con tiburones. ¿Realmente crees que eso no suena peligro? —preguntó con ironía.

—No vamos a meternos así, hay personas que se encargaran de nuestra seguridad. Son grupos en una jaula y de esa manera no sufriremos ningún daño.

—Cielos, tienes razón, como si algo pudiera salir mal.

Se alejó para ir a ver por la ventana. El sol iluminando toda la playa donde la gente reía y se divertía corriendo y jugando con una pelota enorme en el mar, algunos de ellos practicando voleibol en la arena; no entendía porque la pelirrosa no podía encontrar un entretenimiento tan sano como el que toda esa gente estaba teniendo y en lugar de eso quisiera hacer cosas tan extravagantes.

—Por favor, no pasará nada como lo de ayer, te lo prometo —rogó la chica abrazándola por la espalda.

Puso esa expresión de cachorro regañado ante la que no podría negarse. A fin de cuentas, estaba consciente de que era su debilidad.

—Ya basta, no hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

La tenía en sus manos. Sabía que la tenía en sus manos, no podría negarse, aunque quisiera.

Esta chica…

—De acuerdo, podemos ir.

—Eres un amor —dijo para luego besar su mejilla.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se había salido con la suya.

Después de un largo rato en el que Marceline hizo todo lo posible por retrasar la salida de la casa ambas se encontraban en camino al lugar. No quedaba muy cerca del hotel, pero con ir una hora en camión bastaba para llegar; al parecer era un atractivo bastante famoso porque la mayoría de la gente se bajó en el mismo sitio comenzando a formar la fila para entrar al agua en el bote.

Entre el sol y la gente, la pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse algo irritada, con el calor tan fuerte empezaba a sudar, las personas a su alrededor olían mal, por suerte el aroma del mar enmascaraba ese olor y la hacía sentir mejor. Se planteó la posibilidad de que en realidad sólo estuviera nerviosa, cuando se ponía así no la pasaba bien y eso la hacía sentir más molesta, no le gustaban los síntomas que venían con sus nervios.

Recordaba bien todo esto, a pesar de que ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que se sintió así.

—¿Estás bien? —la cuestionó Bonnibel volteando a verla mientras tomaba su brazo.

Al parecer hasta ella lo notó.

—Claro —sonrió—. Estoy bien.

Unas cuantas personas más y estarían dentro del bote. Todos parecían entusiasmados hablando de lo que esperaban ver, de que ya lo habían hecho antes o incluso de las veces en que una experiencia como esta salió mal en algún otro lugar.

Cuando al fin subieron, unos hombres se encargaron de ponerles el equipo necesario para que pudieran entrar a la jaula con un montón de desconocidos.

Era maravilloso, el mar desde ahí abajo era algo que no había visto nunca. Ni siquiera en las pocas veces que había ido a bucear la vista fue tan bella, quizá porque esta vez lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse quieta ahí esperando.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer los depredadores que estaban esperando y todos parecían entusiasmados, hasta Bonnibel se veía feliz. Se acercaban y se alejaban comiendo a su alrededor sin percatarse de su presencia, excepto uno que otro que los veía y planeaba devorarlos sin éxito alguno.

Marceline estaba tratando de disfrutarlo, pero su estómago se encontraba revuelto, si pudiera sudar en el agua seguramente lo estaría haciendo. Estar ahí con esos enormes dientudos no la hacía muy feliz, tenía que aceptar que el miedo la estaba invadiendo y no sabía si la visión borrosa se debía al agua moviéndose o a que posiblemente se desmayaría si seguía ahí abajo.

La pelirrosa pareció darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la otra chica, no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba, pero su rostro le decía que no era nada bueno.

En su mini ataque de pánico pudo sentir como tomaban su mano y cuando volteó a ver la recibió la mirada conciliadora de Bonnibel. Eso la tranquilizó, ya no se sentía tan mal e incluso le sonrió.

Estaría bien, claro que iba a estar bien; mientras estuviera con ella no iba a pasarle nada, el lugar era seguro. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya las estaban sacando de ahí y al fin pudo respirar aire tranquilamente fuera de ese bote.

No dijeron nada hasta que ya se habían alejado un poco del lugar, ahora sólo se dedicaban a estar tiradas sobre la arena viendo a lo lejos las olas y el bote que se alejaba con más personas listas para sumergirse.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó girándose hacia ella.

Marceline hizo lo mismo.

—Me asustó un poco al principio.

—Así que eso era. Te veías muy mal.

—Gracias —respondió con sarcasmo.

—No lo decía por eso —sonrió.

—Yo sé que no.

El viaje estuvo realmente entretenido, a pesar de que había sido sólo un fin de semana no se quedó con las ganas de probar cosas nuevas. Si fuera por ella se quedaría ahí toda la vida al lado de la pelirrosa, pero desgraciadamente tenía que volver al trabajo y sabía que su jefe no tendría piedad si faltaba o llegaba tarde.

No tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a ese hombrecillo que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un segundo, la simple idea la hastiaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando llegaron a casa de Marceline. Todas las luces estaban apagadas como si el lugar estuviera vacío, y después de entrar y revisar el lugar comprobaron que, en efecto, no había nadie ahí. Cosa extraña pues se supone que Gumball cuidaría la casa y a esta hora debería estar durmiendo o al menos cenando.

Ya le preguntaría en cuanto apareciera, por ahora fue y dejó las maletas en su habitación, estaba cansada, pero lo primero era atender a la pelirrosa, después de todo estaba en su casa porque había querido ir y acompañarla.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No creo que tengas cerveza.

Se lo pensó un segundo, abrió el refrigerador para comprobar y notó una lata rezagada que seguro era del chico, pero ya se la devolvería después.

—Encontré esta —dijo lanzándosela.

Bonnie la atrapó al vuelo y la saboreo con lentitud. Tenía tiempo que no bebía una, ahora sólo eran bebidas caras que conseguía en los mejores bares a los que rara vez iba.

—Dame un segundo, necesito ir al baño.

—Claro, no me iré a ningún lado.

Apenas había entrado Marceline al cuarto de baño cuando la puerta se abrió y un pelirrosa agitado, sudado y sucio apareció por la puerta seguido de Keila, quien no venía tan mal como él, pero ambos traían cara de pocos amigos, y se veían preocupados también. Al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Bonnibel.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

Ni siquiera habían notado que la luz estaba encendida y se asustaron al escuchar la pregunta.

—Volvieron —comentó Keila.

—Acabamos de llegar —respondió ella.

Gumball se dio cuenta de su cerveza a medio beber en la mano de la chica, la necesitaba, de manera que, a riesgo de verse como un grosero, se la quitó de las manos sin fuerza y lo más calmado posible para que no pensara tan mal de él. Se la bebió de un sorbo.

—Ahora estoy más ansiosa de saber qué los tiene así —dijo viendo como toda su bebida se agotaba.

Los dos se miraron dudando.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Marceline llegando hasta donde estaban.

—Marcy, tengo algo que decirte —empezó diciendo el pelirrosa.

Hizo una mueca de desconfianza. No le gustaba para nada cuando una frase comenzaba de esa manera, siempre significaba malas noticias.

—Dime…

Keila y Bonnibel se dedicaban a prestar atención.

—No encuentro a Simón por ningún lado. Ayer salió y no ha vuelto.

Se quedó callada un momento que le pareció una eternidad. Debía admitir que estaba muy asustado de que se enojara con él.

—Volverá —sonrió—. Gumball, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Simón va y viene a su antojo, sabía que en algún momento se iría igual que como llegó.

—Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio.

—No tenía idea de que querría irse justo cuando no estuviera.

—Te lo dije, Gumball —se oyó decir a Keila.

—No estoy para esto ahora —volteó a mirar a Marceline de nuevo—. Si no te importa dormiré hoy aquí, estoy algo cansado como para irme ahora.

—Descuida, estás en tu casa.

No tuvo que decir más, se despidió con la mano y se metió a la habitación de invitados.

—Yo me tengo que ir, pero pasaré mañana a verte en tu hora de descanso, cariño —le sonrió a su amiga.

Ella sólo le devolvió el gesto, sabía perfectamente que lo único que le interesaba era saber todos los detalles de su viaje con Bonnibel.

—Yo te acompaño, también debo irme.

Besó la mejilla de Marceline y salió a alcanzar a la chica.

Caminaron en silencio un rato hasta que perdieron de vista la casa de la pelinegra. Estaba oscuro, pero las farolas iluminaban lo suficiente como para no tener miedo de ser asaltadas, sin contar que todavía había bastante gente fuera paseando.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Dispara —contestó sin voltear a mirarla.

—¿Qué es Gumball de Marceline?

Keila se quedó callada un momento. Si ella no quería contárselo era por algo, pero estaba segura que si Bonnibel sabía del interés del chico por su amiga se pondría celosa, y quizá necesitara un pequeño empujón para que de una vez por todas dejara a ese chico Finn y mantuviera una relación seria. O al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Si Marceline llegaba a enterarse iba a matarla.

—Gumball es… un amigo de Marcy.

—Ese es el cuento que ella insiste en contar —respondió sin mucha convicción.

—Ahora es su amigo, pero en el pasado fue su prometido.

—¿Prometido? —se sorprendió.

Esperaba que hubiera sido su novio, pero no pensaba que su relación había llegado tan lejos.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—El día de la boda…

—¿¡El día de la boda!? —interrumpió la pelirrosa sin poder creer que la historia comenzara así.

—Si quieres que te cuente no me interrumpas —dijo molesta.

—Lo lamento, continua.

Cruzaron un semáforo y unos chicos que parecían sospechosos las miraron un segundo, pero enseguida se fueron, perdiéndose en una calle alejada.

—Marceline se dio cuenta de que no quería casarse y la boda se canceló. Gumball no la presionó y ahora imagino que volvió para intentar acercarse poco a poco a ella.

—¿Eso piensas o él te lo dijo?

—Mencionó algo como que "aún la ama" —dijo con fingido desinterés esperando ver la reacción de la pelirrosa.

—¿Y ella?

Obviamente algún efecto había logrado en Bonnibel, le sorprendía que con lo lista que era no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que estaba diciendo todo eso a propósito.

—No me ha dicho nada —hizo una pausa y agregó—. Veras, ella toda su vida a soñado con su casita, su jardín y los niños. Como cualquier mujer, supongo. Me extraña que renunciara a Gumball si él le podía dar esa vida tranquila. Tal vez ahora sí esté lista para eso.

Subió los peldaños que estaban frente a su puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar la voz de la pelirrosa la sorprendió.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

—Tú preguntaste.

Entró y se quedó un rato sonriendo frente a la mirilla de la puerta viendo alejarse a la chica muy desconcertada.

Al día siguiente Marceline tuvo que ir al trabajo como todos los días acompañada de Gumball, por suerte gracias a él su jefe ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra hoy. En su hora de almuerzo se topó con quien menos hubiera creído.

Era Finn.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta del local y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Finn.

—Hola, Marcy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó con desconfianza.

—¿Ya comenzó tu descanso?

—Apenas.

—Perfecto. Acompáñame, hablaremos en el restaurante de la esquina.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando la tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarla al lugar.

Gumball la vio alejarse desconcertado, no conocía al chico, pero no le gustaba para nada, lamentablemente el dueño de la tienda lo había visto tan cerca de la pelinegra que nunca les ponía el horario de comida al mismo tiempo. Tendría que esperar.

El pequeño restaurante estaba repleto, apenas encontraron mesa.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —preguntó un camarero de manera mecánica, como quien ha hecho la misma pregunta un millón de veces.

Finn se quedó mirando a Marceline esperando que fuera ella quien respondiera primero.

—Quiero un café y una ensalada, por favor.

Había pensado en no probar bocado, pero si desperdiciaba su hora de comida tendría que aguantarse el hambre hasta llegar a casa en la noche.

Se sentía un poco mal por no haber esperado a su amiga, seguro se enojaría con ella.

—Yo también quiero un café, gracias —le entregó los menús.

Después de anotar en su pequeña libreta las ordenes y tomar los menús se fue dejándolos solos y libres para hablar.

—Marcy, yo sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—No me digas —dejó escapar con ironía.

—El caso es, que quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Y por qué debería siquiera escucharte?

Parecía incomodo, era obvio que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era de su agrado.

—Porque te lo pido como hombre enamorado —suspiró—. Mira, tú no quieres nada serio con Bonnibel, ya sé que para ustedes dos es sólo diversión, pero a mí me gusta de verdad y realmente me gustaría intentar tener una relación con ella, por eso quiero pedirte que dejes de hacer cosas de índole sexual con Bonnie.

No se esperaba que se lo pidiera de manera tan amable, probablemente hubiera preferido que le gritara y así tener motivos para negarse, pero ahora lo veía como una persona, y tenía razón, lo suyo con Bonnibel era sólo sexual, Finn en cambio quería algo real con ella. No quería arruinarle sus oportunidades.

—Aquí tienen —interrumpió de nuevo el mesero dejando sus alimentos.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Por qué me lo pides así? ¿Por qué no me lo exiges como sueles hacer? —cuestionó una vez que el mesero se hubo ido.

—Porque esta vez quería hablar simplemente. Creí que podrías entenderme mejor y tal vez ponerte en mi lugar.

Suspiró. No le quedaba de otra.

—Tú ganas, voy a dejar de tener ese tipo de relación con Bonnie —le dio un sorbo a su café—, pero no dejaré de ser su amiga.

—Está bien para mí —sonrió.

Dejaron de hablar de ella y extrañamente comenzaron a platicar de banalidades, de manera que su almuerzo no estuvo tan mal después de todo porque cuando Finn estaba de buenas podía llegar a ser muy divertido y amable.

Apenas salieron de ahí Marceline sintió como algo se sujetaba de su pantalón y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando volteó a ver y notó que se trataba de un pequeño gato gris con una mancha negra en forma de corazón justo en la frente. Le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo y cuando lo levantó en brazos vio sus lindos ojos color miel.

—Hola, amiguito.

Un ronroneo le respondió.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí solo, pero tampoco tengo tiempo de llevarlo a casa.

—Pues yo no voy a llevármelo. Bonnie los odia.

El hecho de que él supiera ese dato la molestó, pero no dijo nada.

—Por favor, sólo cuídalo hasta que salga —lo miro suplicante—. Me lo debes.

No tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

—Pasarás por él esta noche.

—Sin falta —sonrió.

Acarició una última vez al mínimo antes de dárselo. No pareció muy feliz en manos de Finn, pero con una caricia más por parte de ella ya no hizo por querer liberarse.

Estuvo ansiosa todo el día viendo el reloj cada cinco minutos esperando que fuera hora de salir para ir por su nuevo amigo. Finn había prometido cuidarlo bien hasta que ella pudiera llevárselo, pero como a la pelirrosa no le gustaban le advirtió que se diera prisa.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las diez tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí sin siquiera despedirse dejando atrás a Gumball quien trató de alcanzarla sin éxito.

Tenía como cincuenta mensajes en su celular, todos de Keila riñéndola por no haberla esperado para comer, pero no podía contestarlos ahora, en parte porque seguro la llamaría y comenzaría a gritar tanto que tendría que bajarse apenada del taxi.

Llegó diez minutos después y tocó la puerta algo intranquila. No sabía que le habría dicho Finn a Bonnibel, y estaba un poco nerviosa de verlos juntos.

Respiró profundo y tocó dos veces.

—Al fin llegas —comentó el rubio al abrir la puerta.

—Acabo de salir —se defendió ella.

—Se nota —abrió más la puerta—. No importa, llévate a mancha.

Entró vacilante buscando al pequeño con la mirada.

—¿Le pusiste mancha?

Era evidente que no pensaba llamar a su nuevo amigo con el nombre que Finn había elegido para él, y le molestaba que se hubiera atrevido a nombrarlo por ella.

—Yo no, fue Bonnie. Comenzó a llamarlo así de repente.

—Ah —no tenía nada más que decir.

Encontró al gato en un rincón y enseguida se acercó a ella.

No quería estar ahí mucho tiempo así que lo tomó para poder irse.

—¿Y Bonnie? —preguntó cuándo ya había dado unos pasos fuera de la casa.

No le respondió, pero le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa que no quiso esforzarse en interpretar. Lo mejor sería que llegara a casa pronto.

Su amiga la esperaba fuera visiblemente enojada, al menos hasta que vio a su acompañante y su mirada se suavizó. Ella tampoco era indiferente con los animales, y adoraba a los gatos.

—¿Quién es este pequeño? —preguntó acariciándolo detrás de la oreja.

—Lo encontré… O más bien, él me encontró a mí.

—Es hermoso —se emocionó —, ¿y cómo se llama nuestro nuevo amigo?

Se lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Se llama Hambo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa, los extrañé.**

Perdonen por no responder sus reviews la última vez, pero desde el teléfono era algo complicado.

En fin, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten y no culpen a Marceline, es que no se da cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos la pobre.

Después de tanto tiempo al fin me inspiré.

Gracias a los que siguen aquí, a los que han ido a mi página, a los que dan follow y fav y a todos aquellos que dejan review, si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no sería posible.

Los quiero mucho, se me cuidan, no olviden arroparse si hace frío o no usar tanto negro con este calor que está como para derretir todos los hielitos que tengo en el refri.

Vuelvo pronto ;3

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me dejaste plantada? Contesta —exigió saber su amiga.

Suspiró, ya se esperaba eso.

Se sentó en el sofá con Hambo en sus piernas, el mínimo parecía cómodo y no dio molestias, se quedó quieto ronroneando al ser acariciado por la pelinegra.

—Finn fue a verme.

Keila levantó una ceja dando a entender su desconcierto. Se sentó a su lado mirándola para que continuara con la explicación.

—Quería que me alejara de Bonnie.

—Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿qué te dijo esta vez? —preguntó bastante molesta.

Se nota que el rubio no le caía nada bien últimamente, a pesar de todo a Marceline le agradaba Finn, por ello estaba dispuesta a hacerle ese favor, sabía que era un buen muchacho y era real lo que le decía sobre su amor por Bonnibel.

—No me dijo nada malo, Keila. Él me pidió amablemente que me alejara de ella porque quería intentar tener una relación con Bonnie, y ella y yo somos sólo un pasatiempo.

—Obviamente lo mandaste a…

—Claro que no, Keila. Le dije que lo haría.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se levantó viéndola enojada.

—Cálmate, no es para tanto.

Marceline no entendía porque su amiga parecía tan molesta, ella ni siquiera tenía nada que ver en lo que hacía con la pelirrosa, sin embargo, la miraba como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida. Tal vez sabía algo que ella no.

La vio tomarse la frente, como si estuviera cansada de esta situación. Hambo se asustó y bajó por las piernas de Marcy para luego irse corriendo a la cocina.

—¿Por qué te pones así?

La tomó de los hombros.

—Marcy, sabes que te adoro, pero a veces eres una idiota.

—Pero… —no la dejó continuar.

—No te lo voy a decir yo, te va a tocar averiguarlo por tu cuenta, no puedo hacer todo por ti, cariño. Ya luego te darás cuenta de porque no debiste dejarle el camino libre.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero me estás asustando.

—Descuida, no es nada de lo que temer —la tranquilizó.

—¿Entonces por qué me gritaste? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—No importa, ya me voy. Mañana paso a verte ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió — Cuida a Hambo.

Marceline estaba verdaderamente confundida por la reacción de Keila, pero decidió hacer caso a sus palabras, cuidar de Hambo y olvidar el asunto. Lo cierto era que iba a extrañar todo lo que hacía con la pelirrosa, pero no podía ni tenía planeado romper su palabra.

Decidió que se iría a dormir, el trabajo había sido agotador, su jefe seguía insinuándole cosas y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto más que rechazarlo, ese hombre parecía no darse por vencido, luego las clientas que no podían pedir las cosas de manera amable y le hablaban como si fuera su esclava, si no necesitara el dinero ya habría renunciado.

Apagó las luces y llevó a Hambo al cuarto con ella, era tan adorable que quería tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

A mitad de la noche se despertó por un ruido proveniente de la cocina y le dio miedo, podía tratarse de un vagabundo o un ladrón así que tomó un palo de golf del armario, ni siquiera tenía muy claro porque los tenía ya que ella rara vez iba al golf, pero creía recordar que eran un obsequio, de manera que estaban ahí ocupando espacio, al menos hoy podrían servirle para algo de verdad importante.

Hambo no se levantó, sólo la miró desde la cama cuando ella salió de la habitación con el palo en alto. Estaba muy oscuro por lo que era difícil ver algo con claridad.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible llegó hasta la cocina y no encontró más que un plato roto, eso quería decir que sí hubo alguien en su casa y probablemente siguiera ahí.

Caminó despacio recorriendo la cocina hasta que algo sonó en la sala, parecía una lata siendo apachurrada y cuando llegó se dio cuenta que era justo eso, se podía ver la mano de alguien tirado en el sofá, incluso siendo sólo eso podía identificar claramente quien era.

—Simón —dijo respirando profundo y sonriendo.

Se alegraba de que no fuera un extraño.

Él no respondió, probablemente se había quedado dormido después de asaltar su alacena y beberse el poco alcohol que tenía.

Por la mañana siguiente ya lo tenía sentado en la mesa esperando el desayuno, por supuesto que había tenido que levantarse más temprano para prepararlo, pero no le importaba, le daba gusto tenerlo de vuelta, aunque le daba algo de miedo que hubiera desaparecido de nuevo una vez que llegara del trabajo.

A Hambo parecía agradarle Simón, se acercaba a él ronroneando a pesar de que lo corriera a empujones. Al parecer Keila seguía siendo la única persona a la que no le caía bien el anciano.

—Panqueques, Simón. Me tengo que ir al trabajo, cuida a Hambo por mí.

Atrajo al minino para abrazarlo hasta que se arto y corrió hasta su comida la cual había dejado en un pequeño plato en el suelo.

Salió de casa prácticamente corriendo, esto de llegar tarde se estaba haciendo costumbre y seguramente a su jefe no le gustaría nada.

En todo el día hubo más gente de lo que le podía tolerar, desgraciadamente era su trabajo y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo si quería atenderlos a todos como debía y que no se quejaran porque con tres quejas era más que suficiente para recibir una suspensión de dos días sin sueldo y la idea no le tentaba en lo absoluto.

A la hora de salida ya estaba oscuro y Gumball la alcanzó antes de que se fuera, no lo rechazó porque vio a Bonnibel esperándola y no tenía ganas de estar a solas con ella, de manera que iban los tres rumbo a su casa.

—¿Me puedo quedar hoy en tu casa? No quiero caminar hasta la mía —preguntó el pelirrosa algo fastidiado por todo el día laboral.

—Claro.

—Escuché que tienes una mascota, Marce —comentó Bonnibel.

Era evidente que no le gustaba que la estuviera dejando fuera de la conversación.

—¿Eso es verdad? —se emocionó el chico.

—Sí, es un gatito con el que me topé.

—¿Tiene nombre?

A Gumball le gustaban mucho los animales, mientras que la pelirrosa los aborrecía, por eso no podía mostrar la misma emoción.

—Se llama Hambo.

—Lindo nombre.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, la verdad los tres parecían estar incomodos, era evidente que tanto Gumball como Bonnibel querían hablar con Marceline en privado, pero ella no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse a solas con ninguno de los dos. Era un alivio que Simón estuviera allí de manera que pudiera distraerse con alguien.

La tentación de llamar a Keila para que viniera a salvarla era demasiada, pero no se atrevió, no le gustaba estar cerca de Simón, llamarla sería una pésima idea.

El anciano que se encontraba en el sillón se levantó en cuanto vio visita. Llevaba unos curitas en el rostro que indicaban que se había terminado cortando al rasurarse, pero el simple hecho de que lo hubiera intentado la hizo sonreír.

—Me da gusto que vinieran —dijo él de pie frente a ellos.

Marcy lo abrazó, realmente lo había extrañado, últimamente con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle.

—También me da gusto verte, Simón —saludó la pelirrosa.

—A mí igual.

—Voy por algo de té, ¿quieren? —ofreció la dueña de la casa girándose hacía ellos.

—Yo sí, Marcy, gracias.

—Te ayudó —ofreció la pelirrosa.

—No hace falta, siéntense. Se los traeré en un segundo.

Se escabulló a la cocina al fin respirando con tranquilidad.

Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y quedarse a un lado de Simón quien veía un programa de pesca nada entretenido.

—No puedes abandonar tanto a tu novia, Gumball —dijo de pronto el viejecillo.

Ambos voltearon a verlo. Bonnibel no era consciente del problema que tenía Simón para ubicar lapsos exactos ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por lo que creyó que aquello era cierto.

Le molestaba que Marceline no hubiera sido capaz de decírselo.

El pelirrosa por otra parte hizo lo que haría en cualquier otro momento, seguirle la corriente sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras causaban en Bonnibel ya que no tenía idea de la especie de relación que tenían esas dos, para él solo eran amigas.

—Pero no la abandono, trabajamos en el mismo lugar.

—Eso me alegra, muchacho. Me gusta ver la sonrisa que pone cuando tú estás cerca —sonrió —. Es la misma que yo tengo con Betty.

Ella no tenía idea de quién era Betty, pero supuso que se trataría de la madrastra de Marceline, ya que Simón era como su padre.

No pudo quedarse más tiempo ahí sentada, se levantó de golpe atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres a los que les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Probablemente tenga problemas en traer todas las tazas.

Fue hasta la cocina abriendo tan repentinamente la puerta que asustó a la pelinegra.

—Bonnie…

La tetera seguía en la estufa.

Se acercó hasta hacer que la chica topara con la mesa y colocó ambos brazos a sus lados para impedir que se fuera.

Hizo un intento de besarla, pero se movió y aquella intención terminó en fracaso.

Era verdad… Lo que había dicho era cierto. Gumball y ella estaban saliendo de nuevo, Keila se lo había advertido, y ahora el chico había logrado conquistarla y obviamente ya no quería nada con ella, cumpliría su estúpido sueño, una casa con un lindo jardín, una familia y un perro corriendo por ahí.

Que bien.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó molesta.

Marceline entró en pánico.

—… ¿De qué hablas, Bonnie?

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, Marceline, por favor dime la verdad.

Estaba tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería que su conversación fuera escuchada más allá de esas cuatro paredes.

—Yo no te lo dije porque creí que sería más fácil así.

Marceline trataba de explicar la situación con Finn mientras Bonnibel quería saber qué pasaba exactamente con Gumball. Evidentemente no iban a llegar ningún lado con aquella conversación si no se expresaban mejor, pero la pelinegra estaba demasiado nerviosa y la otra demasiado molesta como para notar que hablaban de cosas distintas.

—¿Más fácil? Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras tú y no enterarme por culpa de Simón.

—Espera —torció el gesto —, yo no se lo he dicho a Simón todavía. La única que sabía era Keila.

—Pues al parecer ahora él también lo sabe.

—No lo entiendo —dijo sinceramente, analizando cómo pudo haberse enterado su padre putativo.

—Será mejor que me vaya y te deje con tu novio.

Se dio media vuelta y fue entonces cuando Marceline comprendió que algo no andaba bien. La alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta de la cocina tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

—Para empezar, no puedes irte ahora, está lloviendo.

Y era verdad, mientras mantenían su pequeña discusión el clima había comenzado a empeorar y ahora el aire azotaba con fuerza las ventanas y el agua empapaba las calles, incluso se oían algunos golpes por lo que se imaginaba que estaba granizando. No la dejaría irse así.

—¿Y qué dijiste de novio? ¿Cuál novio? Creí que ya te había explicado que Gumball es solo un amigo.

—Keila me dijo que él había venido con toda la intención de reconquistarte —dijo viéndola a la cara —, y ahora él y Simón hablan de lo felices que son como pareja.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Sonrió antes de responder, le parecía gracioso que las palabras de Simón hubieran creado este malentendido.

—No es lo que piensas. Él confunde las fechas, no sabe ni en qué día vive.

—Pero Gumball no lo negó.

—Claro que no porque todos le seguimos siempre el juego a Simón para no confundirlo más, después de todo sus episodios nunca duran mucho.

—Pero… si eso es verdad —se quedó pensando —¿De qué estabas hablando tú?

Otra vez los nervios. Nunca debió abrir la boca al respecto, mejor hubiera dejado que pensara eso de ella y Gumball, después de todo eso le habría ahorrado esta explicación.

—¿Y por qué evitaste que te besara? —siguió preguntando.

—Yo…

—¿Qué está pasando, Marcy?

Ahora era ella la que quería escapar, no sabía si decirle la verdad sobre lo que había dicho Finn o mentirle al respecto, pero decidió que con el simple hecho de alejarse de ella ya era demasiado, no iba a mentir también solo por él.

Suspiró.

—Finn habló conmigo. Él está enamorado de ti, y yo no puedo entrometerme, quitarle las oportunidades que tiene contigo.

—¿Finn te dijo que te alejaras de mí?

—Él me lo pidió y yo accedí porque tiene razón, quiere algo serio y nosotras solo somos diversión.

—¿Entonces a ti no te importa dejar de estar conmigo?

—Claro que me importa, me gusta mucho estar contigo y no sé cómo haré para aceptar que ya no puedo hacer las mismas cosas contigo, pero ustedes se llevan muy bien y se conocen desde hace años. Merece una oportunidad.

—Y solo porque somos amigos desde hace años ya somos la pareja perfecta —ironizó.

—Eso creo…

—No me gusta que decidan por mí —dijo bastante enojada.

—Y no lo estoy haciendo.

Ella se zafó de su agarre, le molestaba que la hubiera entregado tan fácil. Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero se cayó. No tenía caso.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, estamos mucho mejor separadas.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas…

—Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres.

La tetera sonó, avisando que ya estaba lista el agua para preparar el té y distrayéndolas un segundo. Mientras Marceline apagaba la estufa ella tomó unas tazas y las llevó a la sala donde estaban a mitad de una ávida discusión sobre deportes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico amablemente después de notar que la pelirrosa venía algo alterada.

—Sí, descuida —le sonrió.

—¿Segura? —insistió cuando la vio tomando sus cosas.

—Sí, pero había olvidado que tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Pero está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Ella solo se río justo cuando la pelinegra venía entrando con la tetera, la cual depositó justo en el centro de la mesita.

—Que te cuente Marceline como nos conocimos.

Le dirigió una mirada a la chica y se fue sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto, seguía lloviendo, pero al menos el granizo había cesado así que no había peligro.

Marcy trató de salir tras ella, pero Gumball se lo impidió.

—No puedes irte así. Vas a resfriarte.

—Suéltame, necesito ir tras ella —dijo enojada.

El chico no la soltó hasta que se tranquilizó y se dejó caer en el sofá junto al cuerpo de su anciano amigo que había caído rendido por completo ante el sueño.

—¿Qué paso, Marcy?

—Dejará de ser mi amiga, eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Porque soy una idiota, por eso.

—No lo entiendo —reconoció él.

Se tomó la cabeza, estaba estresada, no quería ver a Gumball ni saber nada de él en estos momentos, no quería hablar con nadie, no había entendido las palabras de Bonnibel y para colmo Keila también se molestó con ella el día anterior y no había hecho por presentarse en su casa hoy, a pesar de que dijo que lo haría.

—Ni lo vas a entender.

El pelirrosa hizo una mueca. Era evidente que había algo que él no sabía y que Marceline no quería decirle.

—¿Quién era el chico de ayer, Marcy?

—Era amigo de Bonnie.

—¿Es por él que pelean? —preguntó —¿Acaso te gusta?

Volteó a mirarlo. Gumball era el que menos sabía de la situación y quería que las cosas se quedaran así por ahora.

—No, no me gusta. Y ahora si me disculpas será mejor que vaya a dormir.

Antes de irse a su habitación volvió a mirarlo, recordando de pronto que le había permitido pasar la noche en su casa.

—Ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.

En casa de Bonnibel se encontraba ella ya seca sentada en el sofá junto a Finn que al verla de tan mal humor había guardado las distancias.

Llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y se lamentaba o bufaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Tan mal te fue con tu amiga? —dijo comiéndose una papita de las que tenía en un plato sobre las piernas.

—Deberías saberlo, después de todo está haciendo justo lo que le pediste —comentó molesta.

Finn tragó en seco y maldijo a Marceline por habérselo dicho, ahora estaría enojada con él y no tendría oportunidad alguna de llegar a ser su novio.

—Así que ya te fue con el chisme.

—¿Por qué le pediste eso?

Volteó a mirarlo.

—Porque me gustas, Bonnie. Y ella lo entendió, se hizo a un lado, deberías dejar de buscarla también, después de todo no la obligué a separarse de ti, solo se lo pedí.

—Me alejaré de ella —respondió mirando por la ventana frente a ellos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, pero no porque quiera tener algo contigo —lo miró otra vez.

El rubio ahora se sentía tan triste que no podía evitar que se notara en la expresión que tenía.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, no quiero salir contigo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Finn. Decidí irme de su vida por una razón más importante.

—¿Y cuál es esa maravillosa razón? No me digas que ya apareció alguien más.

—Me di cuenta de que me gusta más de lo que debería. Mucho más. Y yo también le gustó más de lo que ella piensa —suspiró —. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Marcy y por eso no puedo quedarme a su lado.

Eso fue un duro golpe para el chico. La había amado desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora alguien que conocía apenas hace unos meses le había arrebatado su cariño y no le parecía justo, él llevaba más tiempo, la conocía mejor, incluso la había ayudado en aquel accidente y la seguía ayudando en todo, había muchas cosas que Abadeer no conocía sobre la pelirrosa y él sí. Al menos el hecho de que Bonnibel hubiera decidido alejarse de ella le decía que no estarían juntas y eso era mejor que nada.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** jaja Keila solo quiere lo mejor para su amiga. Creo que vas a odiar más a Finn después de este capítulo y en el siguiente ya no lo vas a querer ni ver xD Gracias por leer :3

 **GabyBlue98C:** No importa que sea tarde, con que leas ;w; Ni que lo digas, el drama es mi comidilla y se ponen peor las cosas a partir de ahora jaja


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiiiii.**

Estoy disfrutando tanto el rumbo de esta historia que me gustaría escribir de golpe todo hasta el final, pero evidentemente no puedo, aunque lo voy a intentar :3

Gracias a todos, los quiero c':

No vayan a odiar a Gumball también... ¿O sí? xD

* * *

Marceline decidió levantarse más temprano que de costumbre, necesitaba ir a ver a Bonnie, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de dejarla irse de esa manera.

Cuando salió a la cocina Gumball la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno junto a Simón, incluso Hambo estaba comiendo ya.

—Buenos días, Marcy. Despertaste temprano hoy —la saludó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la cuchara a un lado.

—Buenos días.

—Siéntate a comer, panquecito, Gumball cocina increíble —dijo mientras se metía algo de fruta a la boca.

—Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al trabajo y tengo prisa.

—Irás a ver a Bonnibel —adivinó el chico quitándose el mandil —. Yo te acompaño.

—No es necesario, te veo en el trabajo.

Salió a toda prisa ante la vista del pelirrosa. El anciano no había dejado de comer, pero aun con la boca llena volteó a ver a Gumball que se había sentado abatido por el rechazo que parecía darle siempre la mujer a la que amaba.

—Esa chica le gusta —comentó antes de tomar un trago de limonada.

—Qué dices, Simón, cómo le va a gustar una chica. Solo son amigas —respondió sin darle importancia.

—Hasta un viejo como yo puede notar que eso no es cierto, muchacho.

Podía ser un viejo que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía ni en qué fecha vivía, pero en ocasiones se daba cuenta de las cosas mucho más rápido que otros, y conocía a Marceline desde que ella era una niña, no podía equivocarse en algo tan básico como identificar cuando alguien le gustaba.

—Eso no es así, te lo digo yo, Marceline solo la quiere como amiga. Ella no es lesbiana, lo sabes —explicó con calma —. Quiere una casa con familia y un perro, tal vez ahora se quedará solo con Hambo, pero lo demás no ha cambiado.

—Pásame la salsa.

El anciano no volvió a tocar el tema, y Gumball se negaba a pensar que tuviera razón, por lo que él sabía a la pelinegra le gustaban los hombres y no había visto nada que le indicara lo contrario. Lo dicho por Simón fue como un desvarío más el cual no tomar en cuenta.

Por otro lado, Marceline iba caminando lo más rápido posible a casa de Bonnibel porque la había estado llamando una y otra vez y seguía sin contestarle el teléfono.

Su celular sonó y se detuvo un segundo emocionada, creyendo que podía ser ella, cuando vio que era Keila prosiguió su camino.

—Hola, Keila.

Hasta en su voz se notaba su agitación y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga, la conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo como para sonar así? Dime por favor que no estoy interrumpiendo nada —dijo a modo de broma.

—Voy caminando a casa de Bonnibel, necesito hablar con ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó esta vez más seria.

—¿Puedes ir a verme en mi hora de comida? Necesito urgentemente alguien con quien hablar.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Mándame un texto y yo estaré ahí.

—Gracias, ahora debo colgar porque ya estoy aquí.

—Buena suerte —oyó decir a su amiga antes de colgar.

Realmente iba a necesitarla.

Cuando tocó el timbre y abrieron la puerta recordó algo importante: Finn pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo y era evidente que no le agradaría mucho su visita.

—Marceline —dijo sin mucho ánimo el chico.

El cabello le había crecido demasiado y ahora siempre que lo veía lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, tal vez se vería mejor si se lo cortara, pero eso no era seguro.

—Necesito hablar con Bonnibel, avísale que vine, por favor.

Ella no tenía planeado perder el tiempo en saludos que ninguno de los dos quería hacer, solo necesitaba explicarse con la pelirrosa, aunque para ser sincera no sabía que le diría, solo que no quería dejar las cosas así, no le gustaba cuando la ignoraba.

—Ella no está.

—No estoy para juegos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Piensas que miento? Ven a ver por ti misma —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Ella no entró, pero ganas no le faltaban.

—¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé, se fue muy temprano y no me dijo nada.

—¿Ella no te dijo algo?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó sin interés.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero la plática le estaba aburriendo, era verdad que no sabía dónde estaba la pelirrosa, aunque podía imaginarlo, sin embargo, no era algo que pensara compartir con la chica que lo veía desesperada.

—Olvídalo.

Ya no podía más con esa indiferencia que demostraba el rubio. Se alejó para ir a su trabajo y él cerró la puerta.

Le molestaba que fuera tan cruel, cuando lo conoció Finn era un buen chico, le sonreía y parecía que hubieran podido tener una amistad de no ser por lo posesivo que era con Bonnibel, ahora apenas le dirigía la palabra, incluso le gritaba o le reclamaba cosas. Tal vez en el fondo fuera buena persona, pero en estos momentos no lo estaba demostrando, incluso parecía que la odiaba y no pensaba decir que no lo merecía después de meterse con la persona que él amaba.

Iba tan distraída que por poco la atropellan en la calle, de no ser por una viejecilla que le sostuvo el brazo ahora probablemente estaría embarrada en el pavimento.

Llegó a tiempo al trabajo donde su jefe la esperaba con una sonrisa junto a la entrada, quisiera o no iba a tener que hablar con él, a pesar de que justo ahora no tenía las ganas como para lidiar con esa situación.

—Hola, Marceline.

—Hola —saludó lo más amable que pudo.

—Sabes, tengo estás dos entradas para ir a ver el estreno de esta película. Me han hablado maravillas de ella, tal vez podríamos ir juntos.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no gracias. Es en día de trabajo.

—¿Olvidas que soy tu jefe? —respondió aquel hombre —Puedo darte el día.

Se acercó más y ella por puro acto reflejo se alejó.

—No voy a morderte.

—Lo siento, pero será mejor que vaya al trabajo.

Se alejó de ahí a toda prisa y pasó el resto del día evitándolo mientras esperaba que llegara su hora de comida para ver a su mejor amiga. No fue difícil, él no se acercó y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho.

Incluso las demás compañeras se habían dado cuenta del trato que le daba, las ponía algo celosas, aunque Marceline no alcanzaba a entender el porqué, ser acosada constantemente no era algo agradable y quien creyera que sí debía estar mal de la cabeza. Si fuera un hombre joven y atractivo lo entendería, pero no era el caso.

Al fin el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde y se apresuró a salir, vio que su jefe iba a interceptarla, pero debió cambiar de opinión en cuanto vio a su amiga en la puerta llamándola.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieras —le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Realmente lo necesitaba, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Estar sin sexo era fácil, estar sin ella era lo complicado, no habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya la extrañaba, quería hablar con ella, escuchar su voz, pero no contestaba sus llamadas.

Volvió a intentarlo mientras iban camino al restaurante de enfrente y de nuevo la mandó a buzón.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y después de pedir dos hamburguesas con doble queso —porque según dicen las penas con pan son menos— Keila la miraba esperando que le dijera que había ocurrido porque la había tenido muy preocupada.

—¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a mi casa? Dijiste que irías —reclamó casi llorando.

—Lo siento, Marcy, me puse a limpiar la casa y se me fue el tiempo, para cuando quise salir comenzó a llover tan fuerte que ya no pude.

Era lógico que estaba tratando de hablar de otra cosa para no llorar, ya podía ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Hacía mucho que no la veía de esa manera, incluso cuando tenía sus pequeños problemas con Simón nunca lloraba.

—¿Por qué me siento tan triste? —dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

La escuchó sollozar y fue a sentarse a su lado, había espacio suficiente para ambas.

—¿Pasó algo con Simón? —preguntó como primera opción acariciando suavemente su espalda.

—No, él está bien —respondió sin levantarse.

—¿Fue con Bonnibel?

Fue ahí cuando levantó la cabeza. Unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su nariz comenzaba a tomar un tono carmesí al igual que sus ojos, el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco. Keila tomó una servilleta y la limpió para que no pareciera mapache frente a toda esa gente.

—Bonnie ya no quiere saber de mí, Keila.

Su amiga la abrazó contra su pecho y ella se aferró, necesitaba desahogarse sin importar que estuviera en un lugar público.

La camarera les dedicó una mirada extraña cuando regresó a dejar sus platos, pero no les importó y siguieron en esa misma posición un buen rato más.

No le quería decir "te lo dije" para no hacerla sentir peor, pero sí se lo había advertido, todavía no le había dicho ninguna otra cosa, pero casi podía estar segura que tenía todo que ver con el asunto de Finn.

Ese chico, a veces le daban ganas de golpearlo. Seguramente todo era culpa suya.

—No entiendo, la conozco hace muy poco, ¿por qué me hace sentir tan triste? —preguntó separándose de ella.

Ya parecía más calmada y había dejado de llorar.

De nuevo volvió a limpiarle el rostro con la servilleta antes de contestar a su pregunta. Conocía la respuesta, pero no sabía si estaba bien decírselo.

—Porque…

Ella se le quedó mirando esperando que continuara.

—¿Por qué dejó de hablarte?

—Se enteró de que iba a dejar lo que hacíamos por culpa de Finn, dijo que no le gustaba que decidieran por ella, le dije que quería seguir siendo su amiga, pero me dijo que yo ni siquiera sabía lo que quería —relató las cosas más importantes que recordaba.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No me contesta el teléfono, fui esta mañana a su casa y no estaba.

—Marcy… ¿Qué sientes por Bonnibel?

La miró extrañada, la verdad nunca se lo había preguntado. Era lógico que le gustaba estar cerca de ella, era divertida, honesta, amable e incluso se llevaba bien con Simón, le gustaba besarla, tenía ese sabor a cereza a causa de su lápiz labial, y hacer el amor con ella era como tocar el cielo por un momento, era lindo platicar con ella porque podía decir cualquier cosa y no la juzgaba, pero nunca había pensado en lo que sentía hacía ella, ¿era esto amistad? Probablemente… Quizá…

Abrió mucho los ojos de pronto dándose cuenta.

—Ella…

Keila sonrió, parece que al fin había notado lo que sentía. Siempre había sido algo lenta para las cosas, usualmente cuando probaba un helado tenía que acabárselo y después de al menos media hora podía decir si le había gustado o no.

—Ella me gusta, Keila —dijo asombrada como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

—Te tardaste un poco en darte cuenta.

Vio cómo iba entristeciendo poco a poco.

—Se dio cuenta antes que yo y me dejó porque no quiere nada serio conmigo.

Por primera vez volteo hacía su hamburguesa y comenzó a comer. No quería que fuera a enfriarse.

Su amiga no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, le había tomado tanto darse cuenta de que le gustaba Bonnibel y no pensaba esperar a que descubriera que a la pelirrosa le gustaba ella porque si no se lo decía probablemente esas dos nunca iban a coincidir.

—Tú también le gustas, Marcy, y yo creo que te dejó por haberla dejado a manos de Finn tan fácilmente.

Ahora ella también tenía su hamburguesa entre las manos, era deliciosa con todo ese queso y la carne, no le importaba que fuera la comida más grasosa del mundo, el sabor valía la pena completamente.

Marceline tomó agua para pasarse el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

—¿Realmente piensas eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de comer.

—Me tengo que ir, mi hora de comida acabó —dijo mirando su reloj.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cruzó la calle entrando de nuevo a su fastidioso trabajo donde estaba por necesidad y no por gusto.

Comenzó a atender a las clientas, pero el jefe la mandó llamar a su oficina, cosa que le pareció extraña, a pesar de que siempre la invitaba a salir y le insinuaba cosas nunca la había llamado para hablar en privado, pero no tenía de otra más que acudir, pensó que quizá había hecho algo mal.

—Marceline, siéntate, por favor.

Obedeció sin decir nada esperando que aquello terminara rápido.

—Tú eres una excelente trabajadora, me consta que vendes más que cualquier otra persona, pero ahora se ha desocupado un puesto como mi secretaria y pensé que te interesaría —sonrió.

—¿En serio? Eso sería maravilloso.

—Por supuesto, creo que eres la indicada. Claro que tendrías que quedarte conmigo casi todo el tiempo, pero la paga sería mucho mayor.

Se mordió el labio, definitivamente no quería estar más cerca de él, pero si decía que no lo más seguro era que terminaría molesto y a saber que le haría.

—No lo sé.

—Es una excelente oportunidad de crecimiento —apuntó.

En eso tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no lo discutimos esta noche cenando en algún restaurante? —propuso.

—Lo siento, pero no.

Él se había levantado rodeando el escritorio y llegando hasta ella.

—Me halaga su oferta, pero preferiría seguir en mi puesto.

—Deja de rechazarme al menos una vez.

Por la forma en que lo dijo no parecía muy contento.

Marceline se levantó también, solo quería huir de ahí, pero él la tomó con fuerza del brazo haciéndole daño. Ella no se quejó solo para parecer más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

—Le pido que me suelte.

—Ya no puedo con tanto desplante, Marceline —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Sostuvo su mano para evitar que siguiera, aunque con la otra seguía evitando que se fuera y no podía soltarse, para ser anciano tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

—No cruce la línea sin retorno —le advirtió.

Trató de besarla y en defensa propia hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: patear su entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas.

Funcionó. Cayó al suelo tomando sus partes y gimiendo de dolor.

—Tome eso como mi renuncia —le dijo antes de salir de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Había soportado todas sus proposiciones, sus charlas e incluso sus coqueteos, bastaba con ignorarlo, pero esta vez le había hecho daño y eso no pensaba permitírselo a nadie. Se topó con Gumball antes de lograr salir, no lo había visto en todo el día, al parecer apenas venía de su hora de comida y al verla con esa cara de espanto y enojo se acercó para ver que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Estás bien, Marcy?

Le tocó los hombros a modo de consuelo y ella se alejó.

—Luego te cuento.

Se quedó mirando cómo se iba, quería seguirla, pero tenía que trabajar así que decidió que iría en la noche a su casa.

Llamó a Keila y esperó impaciente a que contestara.

—¿Marcy? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué? Voy para tu casa y allá me lo cuentas todo.

Colgó y no tardó tanto en llegar o tal vez no se dio cuenta del tiempo porque estaba demasiado distraída pensando en lo que había hecho y en el lío en el que estaba metida, ella no podía quedarse sin trabajo, tenía cuentas que pagar, Simón vivía con ella, ahora tenía a Hambo también quien fue a recibirla hasta la puerta.

Lo cargó y lo pegó a su pecho dejándolo ronronear mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

Simón no estaba en la sala, ni tampoco se veía en la cocina, si no estaba dormido quizá habría salido, eso era lo de menos en estos momentos.

En cuanto escuchó el timbre dejó a Hambo en el sofá y fue a abrir, de nuevo se abalanzó a abrazarla una vez hubo entrado a su casa y cerrado la puerta.

—Mi vida va de mal en peor.

—Cuéntamelo todo, para eso estoy aquí.

Hambo se había bajado del sofá, ahora rondaba a los pies de ambas chicas mientras ellas se sentaban.

—Mi jefe…

—Ese viejo rabo verde —dijo con desgana.

Nunca le había caído bien.

—Trató de besarme y me asusté, creí que iba a lograrlo.

—Cómo se atreve ese maldito. Ahora mismo iremos a la policía a levantar un acta…

—No, Keila, déjalo, solo quiero olvidarlo.

—¡Pero, Marcy! —se quejó ella —Te despidió porque no accediste a besarlo.

—En realidad yo renuncié.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo pasó todo?

Volteó a verla ya más tranquila.

—Me llamó a su despacho, me ofreció ser su secretaria, me dijo que me invitaba a cenar y lo discutíamos ahí, pero no acepté y luego se acercó, cuando quise irme me tomó del brazo, no me soltaba, trató de besarme así que le di una patada, le dije que renunciaba y me fui.

Keila ahora sonreía por lo bien que había actuado su amiga.

—Tú muy bien.

Algo en el brazo de su amiga captó su atención y se dio cuenta de que ese horrible hombre la había lastimado, tal vez la tomó con demasiada fuerza y ahora tenía rojo en su brazo, incluso parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en un moretón y no era tan pequeño como para pasarlo por alto.

—Ese maldito —dijo tomando con cuidado el brazo de Marceline para verlo mejor.

Ella apenas se daba cuenta.

—No es nada —le aclaró restándole importancia.

—Deberías haberte salido de ese sitio hace tiempo, no tenías que esperar a que pasara todo esto.

—¿Crees que no quería? Ahora estoy en problemas porque no tengo trabajo, las cuentas no se pagan solas —suspiró —mañana mismo iré a buscar otro trabajo.

—Deja de pensar en eso por ahora —extendió sus brazos hacía ella —. Ven.

No dudó un segundo en abrazarla y se acomodaron en el sofá hasta que Marceline se quedó dormida. Era evidente que había tenido un día agotador, al menos emocionalmente, y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Por ahora se quedaría con ella toda la noche de ser necesario, necesitaba quién la apoyara y Simón no iba a ser suficiente, ni siquiera estaba y, aunque se encontrara, es probable que estuviera tan confundido como siempre.

* * *

 **Respuesta al review.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Lo del accidente ya se verá 3:)

Ya se dio cuenta Marcy jaja ahora falta que haga algo al respecto. Creo que Finn no hizo nada tan malo, pero bueno.

JAJAJAJ ups, me descubriste, pero actualicé también :3 Y es que Mari es mi escritora favorita *inserte corazón bonito*


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaa, a que no me esperaban tan rápido ;3**

Pues aquí estoy, y les traigo un bonito capítulo que espero quieran mucho.

Gracias por todas sus atenciones a este fanfic, son un amorsh.

En fin, cuídense mucho, lean mucho, trabajen poco y disfruten como nunca la vida.

Abrazos.

* * *

Gumball estuvo tocando en la casa de Marceline hasta que por fin alguien abrió, se trataba de Keila y la verdad, no le extrañaba para nada verla ahí después de la forma tan rara en que salió la pelinegra del trabajo aquella tarde.

—Hola, Gumball.

—Hola —respondió —¿Está Marceline?

—Claro, pasa.

Entraron y la chica seguía recostada en el sofá, ya no dormía, pero tampoco daba la impresión de querer levantarse y es que en las últimas horas su amiga había estado todo el tiempo con ella, incluso le había preparado la cena y se la había llevado hasta donde estaba, no quería que se molestara en hacer nada, cosa que agradecía porque no tenía ni ganas de pararse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del televisor mientras se metía una fritura a la boca.

Keila también le había traído eso.

—Es Gumball.

—Hola, Marcy, ya te ves mejor.

Ella se sentó para dejarles espacio y no dudaron en acomodarse cada uno a su lado.

—Gracias por el comentario, Gumball —dijo con sarcasmo mientras le sonreía.

—No, no lo dije por eso es que esta tarde…

No terminó de hablar cuando vio a Keila negando con la cabeza así que mejor cambió de tema.

—¿Dónde está Simón?

—No lo sé, no lo he visto en toda la tarde.

Como si lo hubieran llamado el anciano apareció por la puerta, traía unas bolsas cargando y podía ver claramente que era cerveza. Cosa que no le gustó nada a Marceline, pero decidió no decir nada en esos momentos, aunque ahí fueran al menos trecientos pesos de su salario.

—Hola, Simón —saludó el pelirrosa.

—Hey, no sabía que había una reunión.

—No la hay, pero puedes dejar tus bolsas en la nevera y venir a sentarte con nosotros.

Keila se incomodó con lo que dijo, pero no podía dejarla sola todavía, había prometido que se quedaría con ella toda la noche si hacía falta, hoy no había sido un buen día para ella y como su mejor amiga su deber era apoyarla, sin importar que tuviera que estar junto a una persona tan desagradable.

Marceline no quería admitirlo, pero sabía tan bien como ella que Simón necesitaba estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, sus ataques eran cada vez peores, a veces no sabía ni donde estaba, se perdía por meses y regresaba como si hubieran pasado horas, además de que seguía creyendo que estaba junto a su viejo amor y no era así, pero no iba a forzarla a darse cuenta, seguro que lo notaría de la peor manera, como siempre pasaba con todo, la prueba de ello era lo que había sucedido hoy.

—No, panquecito, prefiero ir a dormir.

Se alejó rumbo a su habitación, pero era obvio que no iba a dormir porque se llevó la cerveza consigo.

—Voy a la cocina, ¿quieren algo?

—Dame algo de agua, por favor.

—Más frituras —dijo ella entregándole el plato.

—Lo que usted diga, majestad —bromeó —Ahorita te traigo tu agua, Gumball.

Se marchó dejándolos solos, ellos también tenían algunas cosas de las que hablar.

—Marcy.

—Dime, Gumball —respondió sentándose correctamente y mirándolo.

—Yo… quería decirte que cuentas conmigo para todo —sonrió tomando su mano.

—Gracias —respondió ella sonriendo un poco incomoda.

—Puedo apoyarte, Marcy, así como Keila. Fuimos novios y tú sabes que aparte de eso siempre fui tu mejor amigo. Quiero seguirlo siendo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Moría por dárselo en la boca, pero no quería que le diera por alejarse de nuevo de modo que iría lento, cada paso debía ser tan imperceptible que para cuando ella lo notara ya estarían siendo novios de nuevo.

Keila volvió y Marceline soltó las manos del chico, no quería tener otra cosa que explicar y por la cual preocuparse.

El pelirrosa se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

—Santo cielo —exclamó —¿Quién te hizo eso?

Estaba señalando la marca que su adorable jefe había dejado en ella.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—De acuerdo —suspiró.

Sabía que lo había hecho sentir mal, pero no tenía ganas de contar de nuevo todo lo ocurrido, se lo diría en otro momento.

Tomó sus frituras mientras revisaba el celular por enésima vez comprobando que no tuviera alguna llamada perdida, pero seguía sin haber señales de Bonnibel y eso la estaba deprimiendo. Keila lo notó y no tuvo más remedio que hacer algo por ello, de lo contrario terminaría comiéndose todo el helado que acababa de dejar en el refrigerador y ese helado era suyo, por lo tanto, era intocable.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Bonnibel, tal vez no quería hablar con Marceline, pero a ella tendría que contestarle. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando la mandó al buzón de voz.

Ya llamaría ella después.

Se quedaron toda la noche viendo televisión y a la mañana siguiente los tres estaban todavía en el sofá. Marceline se había apoyado inconscientemente en el hombro de Gumball y él tenía la cabeza apoyada también en la de ella, aunque también lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

Keila se había despertado antes de que ellos y se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se limpió las manos con el delantal y lo cogió de arriba de la mesa donde lo había dejado para que no se le fuera a caer.

Era Bonnibel.

—Hola, Keila —saludó la chica tranquilamente.

—Hola, Bonnibel, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Perdona no haberte respondido antes, pero estaba trabajando.

Eso hizo que levantara una ceja. Un gesto imperceptible para la pelirrosa.

—¿Tú trabajas?

Mantenía el celular entre su hombro y su oído para no detenerse en lo que estaba preparando, parecía funcionar bien, pero le daba miedo que se le fuera a caer.

—Claro —rio —. De lo contrario no tendría dinero.

—Pero siempre estás libre —insistió.

—No siempre, por ejemplo, ayer no.

—¿Es por eso que no le habías contestado a Marcy o es por su ruptura de amistad?

—Supuse que por eso llamabas —suspiró —. Es mejor así, Keila. Está mejor sin mí, créeme.

—Pues apenas la dejas un día e intentan abusar de ella. Se nota que le va muy bien.

Quizá había exagerado un poco en lo de "abusar", pero pudo haber pasado si ella no se hubiera defendido, y una pequeña alteración de los hechos no iba a hacer daño a nadie.

—¿Qué? —se alteró la pelirrosa —¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Ella está bien?

—Podrías venir y que ella misma te responda.

Se asomó a la sala y vio que Gumball y Marceline seguían demasiado juntos. Si la chica decidía ir tendría que sacarlo de ahí porque definitivamente no podía verlos como ella los estaba viendo ahora, podría malinterpretarlo todo.

—No me hagas esto, Keila, dime al menos si está bien.

—No lograron nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Eso darle misterio para convencer a alguien lo había visto en un programa y parecía funcionar bien.

El desayuno había quedado listo, ahora solo quedaba despertar a aquellos dos dormilones que parecían estar en coma.

No dijo nada por un rato, incluso creyó que había colgado, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, probablemente solo estaba pensado si era buena idea ir después de lo que había dicho, esperaba que se decidiera pronto porque no le sería nada fácil correr al chico, se querría quedar con Marceline, aunque tenía que ir a trabajar.

—Voy para allá, pero esta es la última vez, Keila.

—Te esperamos —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de colgar.

Fue a la sala y subió el volumen de la tele despertando a los pobres de golpe, se levantaron tan asustados que ni cuenta se dieron de la posición en la que habían estado durmiendo. Seguro que a Gumball le hubiera gustado notarlo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó la pelinegra.

—Ya está el desayuno. No querrán perdérselo.

—Yo no puedo —dijo mirando su reloj —. Es tarde y debo trabajar. Adiós.

Se despidió de Marcy de beso y a Keila le hizo una ademan con la mano. Salió a las prisas de la casa.

—¿Qué hay de comer, Keila?

—Si tienes suerte suficiente, une hermosa mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó extrañada.

La puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba, quizá fuera Gumball que se olvidó de algo. Su amiga se había ido en su segundo de distracción por lo que tendría que encargarse ella. Se levantó del sofá y fue abrir quedándose bastante sorprendida de encontrarla ahí, por lo que había dicho creyó que no se acercaría nunca más.

—Bonnie.

Ella no pudo contenerse y la abrazó, le daba mucho gusto que estuviera bien, o al menos parecía que lo estaba. Cuando se separó se dio cuenta del moretón y pasó sus dedos por ahí sacando una leve queja por parte de la pelinegra.

—Eso… No es nada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no sé porque… —de repente captó lo que estaba pasando —Keila te lo dijo.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —se asustó.

—Sí, mi jefe fue quien lo hizo.

—Yo sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de ese sujeto —exclamó molesta.

—¿No quieres pasar?

Se lo pensó.

—Solo un momento —en cuanto entró volvió a mirarla —. No creas que esto cambia algo de lo que dije. Todavía sostengo mi palabra, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, cuando Keila dijo que trataron de abusar de ti me preocupe.

—Espera, espera, ¿Keila dijo qué cosa? Solo quiso robarme un beso, Bonnie, eso fue todo.

—No fue lo que ella dijo.

—Probablemente exageró a propósito para que vinieras —explicó.

Eso tenía bastante sentido, por eso se había negado a darle detalles, no quería que descubriera que había exagerado las cosas.

—Lo importante es que está bien. Ahora será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, no contestaste mis llamadas.

—Estaba ocupada.

—Contestaste la de Keila…

Bonnibel no dijo nada, no quería herirla, pero sí la había estado ignorando y no podía negar eso, pero es que era lo mejor, algún día lo entendería.

—Tengo que irme.

—No —la tomó del rostro —. Bonnie, me gustas.

No era lo que esperaba que le dijera, la sorprendió.

Tomó sus manos y las quitó de sus mejillas.

—Con mayor razón debo irme.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder y se fue. Si se quedaba podía terminar diciéndole que a ella también le gustaba, eso le daría esperanzas que hasta ella acabaría creyéndose y sabía que no estaba bien. Bonnibel Glum no era la chica indicada para Marceline, eso lo sabía, encontraría alguien mejor con el tiempo. Tal vez ese chico Gumball le daría la vida que ella quería.

La pelinegra se quedó ahí creyendo que su amiga se había equivocado. Se marchó, por lo tanto, no la quería.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó entrado de nuevo en la sala.

—Que me dejó otra vez. Eso pasó.

Keila la abrazó. No sabía porque era tan terca, pero ella ya no pensaba hacer más, Marceline era su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no iba a estar ocupándose de su vida siempre, debía tomar sus propias decisiones y si decidía ir a buscarla o no, ese ya sería asunto suyo, ella la apoyaría como pudiera.

—Vamos a comer —le dijo.

Asintió.

Se sentaron en la mesa y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, era incomodo, pero si no quería hablar no iba a forzarla.

—Parecía preocupada.

Parecía que hablaba más para ella misma hasta que volteó a mirarla.

—Cuando vino me abrazó y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien, ¿no significa eso que le importo?

—Eso creo.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Keila —dijo mordiendo un trocito de carne.

Parecía más animada que antes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá. No puedo dejar que se vaya tan fácil cuando al fin me di cuenta de que me gusta.

—Así se habla. Por ahora termina de comer y al rato te irás a buscar trabajo mientras yo voy a mi casa.

—Sí, mamá —sonrió.

A veces sí lo parecía, la cuidaba y siempre estaba pendiente de estar cuando la necesitaba. Eso la convertía en la mejor amiga del mundo.

La pelirrosa había llegado a su casa algo deprimida y cansada. No le gustaba dejar a Marceline así, la quería, tal vez como no había querido a nadie antes, aunque la sola idea le pareciera aterradora porque sin duda ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Quería dejar de pensar en su belleza un segundo, necesitaba dejarla, lo sabía, lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero a cada instante que pasaba lejos de ella la extrañaba más.

Se fue directo a la cama, incluso pasó de Finn quien estaba sentado en la cocina.

Se quedó dormida y cuando despertó el chico ya le tenía lista la comida, eran como las cinco de la tarde, es decir, había dormido cinco horas. Era mejor que nada.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves peor que de costumbre.

—Fui a ver a Marcy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

Habían empezado a comer, pollo con verduras salteadas, una pequeña ensalada y un flan de postre.

—Keila dijo algo preocupante y quería ver cómo estaba. Me aseguré de que todo estuviera bien y luego volví a casa.

—¿No piensas explicarle nada?

—Claro que no, por eso mismo me estoy alejando de ella.

—Solo preguntaba, tranquila.

Acabaron de comer y dejaron los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas.

No tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, pero ella era Bonnibel, por lo tanto, seguramente se le terminaría ocurriendo algo divertido, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de salir, tenía que hacer lo que acostumbraba, continuar con su vida como antes porque Marceline ya no formaría parte de ella.

—Vayamos a los bolos.

Finn no se negó.

Gumball no perdió oportunidad en ir a ver a Marceline saliendo del trabajo, todavía no sabía lo que había ocurrido, solo tenía claro que renunció, tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo no había razones para que se quedara ahí, había entrado por ella.

Tocó la puerta y fue Simón quien abrió.

—¡Gumball! Qué bueno verte, muchacho.

—Lo mismo digo, Simón.

—Pero pasa. Marceline se está bañando, pero no debe tardar.

Ambos se sentaron en la cocina a esperar. Él estaba bebiendo como de costumbre, seguramente eso no haría nada feliz a Marcy.

—¿Has visto a Betty? —preguntó de pronto.

—No, Simón. Quizás está en el jardín —sonrió con tristeza.

—Tienes razón, a esa mujer le encantan las flores —suspiró.

Otro de sus desvaríos. Era preocupante, no podía ni imaginarse qué pasaría si de pronto no recordara a Marceline, sin duda eso le dolería mucho.

—¿Ya te fijaste cómo se miran? —preguntó acercándose como si fuera un gran secreto.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó él acercándose como había hecho el anciano.

—Marceline y Bonnibel, por supuesto —respondió como si fuera obvio.

Gumball no hizo otra cosa que suspirar. Estar con Simón era atenerte a un montón de pláticas sin sentido; algunas más descabelladas que otras.

—Ya te lo dije, Simón. No hay nada entre ellas dos.

Antes de que terminara ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, muchacho, y es mejor que lo notes ahora antes de que sea muy tarde. Es una buena chica, pero yo quiero que Marcy esté contigo.

—¿Y por qué conmigo?

—Porque Bonnibel es mi princesa, obviamente.

En ese momento apareció Marceline y ya no pudieron seguir hablando. Simón no dijo otra palabra y continuó bebiendo, pero Gumball se inquietó por sus palabras; eso último que había dicho no le gustaba para nada, todos sabían que no estaba en sus cabales y podría cometer alguna locura, aunque quizá se le terminara olvidando después.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a revisar las propuestas de trabajo, Gumball?

—Claro, ya voy.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala con unos papeles en la mesita, cada uno era de los distintos lugares a los que había ido a buscar trabajo y otros tantos que le habían ofrecido en el camino, como uno de stripper que no dudó en descartar de inmediato.

—¿De verdad es tan fácil para ti como ponerte a escoger trabajo?

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Seguro es porque eres hermosa, eso ayuda mucho.

—¿Entonces crees que no me contratan por mis habilidades, Gumball?

Se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—No quise decir eso. Por supuesto que tus habilidades son increíbles, pero el hecho de que seas bonita debe ser como un bonus para trabajar en ventas.

—Eso creo —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Qué tipo de empleo te interesa?

—Tengo una carrera en mercadotecnia. Sería bueno algo que tenga que ver con ello.

—¿No has pensado en trabajar para una empresa, Marcy?

Ella suspiró y volteó a verlo dejando todos los papeles de lado.

—Me da algo de miedo fallar.

—Pero deberías intentarlo, es mejor saber a ciencia cierta si eres capaz de hacerlo o no. Y yo creo que tú puedes.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó algo dudosa.

—Claro que sí.

Comenzó a recoger todo y lo devolvió al sobre del que habían venido.

—Empezaremos por dejar esto de lado —anunció —. Y buscaremos empleos referentes en internet.

Sabía que la laptop de Marceline estaba olvidada sobre el escritorio en su habitación así que fue por ella y la dejó sobre la mesa, donde un segundo antes se encontraban los papeles.

—Veamos —se concentró en buscar.

—Gracias, Gumball —le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ver lo que hacía.

Nunca creyó que estar ahí en el momento oportuno lo acercaría tanto a ella, pero no pensaba separarse en todo este proceso de darle ánimos para que trabajara en algo que le guste, quizá después de eso podría estar un paso más cerca de ella.

Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían volviendo, habían estado a punto de casarse, veían a futuro una vida juntos y él era capaz de darle su hogar soñado porque tenía una carrera increíble que ejercía desde la comodidad de su hogar y por lo cual tenía tiempo suficiente para tener un segundo empleo, que era justo lo que hacía.

Tendrían de vuelta su vida juntos, de eso estaba más que seguro porque ellos hacían una linda pareja. Todo mundo lo decía.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** jaja descuida, puedes insultarlo, se lo merece. Tampoco hoy me he tardado tanto en actualizar :3

 **GabyBlue98C:** xD Es normal que no te dieras cuenta de la actualización con lo mucho que había tardado, es mi culpa ;-; El drama es vida :D Aw, jaja espero que sí, que ya tengas más tiempo libre, no es bueno estar tan presionada, túe lee este capítulo y son como tus 5 minutos milky way xD

 **Okami-Alk:** Gracias por amar/odiarme. A ver si eso pasa porque las cosas no van ni a la mitad del drama uwu Creo que te cumplí y actualice pronto :3


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué dijeron? Ésta ya dejó las historias a medias, pues no, aquí todavía hay para mucho más.**

 **Perdonen por tardar, tengo muchos nuevos proyectillos de fanfics que ocupan de repente toda mi imaginación xD**

 **En fin, espero sigan aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, los quiero.**

 **Cuidense mucho, no le hagan caso a desconocidos.**

* * *

Finn se despertó por unos insistentes golpes a la puerta, era incapaz de ignorar por más tiempo al desesperado de afuera, de manera que, se levantó del sofá donde había estado durmiendo en calzoncillos y echó un vistazo por la mirilla.

No le sorprendió encontrar ahí a Marceline, pero decidió dejarle en claro que su relación con Bonnibel había terminado por completo y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en ponerse algo más de ropa.

—Marceline.

Ella trató de no tomar importancia al hecho de que estuviera semidesnudo, pero le dolió porque supo que lo hizo a propósito, quería que lo viera así, que supiera que probablemente pasó la noche junto a la mujer que le gustaba.

En cambio, ella tuvo que pasar la noche sola, ni siquiera Hambo estuvo ya que se quedó dormido en la cocina, Simón desapareció a mitad de la noche, Keila tenía cosas que hacer y a Gumball no pensaba tenerlo ahí a esas horas.

Le gustaría poder quedarse en casa de la pelirrosa como hacía Finn.

—¿Está Bonnibel?

—Está dormida —contestó él enseguida.

Era obvio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni perderían tiempo en formalidades.

Marceline no pudo evitar pensar en lo equivocada que estuvo respecto a Finn, creyendo que era un buen chico, incluso llegar al punto de dejarlo tener oportunidad con Bonnibel. Se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota posesivo y seguro que ni él mismo se daba cuenta.

—Dile que quiero hablar con ella.

—¿No escuchaste? Está dormida. Ayer estaba muy cansada.

De nuevo dándole información que no necesitaba.

Cruzó los brazos, no pensaba irse sin haber hablado con ella, era injusto que se alejara de esa manera, como si nunca hubiera sido importante.

—No me iré de aquí hasta hablar con ella.

Finn rodó los ojos hastiado de tanta terquedad.

Seguía tomando la puerta con una mano mientras que la otra descansaba en el marco de la misma.

—Entonces espera ahí.

Cerró sin darle tiempo de hacer algo, pero no se iría, no le importaba pasar todo el día en ese lugar.

Se recargó quedando de frente a la calle cruzando brazos y piernas.

El rubio había vuelto a tirarse en el sofá cuando volvió a escuchar como tocaban, seguramente Marceline quería hacerse notar hasta que Bonnie le abriera; debía evitar que eso sucediera.

Se puso en pie con una mueca de fastidio y abrió de nuevo.

Marcy casi se cae de espaldas, pero se sostuvo y se levantó para no tener que mirarlo desde abajo.

—Lárgate, creí que Bonnie había sido lo bastante clara contigo.

—Te dije que hablaré con ella, no me interesa escuchar tu opinión.

Se veía molesto, incluso respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Entiende que no le interesas —sonrió —. El juego terminó.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, sabes que no le gustas y de todos modos sigues aquí.

Levantó la mano y ella abrió mucho los ojos; a pesar de todos sus roces, nunca imaginó que el chico fuera capaz de golpear a una mujer.

Esperó el golpe decidida a no echarse atrás, le demostraría que no le temía.

—¡Finn! —gritó la pelirrosa justo antes de que su mano tocara el rostro de Marceline.

Se detuvo, muy a su pesar. No podía golpearla frente a Bonnibel o lo odiaría para siempre.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó molesta llegando hasta ellos.

Marcy sonrió al verla, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Iba en pijama, una playera que le cubría apenas debajo del muslo, sin contar que su cabello era un desastre.

—Bonnie... No quería despertarte todavía.

—Estabas a punto de golpear a Marcy —le riñó.

Lo tenía acorralado entre ella y Marceline.

Rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Exageras. Ella no se iba así que estaba sacándola de aquí.

—¿¡A golpes!?

—Descuida, Bonnie, realmente no quiero seguir escuchando su pelea. Quería hablar contigo.

Suspiró tratando de calmar su enojo.

—Ven.

La tomó de la mano pasando de Finn quien las siguió con la vista hasta que entraron en la habitación.

Marceline estaba fascinada, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y se detuvo a observar hasta el más mínimo detalle, como el hecho de que la cama seguía sin hacer, los posters de Michael Jackson, algunos otros del Capitán América y el más grande sobre la cabecera de su cama de Iron Maiden; la lampara sobre su tocador seguía encendida.

—No sabía que te gustaba el rock.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes —comentó sentándose en la cama.

—Quiero saberlas, pero no me dejas.

Volteo a mirarla, se veía triste.

—Marcy, entiende, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Se quedó callada, si le decía la verdad no se iría y ella la necesitaba lejos, no podían seguir así. Marceline merecía su casa con un gran jardín y niños corriendo alrededor, a su lado seguro que no tendría ni la mitad de eso.

No quería arruinarle la vida…

—No. No me gustas, Marcy, te dije que era un juego solamente, no es mi culpa que ahora quieras más.

Por eso tendría que romperle el corazón.

Ella no dijo nada, solo la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Bonnibel se levantó, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos, así que se acomodó el cabello para distraerse mientras escuchaba como estaba tratando de no llorar, se dio cuenta en su voz.

—¿Ah sí? Supongo que es mi culpa.

Suspiró. Debía controlarse.

—Marcy, eres muy guapa —dijo volteando de nuevo a verla —, pero solo quería experimentar contigo. Me gustan los hombres.

—¿Te gusta Finn?

Si seguía extendiendo más la conversación descubriría que a ella también le estaba doliendo, tenía que hacer que saliera de su casa lo antes posible.

—Somos pareja. Lamento lo de hace un rato, está celoso de ti porque sabe que… Que te gusto; o al menos lo intuye.

—No volveré a darte problemas.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no la quería, pero tenía la esperanza de equivocarse, ahora se daba cuenta de cómo dolía que te rechazaran, seguro que Gumball se llegó a sentir así cuando ella lo dejó.

Fue directo a casa de Keila, era con la única que podría sentirse mejor, siempre la apoyaba y la cuidaba.

Prácticamente se le echó encima cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Marceline? ¿Qué pasó?

Se encontraba abrazada a ella fuertemente con el rostro escondido en su hombro, podía notar claramente que estaba llorando, era un desastre emocional.

No contestó a su pregunta, solo la abrazó más fuerte.

Keila se movió para que entraran y cerró la puerta, se notaba que iba a estar así un buen rato.

Acarició su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, tenía una vaga idea de lo que pudo ponerla así, Marceline no solía llorar, aunque algo la hiriera prefería no decir nada, a veces se encerraba en su mundo por días. Al menos se sentía más tranquila al saber que esta vez se estaba desahogando.

La dirigió hasta el sillón haciendo que se sentara ahí, dejándola para ir a preparar un té, era lo único que la calmaba cuando se sentía mal.

Cuando volvió ella se encontraba recargada en sus rodillas.

—Marcy —la llamó con calma —, preparé té.

Levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran rojos, su nariz igual y su maquillaje se había corrido casi por completo, llevaba las mejillas pintadas de negro.

Tomó el té de las manos de Keila, sus manos temblaban y la taza estaba tan llena que un poco cayó al suelo manchando la alfombra carmín de la que tanto se enorgullecía su mejor amiga.

—Lo lamento —su voz se cortó.

—No te fijes.

Se sentó junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros.

Marceline no dijo nada y ella no insistió, cuando estuviera lista hablaría por su propia cuenta.

No fue hasta que se hubo terminado el té que dijo la primera palabra.

—Bonnie…

Ya se lo imaginaba.

Esa idiota no merecía a su amiga y ahora ya la odiaba, incluso antes de escuchar la historia por la cual se encontraba en esas condiciones.

—Me equivoqué —sollozó ya más tranquila.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—M-Me dijo la verdad. Ni siquiera le gusto, solo quería jugar y yo era perfecta para eso —sorbió.

Keila le pasó una caja de pañuelos que guardaba en un pequeño mueble al lado del sillón.

—¿Eso fue lo que dijo?

Asintió, luego sacudió su nariz.

—Es mi culpa, ella me explicó las reglas desde el principio y yo… me confundí. Está con Finn.

—¿Qué? Esa... —se contuvo de insultarla, pero ganas no le faltaban —Después de convencerte que no tenían nada, ahora viene a decir que sí.

—Ella es hetero.

—¡Ja! Si ella es hetero yo soy lesbiana. Voy a romperle la mandíbula como mínimo.

—No, Keila, déjala tranquila —pidió tomándola del brazo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡Jugó contigo!

—¡Yo quise jugar! Pero... Se me salió de las manos y me terminó gustando de más.

—¡No es tu culpa! Ella te dio muchas señales, desde el primer día lo vi.

—Ya no importa. Se acabó.

Volvió a abrazarla. No pensaba perdonar todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su amiga.

—Hoy te vas a quedar en mi casa.

—No puedo. Hambo está solo —respondió.

—Lo traeré, pero tú no te vas hoy de mi departamento.

—Tengo que superar esto por mi cuenta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella —, pero como tu amiga mi deber es apoyarte y eso hago.

Bonnibel en cambio se apoyaba en Finn para sus situaciones difíciles y está sin duda era una de ellas. No quería lastimar a Marceline, pero fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para hacer que se alejara, la conocía, mientras supiera que había oportunidad, seguro que no se daría por vencida, ella era muy persistente y tal vez en el fondo deseaba que no le hubiera creído y que regresara a salvarla de todo eso que la atormentaba.

Apenas había parado de llorar y él no la soltó en ningún momento, quería que supiera que siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara.

—Es mejor así y lo sabes.

—Pero hacerle daño, me dolió.

—Lo necesitaba, de lo contrario jamás se hubiera alejado de ti.

—¿Cuánto daño hay que hacerle a alguien para que deje de quererte? Siento que fue más del necesario —se aferró más a él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que éramos pareja.

Sonrió y trató de ocultarlo enseguida para que Bonnibel no se diera cuenta de que le encantaba la mentira que había dicho, saber que, aunque no fuera cierto, para Marceline sería como si él le hubiese ganado la partida. Ahora podría echarle en cara que la pelirrosa era suya y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Conocía las razones por las que ella se estaba alejando, y era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo, que le daba gusto saberlo.

La casa de Marceline estaba a oscuras cuando Keila fue a recoger a Hambo, entró con la llave que su amiga le había dado.

—Hambo… ¿Dónde estás? —lo llamó en un susurro.

La luz de la cocina era la única encendida, desde afuera no lo había notado, de manera que probablemente Simón se encontrara ahí.

Suspiró. Todo sea por ver bien a Marcy.

Se asomó, y efectivamente, él estaba sentado en la mesa con una cerveza en la mano, miraba a la nada, como si de repente se hubiera perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Keila pasó a la habitación buscando al gatito.

Lo encontró acostado sobre la cama, volteo a mirarla cuando se acercó, y se dejó cargar haciéndola sonreír.

—Que lindo eres, y tan manso.

Cuando salió Simón estaba de pie a mitad de la sala viendo en su dirección, por un momento la asustó, lo cierto es que daba miedo con esa mirada, como si fuera atacarla o algo por el estilo. Se sentía el ambiente algo tétrico, al estilo de una película de terror sin contar que el hecho de que fuera de noche no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Simón? —lo llamó.

Él sonrió.

—Keila, hola. ¿Has visto a Betty? Acabo de verla entrar a esa habitación.

Otra vez estaba teniendo una alucinación, tenía que admitir que le daba cierta compasión, a pesar de que lo odiaba, sus episodios eran cada vez más frecuentes y eso era algo que Marceline se negaba a ver, si no hacía caso ahora tal vez después podría ser demasiado tarde.

—No la vi, lo siento.

—¿Segura? —preguntó confundido.

Parecía molesto.

—No te mentiría.

—Gunter no dice lo mismo —respondió acercándose.

Hambo seguía sin hacer movimiento, parecía dormir plácidamente mientras ella moría de miedo.

—Simón…

—Dice que tú me odias, y estás escondiendo a Betty de mí.

—Yo no… —trató de defenderse.

—¡Devuélvemela! ¡Dame a mi princesa!

El grito fue tan fuerte que Hambo la arañó y escapó de sus brazos, asustado.

Creyó que se le echaría encima, pero en lugar de eso se giró hacía la pared mirándola con total atención, tal como estaba cuando ella llegó.

Se sintió un poco mal por él, cada vez perdía un poco más la cabeza, debería estar en una institución psiquiátrica, sin embargo, Marceline era muy terca, creía que podía encargarse. Claramente no era así; quería mucho a su amiga, pero honestamente, ella no podía ni con su propia vida.

—No, ella no sabe nada… Pero… Calla boca, estás hablando de mi hija —dijo molesto.

Le hablaba a alguien que no estaba ahí y, por lo que dijo, era obvio que no dejaría a Marcy volver a estar sola con ese loco en su casa, si le hacía daño no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Encontró a Hambo debajo de un sillón y volvió a tomarlo, todo lo que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes para no tener que seguir en el mismo sitio con Simón, antes solo lo detestaba, pero después de esto, también le temía, no podía andar suelto y ya se encargaría pronto de la situación.

Incluso estando en la calle, su radar estaba más tranquilo que cuando tenía a Simón cerca. La luz de las farolas dejaba ver lo suficiente, cosa de que no fuera a encontrarse con algún tipo raro de repente que quisiera asaltarla o algo por el estilo, de todos modos, no llevaba nada de valor con ella, ni siquiera su teléfono, así que caminaba tranquila.

Marceline se encontraba sentada donde la dejó, ni siquiera se había acabado su té y ahora estaba frío.

Apenas se acercaron, Hambo no dudó en ir hacía ella y ronronear a su alrededor, al menos eso logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hambo.

Lo cargó y el pequeño puso sus patas en su hombro.

—Te está reconfortando.

—Tú y él son los únicos que se preocupan por cómo me siento.

—No digas eso, Marcy… También tienes a Gumball.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón, pero no era la clase de apoyo que ella quería.

—Y a Simón.

—Claro…

No dijo nada para no preocuparla, por cómo estaba las cosas en estos momentos lo mejor era ocultarle el pequeño episodio de su padre putativo o solo conseguiría ponerla peor, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de eso en otra ocasión.

—¿Quieres que comamos mucho helado? Tengo un poco en la nevera que pensaba comerme yo sola, pero como te veo así de mal, lo compartiré.

Marceline puso cara de cachorro triste y asintió, realmente le gustaba mucho el helado y Keila sabía eso, ella lo sabía todo, no había nadie en el mundo que la conociera mejor por eso es que solía hacerle tanto caso cuando le decía algo. Siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Volvió con una cubeta de helado sorprendiéndola.

—Dijiste que tenías solo un poco.

—Esto es un poco para mí —sonrió.

Se sentaron juntas a ver el televisor, no era que hubiera algo muy interesante, pero logró distraer la mente de su amiga y con eso le bastaba.

Al día siguiente tenía una entrevista de trabajo y sabía que no podía abstenerse de hacer su vida solo por un rechazo, por más que este doliera, la vida iba a seguir, aunque diera todo por detenerla para poder sufrir a gusto un rato.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Keila.

—Estoy nerviosa.

Le dio una bofetada un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba que fuera.

—¡Oye!

—Perdón, se me pasó la mano —comenzó a reír.

—Eso no ayuda en nada.

—Se supone que tienes que decir que te sientes fuerte y poderosa.

—Pero no es así. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—Si tú no lo crees tu cuerpo menos.

Se había subido encima de la mesa para darle ánimos, aunque todo lo que consiguió fue preocuparla porque se fuera a caer de ahí y darse un buen golpe.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, Marcy —dijo sentándose, todavía sobre la mesa —. Las cosas pasarán como tengan que pasar.

—¿Y si me dicen que no?

—Entonces conseguirás en otra parte y punto. Tú solo ve y da lo mejor de ti, yo te estaré apoyando desde aquí.

—Eso no me hace sentir más segura.

Se tomaba un brazo con el otro o simplemente limpiaba el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón. Las palabras de Bonnibel al menos servían para aligerar el peso del trabajo, cada vez que las recordaba no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa y sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran dentro de su pecho dejando que sangrara sin parar. Era obvio que se sentiría mejor con el paso de los días, pero no servía de mucho si ahora estaba sufriendo.

No sabía cómo es que había cambiado su relación en tan poco tiempo ni porque ella había pasado de ser una persona normal a esta torpe insegura que ahora era, sin embargo, no dejaría que siguiera de esta manera, recuperaría a su antigua yo, aquella que vivía tranquila sin necesitar a nadie, con un terrible miedo al compromiso y sin querer a nadie más que no fueran ella misma, Keila, simón y recientemente Hambo.

—Deja de pensar en ella.

—¿Qué? —no había prestado la suficiente atención a sus palabras.

—Que ya no pienses en Bonnibel, no lo merece.

—¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en ella?

—Tu expresión pasó a ser triste y ella es la única que te pone así, a pesar de ser a quién más quieres.

—No es su culpa…

Se plantó frente a ella tomando su brazo y llevándola hasta la puerta.

—Si vuelves a defenderla, te juro que te golpearé —dijo —. Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándola sola, podría parecer cruel, pero a ella le resultó gracioso, esa era la manera que tenía Keila de hacer que no pensara en cosas innecesarias, ya tenía suficiente con la entrevista como para ponerse a llorar a mitad de ella recordando los lindos momentos vividos junto a la pelirrosa.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **GabyBlue98C:** Eso lo irás viendo con el tiempo, se vienen muchas cosas para todos los personajes, quizá Gumball salga ganando ahora que Bonnie le ha dado la patada definitiva (?) quien sabe. Gracias por todos tus reviews :3

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Y yo creo que seguirás odiando a Bonnie cada vez más xD, no digo nada sobre simón ni Gumball porque para ello habrá tiempo.

 **PeebelsPek:** Pues ya veremos, Gumball podrá parecer ingenuo, pero no tanto, igual es Bonnie quien arruina sus oportunidades (?) Gracias por tu comentario *w*

 **Shovel Knight:** Finn es más que un idiota, y Bonnie todavía tiene sus secretillos. Ya era hora de que se armara de valor, ¡Y gracias a ti por dejar review! :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Holi, gente.**

 **Ya regresé con más de esta hermosa historia que tanto disfruto escribir, aunque a veces me desespera por no poder plasmar lo que deseo xD**

 **En fin, cero habladurías, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Nunca dejaré de agradecer a esas bellas personitas que siempre me dejan reviews, favs o follow, ¿por qué no? También a los lectores fantasmas que muchas veces yo suelo ser uno.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos pronto. Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, ¿o sí?**

* * *

Keila prometió ir por Marceline, quería apoyarla en lo que sea que le hubieran dicho esperando realmente que la respuesta fuera afirmativa porque sabía que su amiga tenía la capacidad para cumplir con los retos que le fueran presentando, sin contar que le hacía falta ocuparse en algo para dejar de pensar en la pelirrosa que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. Despejar su mente con trabajo sería de mucha utilidad para su salud mental y su estabilidad emocional.

Bajó del camión cerca de una enorme plaza con una fuente de centro, desde ahí solo debía caminar unos quince minutos y estaría en el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga justo ahora probablemente a punto de salir de su entrevista de trabajo.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando, atravesando la plaza, la fuente lanzó agua haciendo más estruendo del necesario. Volteó a verla notando al otro lado de ella a alguien que conocía muy bien, lo peor es que no iba sola y ni siquiera era su supuesto novio.

Se acercó desviándose de su camino original solo para ver mejor a Bonnibel quien sonreía tomada del brazo de un tipo alto con traje, se veía que tenía dinero por el costoso reloj que adornaba su muñeca y el Smartphone que sacó de su saco volviendo a guardarlo casi de inmediato.

No podía creer la desfachatez de la pelirrosa, mentirle a Marceline y para colmo engañar a Finn, podría haberla justificado de alguna manera, al menos hasta que vio como lo besó suavemente en los labios y río tontamente. Parecía una de esas chicas fáciles que están con ancianos ricos solo por su fortuna, esperando el momento preciso para quedarse con todo, como una sanguijuela. Se veía tan falso que le dio náuseas, pero no pensaba dejarla salir impune, no solo le gustaba haberla descubierto, sino que ella tenía que saber que descubrió su hipocresía.

Fue a pararse frente a ellos logrando que Bonnibel se detuviera de golpe al verla ahí, no solo parecía sorprendida también daba la impresión de estar asustada de modo que sus sospechas se confirmaban, ella realmente estaba haciendo algo malo. El hombre solo la miró interrogante preguntándose seguramente porque había dejado de avanzar.

—Hola, Bonnibel —dijo con cierto tonito de sarcasmo en su voz.

Era lógico que lo había notado porque desvió la mirada volteando a ver a su acompañante para luego voltear con ella otra vez más segura que antes. Como si saberlo cerca le hubiera infundido el valor necesario para confrontarla. Que tontería.

—Estoy ocupada en estos momentos, hablamos después.

—Ya lo veo —comentó mirándolo de arriba abajo con desagrado.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

—Ella no es mi amiga...

Keila se quedó callada un momento mientras el sujeto dejaba de prestar atención a las dos, sacó su celular de nuevo al parecer revisando sus asuntos.

—No puedo creer lo descarada que eres.

El comentario causó que volviera a mirarlas, entretenido con su riña, solo sonreía. Incluso guardó su teléfono, probablemente para no perder detalle del espectáculo. Bonnibel miraba a los lados como preguntándose si alguien más estaría pendiente de la discusión.

—Keila, no voy a discutir mi vida contigo y mucho menos ahora.

Acortó la poca distancia que las separaba para poder alcanzar su mejilla con la mano, dándole con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a los dos realmente sorprendidos.

—Jamás te voy a perdonar el que hicieras daño a Marcy.

Bonnibel tocaba su mejilla que ahora se encontraba roja por el impacto ya que no se había medido con la cachetada, simplemente había soltado todo su odio en ese golpe. Era seguro que no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de la persona que se encargó de unirla con Marcy en primer lugar, pero al parecer era bastante más protectora de lo que hubiera supuesto.

—Que interesante historia tienes —le dijo su compañero.

—Simplemente exagera las cosas —respondió con sorna.

—Imbécil de mierda.

No quería malgastar más tiempo con ella de modo que siguió su camino dejándolos atrás, ni siquiera le importó haber visto un rasguño en el rostro de la pelirrosa provocado por alguno de sus anillos. Se merecía eso y más por tantas mentiras.

Llegó con Marceline todavía muy molesta, aunque tratando de disimular para no tener que hablarle del altercado o podría ponerse triste de nuevo y no quería que eso sucediera, le escondería aquello que la lastimara siempre que pudiera hacerlo con tal de no verla decaída.

La pelinegra la esperaba afuera del edificio saludándola con la mano desde lejos esperando tenerla a su lado para empezar a relatarle los resultados de la entrevista.

—¿Y bien?

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso al paradero por una dirección distinta a donde se había topado a la pelirrosa, como Marceline solo la seguía no se dio cuenta que estaban evitando ir al más cercano.

—Me dieron el empleo —dijo emocionada.

—¡Te lo dije! Eres grandiosa y hasta ellos pudieron verlo.

Al menos la buena noticia había logrado borrar el mal sabor de boca que tenía por el encuentro con Bonnibel.

—Yo... Todavía no lo puedo creer —suspiró.

—Pues créelo porque está pasando.

—Quiero ir a casa, Simón debe estar ahí ya.

Eso la hizo recordar su terrorífica experiencia con el anciano el día anterior. Le dio miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera en las mismas condiciones otra vez. Él ya no era estable, menos que antes, y eso le quedaba claro.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Marcy —trató de disuadirla.

—Sé que no te cae bien, pero es como mi padre, debo compartir esta clase de noticias con él.

—Es que... No es por mi odio, Marcy, quizá no sea buen momento para ir porque deberíamos celebrar. Tienes que decirme cuándo empiezas —inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, el caso era no dejar que fuera.

—El próximo lunes.

—Entonces tienes unos días libres que podríamos disfrutar.

—No puedo dejar solo tanto tiempo a Simón, ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí... —desvió la vista.

Subieron al camión todavía sin decidirse si iba a ir a casa de Keila o regresar a la suya propia, al final terminó convenciéndola de pasar primero a su casa ya que Hambo se encontraba ahí.

—Hambo —lo llamó Marcy al entrar.

El minino salió de la cocina y llegó corriendo hasta ella para frotar su carita en su pierna y ronronear. Un gesto que le causó infinita ternura, los animales eran algo simplemente maravilloso, así olvidaba a Bonnibel al menos por unos minutos.

Lo cargó en brazos para volver a su casa, después de todo solo fue por él, tenía que comer algo y hacer para Simón, preparar las cosas que necesitaría para el trabajo y quizá limpiar la casa, no tenía tiempo para celebrar ahorita como sugería Keila.

—Si no vas a quedarte voy contigo.

—No necesitas hacer eso, ni siquiera soportas estar cerca de Simón.

—Hoy sí.

Caminaron juntas con el sol tras ellas haciendo que el corto trayecto pareciera más largo de lo que era realmente, incluso el gato parecía incómodo. No quería dejarla sola, mientras pudiera quedarse más tiempo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, aunque en su trabajo comenzaban a presionarla para regresar; su jefe ya sonaba desesperado cada vez que llamaba, sin embargo, de algún modo se consiguió una semana más para quedarse. No se lo había dicho a Marceline porque no quería que pensara en cosas innecesarias, ya tenía problemas suficientes.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente cosa que les dificultaba el paso, y en la carretera el tráfico era igual debido a la hora.

No tardaron tanto en llegar y encontraron a Gumball sentado en la puerta, esperando. Se levantó como resorte cuando las vio venir y se acercó a saludar.

—Me da gusto verlas al fin.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí, Gumball? —preguntó Keila alzando una ceja.

—Como una hora —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lamento no decirte que no iba a estar.

—No te preocupes, Marcy, puedo esperar por verte.

—Ugh, que cursi, Gumball —interrumpió Keila.

Él solo se río. Al hablar con ella las cosas simplemente le salían de modo natural.

Marceline abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que había algo raro, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar en su casa solo era el sentimiento que tuvo, como si... No sabría explicarlo. Entraron a la cocina donde soltó al pequeño Hambo para llenar su plato con comida. No veía a su anciano padre por ningún lado, quizá estuviera en la habitación o quizá fue a beber como solía hacer cada vez que tenía oportunidad, solo esperaba que no haya tomado dinero de lo que tenía guardado para casos de emergencia.

—Simón —llamó.

Se escuchó unos zapatos siendo arrastrados y pronto fue visible el anciano que caminaba sin levantar los pies del suelo, desganado, más triste de lo normal. Ni siquiera los miró, parecía prestarle atención a un punto en el suelo.

—¿Pasó algo, Simón? —preguntó el pelirrosa acercándose para consolarlo.

—Mi princesa se fue. Betty me abandonó.

Otro de sus desvaríos, como siempre. La situación verdaderamente la entristecía, aunque hace no mucho acabara de recibir una buena noticia. Solo esperaba que no le durara tanto esta vez para poder compartir su alegría con él.

—Simón...

—Lo lamento, amigo —dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

Marceline quiso acercarse a consolarlo también, sin embargo, Keila sujetó su brazo impidiéndoselo. Algo en esos momentos le parecía extrañamente familiar, era la única que parecía darse cuenta que estaba más raro de lo normal. No quería correr riesgos. En ese momento Simón golpeó al pelirrosa con un plato que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, tirándolo al piso algo estupefacto por lo repentino de la agresión.

—¡Simón!

—¡Mi princesa! —gritó él a su vez.

Siguió arrojando todo lo que encontró al pobre de Gumball que hacía lo posible por cubrirse con los brazos recibiendo arañazos y heridas por todos lados, incluso le terminó lanzando una olla que le dio en la cabeza. Desde esa posición era algo difícil evitar que los objetos lo hirieran y no parecía dar muestras de querer detenerse pronto. Simplemente se había vuelto loco. Nunca antes fue capaz de tanto.

—¡Basta!

Keila no pudo evitar que se acercara a tratar de detenerlo, todo fue muy rápido. Ella lo tomó del brazo con el que estaba arrojando todo y él terminó zafándose del agarre para después golpearla con una botella de vidrio que traía consigo; alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro, pero sus brazos terminaron con pequeños cortes sangrantes y ella cayó en el suelo de sentón por el impacto. Para ser un anciano tenía más fuerza de la que uno creería.

Keila se acercó corriendo para ayudarla, aunque sin saber qué hacer respecto a Simón que de pronto las miraba asustado.

—Oh Dios, Marcy...

Ella dejó de cubrirse con los brazos y volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse, a pesar de las protestas de su amiga quien la miraba preocupada, era obvio que ya no existía control en todo esto. Sucedió exactamente lo que se temía, aquello por lo que estuvo advirtiendo a Marceline durante años.

Esta vez fue el propio anciano quien dio unos pasos atrás, con la vista desorbitada. Parecía tener un breve momento de lucidez dándose cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Lo lamento, Cupcake, yo no...

—Simón, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Keila no esperó más para llamar al centro psiquiátrico, las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera. Gumball seguía mirando desde el suelo sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra viendo a ambas hacer su parte, trató de levantarse, pero estaba temblando, impresionado. Seguía sin poder creer que ese fuera el Simón que él conocía.

Pasaron unos minutos para que todos estuvieran más calmados. Cuando llegaron unos hombres vestidos con uniformes blancos y tocaron a la puerta fue Marceline quien abrió. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Keila llamó, de manera que ahora no sabía porqué estaban ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sus brazos seguían pintados de rojo, todavía no había limpiado sus heridas por estar ayudando a Gumball a reponerse del susto.

Y Simón seguía sentado en el suelo de la cocina abrazando su cuerpo y mirando fijamente a la nada, repitiendo "mi princesa", una y otra vez. A veces mencionaba el nombre de Gunter y parecía pelear con alguien inexistente.

—Recibimos una llamada.

Entonces lo supo, solo su amiga pudo llamarlos. Se sentía molesta, pero suspiró, Keila hacía lo correcto, la única terca era ella que no quería ver que todo estaba mal. Se hizo a un lado y señaló el lugar donde el anciano miraba fijamente la pared mientras sonreía como en una ensoñación personal. Simón ni siquiera opuso resistencia, estaba muy confundido y susurraba cosas incomprensibles gritando de vez en cuando el nombre de su amigo imaginario.

Marceline se mordió el labio para no llorar, era su culpa que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos, tal vez si hubiera estado en tratamiento desde el principio ya estaría bien.

—Marcy...

—No quise escuchar, Keyla, tú me lo advertiste.

La abrazó con fuerza haciéndose daño en los brazos por lo que se separó de nuevo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Vamos a ayudarlos con eso.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras Keila hacia lo que podía con los golpes que habían recibido, la peor parte se la llevó el pelirrosa, tenía un chichón en la cabeza y cortes por toda la cara, los brazos e incluso en el abdomen, aunque eran muy leves. Marceline solo se cortó con la botella de Simón en los brazos, pero tampoco fue nada serio, sangraba un poco así que limpió eso antes de ponerle alcohol sacando quejas por su parte, luego colocó unas gasas y una venda que las sostuviera.

—No es mi mejor trabajo, pero funcionará.

—Gracias... Por todo.

Por otro lado, en casa de Bonnibel estaba el rubio preparando la cena para cuando la chica llegara, probablemente ya no faltara tanto, la tarde se le había pasado bastante rápido gracias al hockey que estuvo viendo en la tele. Últimamente se la pasaba de holgazán, quizá pudiera conseguir empleo en algún restaurante como chef, ya se lo pensaría después. Eso de estar dependiendo de la pelirrosa para todo no le venía bien a su imagen de macho alfa.

Escuchó las llaves en la chapa y fue a fijarse para recibirla. Apenas entró notó que hoy no fue un día como todos los demás, se veía agotada, tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, algo con lo que nunca había venido antes, quizás todo este asunto fuera peor de lo que él pensaba.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó acercándose —Te dije que ese no era un buen trabajo, Bonnie, debes dejarlo de inmediato porque…

—Finn —lo interrumpió —, esto no fue en el trabajo, Keila lo hizo.

—¿Keila? ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió.

Creyó que ya no tendría que escuchar el nombre de ninguna persona que tuviera que ver con Abadeer, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado y eso lo fastidiaba de muchas maneras. Con mayor razón al saber que fue la causante de su herida.

—Me la topé hoy y no me perdona lo que le hice a Marcy.

—Cómo se atreve, no tiene ni idea de…

—Ya lo sé, pero está en su derecho, Marceline es su amiga y yo le hice daño.

Finn la tomó del brazo llevándola hasta el sofá haciendo que se sentara mientras él se quedaba de pie mirándola. No parecía muy contento e imaginaba lo que iba a decir. Ya estaba acostumbrada al sermón.

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas seguir así toda tu vida?

Ella sonrió con amargura mientras miraba desde abajo como mantenía los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas.

—O al menos hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo, esa es mi única salida, Finn, y lo sabes.

—Debe haber otra forma —dijo bajando los brazos.

—No la hay —se puso en pie —. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, no puedo ni conmigo misma.

—Bonnibel…

Ella ya no lo escuchó, se había ido a su habitación visiblemente molesta. Dio un portazo y se fue sacando la ropa hasta quedar desnuda metiéndose a bañar enseguida. Odiaba tanto como él la situación, sería estúpido decir que estaba a gusto con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, sin embargo, también le quedaba claro que para salir de todo tendría que estar muy anciana, enferma o en una tumba y ninguna de las opciones le apetecía en lo absoluto.

Entró a la ducha recordando todo el tiempo que pasó junto a Marceline. Nunca estuvo tan a gusto con alguien en toda su vida y lo echó a perder por culpa de otros. Se molestaba de solo pensarlo, justo ahora, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella pasaban estas cosas.

Recordó su primera noche juntas en la sala de su casa. Se veía preciosa con ese pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era una mujer que sin duda llamaría la atención de cualquiera, y no había sido su excepción, esos labios que le gustaba pintar de rojo y que te mantenía suplicando por un poco más de contacto.

El agua caía por su piel casi sin notarlo, simplemente se mantenía ahí apoyando las manos en la pared y deseando con todo su ser que en esos momentos la pelinegra estuviera ahí. Echaba en falta sus caricias, sus besos y todos esos sonrojos que provocaban la una en la otra con tanta facilidad. Verla reír jugueteando con su cabello o su ropa, quizá solo sentir su piel junto a la suya una vez más.

La manera en la que se preocupaba por ella como en aquel viaje que hicieron. Marceline le provocaba sensaciones que nunca antes experimentó y, de todos modos, ahí estaba ahora, sola, con la compañía de un chico que está enamorado de ella prácticamente desde que la conoció, pero que a fin de cuentas, no tiene oportunidad alguna.

 _Quizá ella podría apoyarme del mismo modo que Finn._ Pensó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Bonnibel? Para ella sería peligroso —suspiró algo cansada.

Salió en toalla secándose al cabello. Se miró en el espejo recorriendo su perfil. Pocas veces lo hacía porque comenzaba a pasar imágenes por su mente que preferiría olvidar, pero esta vez solo era consciente de que estaba frente a una estúpida enamorada.

Se dio la vuelta yendo a sentarse en su cama. Su vida era un completo desastre.

—¿Bonnie, vas a cenar —escuchó que preguntaba el rubio a través de la puerta.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero…

—Gracias —interrumpió sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Finn dejó de insistir y volvió él solo a la cocina. Siempre intento apoyar a Bonnibel en todo y hasta ahora estuvo medianamente de acuerdo con el estilo de vida que ambos llevaban ya que cuando se sentía decaída solía llorar en su hombro. Apenas hace poco estuvo celebrando el hecho de que hubiera terminado para siempre con Marceline, incluso pensar en ella le arruinaba toda la tarde, pero no quería seguir viéndola de esa manera. No era más que una sombra de sí misma, haciendo todo con desgana y suspirando cada dos segundos por esa…

Por más desagradable que fuera para él, probablemente debería contarle la verdad, aunque eso supusiera una reconciliación y quedarse sin su chica.

 _Nunca ha sido tu chica._ Se dijo. Y tenía razón, era demasiado tarde para él. Tal vez debería dejar el egoísmo de lado por un rato. ¿Pero si luego Bonnibel terminaba odiándolo? Después de todo no era asunto suyo. No podía meterse como había hecho Keila. Tenía que esperar.

Sostuvo la cuchara al aire sin probarla. Se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que su comida se puso fría y ya no le gustó. Decidió dejar todo en el refri e irse a dormir.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Si Finn suelta la sopa, sabrás cuáles eran sus motivos para no querer estar con ella uwu De nada, yo adoro actualizar, es mi mente la que a veces no coopera. Lamento que casi llores uvu

 **Peebels Pek:** No los odies, todos nos equivocamos (?) jaja narcotraficante, pues... xD okey no, ya pronto lo averiguarás. No esperes más, ya ha llegado el capítulo, prometo apurarme con el próximo :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaa personas, espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez.**

Hoy me alegra traerles esto, espero lo disfruten mucho y gracias a todos, en especial esos que dejan review, me motivan a seguir, pero se les quiere, aunque no lo hagan.

¡Feliz Lunes! (mañana, obvio).

Cuídense.

* * *

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

Después de un rato pidiendo que la llevarán con su padre putativo a la señorita sentada tras el escritorio, y tras tanta negativa por parte de ella, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Keila la había acompañado a ver a Simón por su insistencia en no dejarlo solo, pero ahora que estaban en el lugar, la mujer frente a ella no le permitía el acceso.

—Ya se lo expliqué, señorita. El paciente no está recibiendo visitas en estos momentos.

—¿Pero por qué? —seguía preguntando una y otra vez Marceline.

—Marcy, basta, podemos venir otro día —dijo su amiga tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Simón me necesita!

Dio un manotazo al escritorio sobresaltando a los presentes que volteaban a verla curiosos.

—Marceline, para con esto —le reprochó Keila.

—¿No será más bien que la que lo necesita es usted? —preguntó una doctora que venía acercándose.

Llevaba su usual bata blanca mientras cargaba unos papeles que dejó con la secretaria cuando llegó junto a ellas.

Unas gruesas gafas adornaban su estilizado rostro y parecía como si se le aflojaran a cada rato porque ya iban al menos tres veces que los acomodaba.

—Doctora, le explicaba a la señorita que por ahora es imposible ver al paciente Petrikov.

—Y tiene razón, vengo de verlo y todavía no puede recibir visitas.

—No pago para que me nieguen el paso —dijo molesta.

—¿Quiere que el señor Petrikov se recupere, sí o no? —cuestionó con una dura mirada.

Marceline se sintió intimidada, la forma en la que lo había preguntado advertía que si no le hacía caso Simón no iba a mejorar.

Chasqueo la lengua y rodó los ojos tomando la mano de Keila.

—Vámonos.

Salieron del hospital psiquiátrico sin haber podido hacer nada realmente. Caminaron un par de calles antes de que alguna se animara a decir algo.

—¿Te asustó la doctora?

—Por supuesto que no. Quién se cree esa altanera dándome sermones.

—Tienes que admitir —dijo Keila cuidando que no pasaran autos —, esa doctora tiene razón. Debes tener paciencia si quieres que Simón vuelva a tener un poco de cordura. Quizá sí eres tú quien lo necesita a él y no al revés.

La pelinegra suspiró y paró un taxi para ir a casa. Le dio la dirección para poder responderle a su amiga que la miraba expectante, parecía importarle mucho su respuesta.

—Claro que lo necesito, Keila.

El conductor parecía no prestar atención a lo que ella decía enfocándose en conducir a su destino.

—Él…

—Él te crió. Ya me sé eso.

Marceline no dijo nada, no tenía caso discutir sobre ese asunto con ella. Simón la salvó, pero esa historia nunca se la había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Keila.

 **Flashback**

Una Marceline de ocho años se encontraba en casa haciéndose un sándwich en la cocina, aunque quedaba muy alta para ella, pero solía usar una silla para poder alcanzar las cosas de la estufa o la alacena.

Comía con fruición pues la noche se acercaba y con ella su peor pesadilla. Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dando un aspecto aterrador a las sombras de los objetos.

A veces suspiraba y se ponía triste pensando en su mamá, la mujer que le dio la vida y que no estaba ahí en esos momentos porque murió demasiado pronto, tanto que no recordaba su rostro, ni su nombre, por eso había robado una foto de ella de las que su padre guardaba celosamente en un cajón de su habitación.

Escuchó cómo estacionaban fuera y se levantó corriendo a ver quién era dando el último bocado.

Era Hudson. Venía tambaleándose por lo que pudo deducir que hoy sería uno de los peores días.

Se apresuró a meterse bajo el sillón mientras tapaba su boca y cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando no ser encontrada. Su padre le daba miedo, ni siquiera le decía así, había aprendido desde pequeña a que solo debía llamarlo Hudson.

El uniforme que traía puesto de su escuela se estaba ensuciando, aunque era lo de menos.

Oyó que abría la puerta y pudo ver sus pies dirigirse al segundo piso.

Su voz sonaba lejana cuando dijo su nombre.

Bajó de nuevo y fue a la cocina.

—¡Marceline! —gritaba.

Parecía molesto.

Sabía que si la encontraba le iría mal, pero si lograba que se olvidara de ella estaría a salvo hasta mañana.

Para su mala suerte fue a sentarse justo donde estaba y el espacio se vio muy reducido. Apenas podía respirar.

Una bola de polvo se acercó hasta ella rozando su nariz, trató de quitarla, aunque era difícil moverse sin que se fuera a dar cuenta.

Apretó los cachetes y los ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó estornudando. Esperaba que con el ruido de la televisión no hubiera escuchado nada, pero cuando vio su rostro asomarse no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

—Ahí estás.

La tomó del brazo con fuerza sacándola a rastras de su escondite y golpeando su espalda. No era tan tonto como para pegarle donde otros pudieran verlo.

—¿Por qué diablos no contestabas?

—P-Perdón —dijo con miedo y evitando ponerse a llorar por el dolor del golpe.

—Te voy a enseñar a venir en cuanto te hablo.

Le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas contra el reposabrazos del sillón al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón.

Marceline no hacía otra cosa que aferrar las uñas al cojín esperando así aguantar mejor.

A pesar de que llevaba la blusa puesta cada vez que el cuero tocaba su espalda sentía como si su piel fuera a ser desgarrada. Ese tipo de golpes para una niña, eran como la muerte en vida.

Comenzó a morder una de sus manos para no gritar porque sabía que de hacerlo el tormento seguiría por más tiempo.

En el instante en que se detuvo se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda roja y unas pequeñas manchas pintando su blusa, las uñas rotas de tanto apretar el cojín y la otra mano sangrando por la fuerza que le puso a la mordida al querer acallar su voz.

—Ve a hacerme algo de comer, muero de hambre —dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón a seguir viendo las noticias.

No tuvo más remedio que pararse y obedecer.

Movió la silla lo más silenciosamente que pudo subiendo en ella para poner el agua a hervir en la estufa.

Una o dos veces terminó quemándose, pero ya casi dominaba la cocina por lo que pronto tuvo la cena lista.

Fue a dejarle el plato a Hudson quien lo tomó y comenzó a comer.

—Mira las noticias también.

No necesitaba decir más, eso había sido una orden y si lo rebatía para ir por su cena…

Se sentó alejándose lo suficiente para no molestar, no dijo nada cuando se puso a fumar dejando que el humo llegara hasta su nariz haciéndola toser.

Veía pasar a las personas afuera de su casa y se preguntaba si ellos sabían, y si así era, cómo es que no decían nada. Quería que alguien la ayudara, que fuera su salvador, pero los días pasaban y ella seguía sufriendo.

Hudson buscó su cenicero para apagar el cigarro y al no encontrarlo tomó el brazo de su hija alzando la manga. La sostuvo con fuerza cuando ella gritó.

—¡No!

La soltó, sorprendido por su rebelión, y sonrió con sorna.

Marceline supo que nada bueno podía venir ahora, de modo que, rodeó el sillón a la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitieron con Hudson pisándole los talones. Salió de la casa sin saber bien qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a la primera persona que vio, escondiéndose detrás de ese señor de cabello castaño y nariz ancha que la miraba confundido sin saber porque una niña con expresión de terror le abrazaba las piernas.

Vio llegar a un hombre adulto y supuso que de él huía ya que se detuvo mirando a la pequeña.

—Perdone hombre, la niña ha salido corriendo porque la castigue.

—Se ve aterrada.

—Ella siempre se ve así —se dirigió a ella —. Vamos, Marcy, no molestes al señor, hay que ir a casa.

Extendió su mano hacia ella provocando que abrazara más fuerte al desconocido.

—¡No! No me haga ir con él de nuevo, por favor —rogó al borde del llanto mirándolo como alguien a quien le espera lo peor.

—Ya escuchó a la niña, no quiere volver.

Hudson se irguió sacándole una cabeza al pequeño hombre y poniendo esa mirada asesina que le dedicaba a cualquiera que interfiriera en su vida.

—Usted es un desconocido, no tiene porque meterse. Es mi hija.

Había notado las manchas rojas en la espalda de la niña, además de todas las otras cosas que delataban agresión como la sangre en su mano y sus uñas. Definitivamente no dejaría que la tuviera de vuelta.

—Si intenta llevársela juro que llamaré a la policía.

El hombre no se dejó amedrentar.

—Si tanto la quiere, deme todo lo que traiga en efectivo y puede quedársela.

Sin dudarlo el hombre sacó su billetera lanzándosela. Él la atrapó al vuelo.

No era mucho, quizá poco menos de dos mil pesos.

Marceline los miraba dudando que realmente todo esto estuviera pasando. Su príncipe al fin había llegado y la estaba salvando de las feroces garras de la bestia sin temor alguno. Era admirable.

Para su sorpresa Hudson se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a casa dejándola ahí afuera.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a su maltrato que estuvo tentada a correr detrás de él, en parte porque no sabía qué haría de ahora en adelante.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó el hombre tendiendo su mano con una sonrisa afable.

Ella dudó, de modo que, después de pensarlo un segundo, sacó un peluche de su mochila y se incoó para mirar su carita al dárselo.

—Él se llama Hambo y yo soy Simón, te cuidará. Al igual que yo.

Marceline se le echó al cuello llorando con el oso-mono en la mano.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—Marceline, llegamos a casa. ¿Me oyes?

Parpadeo despejando su mente de los recuerdos que de pronto aparecieron ante sus ojos, reviviéndolos como si todavía tuviera ocho años. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Asintió y salió del taxi junto con Keila no sin antes pagar al señor.

La casa se veía más sola de lo normal, el único que estaba dentro en estos momentos era su gato, cuyo nombre era en honor a su juguete perdido.

—Cuanto vacío.

—Solo necesita un poco de ruido —sonrió —. Haremos una fiesta.

—Keila, yo no…

—No te gustan, no estás de humor, ya lo sé, pero te hará bien distraerte un rato —dijo echándose en el sillón sin dejar de mirarla.

Hambo se encontraba recostado sobre el mueble de la televisión sin prestar atención a las recién llegadas.

—No siento que sea debido hacer fiesta cuando Simón está en ese lugar.

—Es justo por eso, Marcy.

La mirada de Marceline le decía que no estaba para bromas de modo que prefirió explicarse para no hacerla enojar.

—Para subirte el ánimo quiero decir.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, después de resoplar con fuerza terminó haciéndolo.

—Sé que esto no es una buena idea.

—Tú descuida, yo me encargaré de todo. Esta noche tu casa será la más alegre —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pasó toda la tarde llamando gente y arrastrando a Marceline de un lado a otro para comprar todo lo necesario, desde refrigerios hasta cerveza por montones.

Llamó a todos sus conocidos que sabía estarían dispuestos a venir a una fiesta a última hora y se encargarían de llenar la casa, incluso invitó a Gumball para que el chico no fuera a sentirse mal.

Llevó las bocinas desde su casa y toda esa música increíble que guardaba para buenas ocasiones como esa.

Marceline solo la veía hacer. Abrió la puerta pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando llegó el primer invitado, a partir de entonces no se detuvieron. No creyó que Keila tuviera tantos amigos, pero a la mayoría ni siquiera ella parecía conocerlos, seguramente eran los amigos de los amigos.

Se encontraba parada en la cocina viendo como todos se divertían con la música a todo volumen mientras ella sostenía un vaso de cerveza medio vacío. Probablemente el primero y el último que tomaría en toda la noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, Marcy? —le preguntó el pelirrosa acercándose.

Llevaba también alcohol en un vaso rojo de plástico.

—Huyendo.

—Huyes bastante cerca —dijo bebiendo un trago.

—No sabía que tomabas.

—Comencé después de que me dejaste.

No se inmutó, sabía que Gumball no lo decía con malas intenciones y, en todo caso, justo ahora la tenía sin cuidado lo que pasó entre ellos.

—Lo siento.

Lo decía porque sentía que debía decirlo, no porque tuviera culpa.

—No te preocupes, ya lo superé.

—¿De verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La situación sí, a ti no.

Marcy no dijo nada, prefirió dar un trago también. Unas personas cerca de ellos reían a carcajadas y parecían más idiotas de lo normal, era evidente que estaban drogados, aunque no tenía idea de quién podría haberles proporcionado eso.

—Me voy —dijo comenzando a caminar.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y continuó rumbo a la puerta principal con el pelirrosa siguiéndola, se detuvieron antes de cruzar la sala por completo.

—¿Te vas? ¿Qué hay de Keila?

—No me extrañará, se ve muy entretenida.

La chica se encontraba arriba de un sofá con unos tipos al lado llenando unas mangueras por donde pasaba la cerveza hasta llegar a su boca. "Fondo, fondo", se escuchaba corear a toda la muchedumbre.

—No lo puedo creer.

Gumball estaba verdaderamente impresionado.

—¿Vienes, Gumball? —preguntó haciéndolo voltear con ella de nuevo.

Le tendía la mano esperando que la tomara o la rechazara. La elección era obvia, salieron de ahí los dos juntos tomados de la mano, escapando del mar de gente.

Lo soltó en cuanto lograron llegar afuera y simplemente caminaron sin decir nada por un rato, alejándose del ruido a sus espaldas del que, evidentemente, no querían ser partícipe.

—¿Cómo está Simón?

—No lo sé.

—Oh. Seguro mejorará, siempre ha sido una persona fuerte.

—Eso creo.

Silencio incómodo de nuevo.

Marceline sabía que Gumball lo estaba intentando, pero no se sentía con la energía para hacer lo mismo ella también, de manera que solo lo dejó seguir hablando, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que continuara.

De pronto una pregunta la hizo detenerse y voltear a verlo confundida.

—¿Y qué hay con Bonnibel? —había dicho él.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Nada, solo que, eran tan amigas y ahora no la he visto en un rato.

Marceline suspiró dejando salir toda la nostalgia que sentía por culpa de esa chica.

—Ella me dejó.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. La única luz provenía de las farolas y no se veía nada de gente en la calle, aunque en algunas casas se escuchaba música, gritos y televisiones encendidas.

—No deberías dejar ir una amistad.

—Gumball… Ella me gustaba. Y creí que yo a ella también.

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrosa para quedarse quieto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. La miró perplejo y parpadeo varias veces negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera, tú… ¿Eres lesbiana?

—Ni idea, pero ella me gusta.

—¿¡Me dejaste porque eres lesbiana!? —preguntó histérico.

Se adelantó unos pasos y luego regresó a darle la cara para esperar su respuesta.

—No. En ese entonces no lo era.

—Tal vez sí lo eras y no lo sabías —se pasó la mano por el cabello abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta —. Diablos, Simón tenía razón. Y yo que pensé que era parte de sus delirios.

— ¿Simón te lo había dicho?

—Sí… —se sentó en la banqueta mirando sus dedos —, pero no le creí.

Marceline se sentó a su lado mirando la calle donde pasaba uno que otro coche de vez en cuando. Era la primera vez que le revelaba a alguien eso, después de Keila por supuesto; la hacía sentir cierta libertad sacarse del pecho sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba muy segura de que Gumball fuera a entenderlo.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, te habría ahorrado tiempo.

Parecía que seguía tratando de entenderlo y por un largo rato permanecieron sentados en silencio con las miradas fijas en algún punto sin atreverse a voltear con el otro. El viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza, sin embargo, ellos estaban distraídos en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Ella no te quiso?

—No quiso quererme.

—Que miserable —suspiró —. Y que afortunada por tener tu atención. Menuda idiota debe de ser para no tomarle importancia.

—¿No quieres alejarte de mí ahora que sabes esto?

Esta vez había fijado su vista en él, quien solo pudo sostenerla un momento para luego volver a mirar a la nada.

—Honestamente no estoy seguro. Un lado de mí piensa que es anormal, pero el otro te quiere tanto que lucha por entender el lugar en el que está tu felicidad.

—¿Y cuál va ganando?

—Tú siempre vas a importarme más que nada. No creo dejarte como hizo ella.

Le sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Sin previo aviso la besó sorprendiendo a su presa por completo que no supo que otra cosa hacer que quedarse inmóvil.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quería un último beso.

Cuando llegaron a casa por la mañana había un montón de cuerpos tirados por todo el lugar, algunos bañados en cerveza y trozos rotos de algunas vasijas se notaban en el piso de la sala.

Buscaron a Keila hasta encontrarla en el cuarto de baño dormida junto a la bañera abrazando a un tipo tan pálido que parecía muerto, si no fuera por el subir y bajar de su pecho hubieran pensado que en realidad lo estaba.

Marceline se acercó y la movió arrancando quejidos por parte de la chica.

Le pegó una bofetada terminando de despertarla. La miraba asustada y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, sonriendo al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Marcy.

—Nada de Marcy, saca a este montón de vagos de mi casa —exigió.

—Calma. No grites —dijo tomándose la cabeza.

—Keila, Marceline te ha susurrado —respondió el pelirrosa.

—Salgan de aquí, yo me encargaré de todo —anunció tratando de levantarse después de haber hecho a un lado el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Bien. Espero que todo esté en orden cuando vuelva.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa esperando que al regresar no pareciera que un huracán había pasado por ahí, aunque ahora no tenía a dónde ir mientras tanto. Se quedó un rato pensando qué lugar podría distraerla el tiempo suficiente.

—Podemos ir a mi casa, si quieres —ofreció el pelirrosa.

—De acuerdo, aunque antes me gustaría hacer una parada.

—Me parece bien, vamos.

Caminaron unas calles hacia abajo, ya la gente se empezaba a ver caminando, llenando las tiendas, y los coches pasaban con mayor frecuencia.

Llegaron hasta una peluquería donde había unas cuantas personas, estaba muy bien equipada, los estilistas parecían hacer su trabajo como si hubieran nacido para ello.

Gumball no estaba muy seguro de entrar, pero al ver a Marceline caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que le dijo al hombre esbelto que sostenía unas tijeras, pero ambos sonrieron y la llevó a una silla para comenzar a trabajar. Él se quedó sentado en los sillones de espera junto a esposos que empezaron a hablarle de fútbol y economía actual, no era tan aburrido como creyó, se entretuvo tanto que cuando lo notó había pasado un tiempo desde que Marceline fue con el estilista. Solo se dio cuenta porque escuchó su voz diciendo su nombre. Estaba de pie frente a él, su cabello antes largo, ahora apenas pasaba por debajo de sus orejas.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó.

Gumball tartamudeo, abría y cerraba la boca sorprendido por el cambio. Le quedaba maravilloso.

—Te ves…

—Preciosa —dijo un hombre junto a él que también la miraba embelesado.

Marceline le sonrió apenada.

— Sí, te ves hermosa, Marcy.

Se puso en pie y tomó su mano para sacarla de ahí y que aquellos hombres dejaran de mirarla.

—¿Por qué te lo cortaste tan corto? Te ves hermosa, pero no lo entiendo, siempre dijiste que no te gustaba corto.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros —. Desamor, supongo.

—Oh, claro.

Tomaron un taxi a casa del pelirrosa. Hasta ahora Marceline ignoraba completamente dónde vivía ya que nunca se había dado la ocasión de ir a visitarlo, siempre era él quien iba a verla. Era un bonito lugar, una casa con todo lo que se podría pedir, Gumball era una persona muy precavida, desde que ellos eran novios le gustaba que tuvieran lo necesario, incluso tenía planes para su jardín, lo recordaba tan claramente.

—Tú querías un lugar así para nosotros, ¿Cierto?

Él sonrió, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí ella nunca había mencionado nada sobre el pasado, y cuando se llegaba a dar el tema solía incomodarse. Parece que no solo había cambiado su corte sino también más cosas en su interior.

—Sí, un sitio bien amueblado y con lo necesario. Quería hacerte un jardín.

—Lo sé —río.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Gumball encendió la plasma frente a ellos en el canal de películas.

—¿Entonces, no tengo oportunidad contigo? Ya sabes, ¿Eres completamente lesbiana, o bisexual? —preguntó dubitativo.

—No tienes oportunidad, Gumball, me siento a gusto contigo, pero mira lo que pasó la última vez que creí que eso era suficiente para poder casarme —respondió sin mucho interés, seguía mirando la tele —, aunque debo admitir que no sé si aún me gustan los hombres o ya no, o si me gustan las mujeres, quizá solo sea Bonnie.

—Parece confuso. Mentiría si dijera que no me duele perderte.

—Estoy aquí.

—No de la manera que quisiera.

Ambos se mantenían recargados en el sofá fingiendo ver el programa, era evidente que tenían cosas más importantes que pensar. El celular de Marcy los sacó de su ensoñación, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se puso pálida cuando vio el nombre de Bonnibel en la pantalla.

—¿No vas a responder?

—Es Bonnie.

No entendía que es lo que quería, ella la había botado y ahora la estaba llamando, como si no supiera que esa simple acción era un detonante para sus sentimientos. No supo qué hacer, para cuando tomó el celular la llamada se había perdido.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Abadeer. T:** No tiene caso esconder que así es, es muy obvio uwu

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Y lo es uwu Finn solo es un tonto enamorado xD Lo sé, debería decirselo, pero es como medio cobarde igual. Y no hay que agradecer, me encanta escribir, gracias a ti por dejar comentarios siempre :3

 **Peebels Pek:** Keila es de ese tipo de amiga sobreprotectora (?) A Simón probablemente ya lo perdió, esas cosas son complicadas, pero ya veremos. Gracias por comentar :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaaa, volví muy pronto, lo sé, pero... Ni idea, cosas de la vida (?)**

En fin, gracias por todavía seguir la historia, siento que se está acabando :c

Falta, pero no mucho uwu

Por ahora disfruten este capítulo que les dejo con mucho amor. Ya conocieron la historia de Marcy, ahora le toca a Bonnibel ;3

Creo que todos querían saber porque Bonnie llamó a Marceline xD Pues ya llegó la respuesta.

Cuídense mucho, por favor, más a los que están cerca de las zonas de desastres. Sé que no lo había mencionado, pero están pasando muchas cosas raras en el mundo. Muchos abrazos y amor.

Nos leemos pronto. No olviden comentar xD

* * *

Finn se encontraba en la tienda de ropa dónde solía trabajar Marceline, acababa de pedir hablar con el encargado, o el jefe, para preguntar por ella ya que no la había visto en su leve recorrido, y seguir fisgoneando en una tienda para mujeres le incomodaba, todas lo veían raro.

No tardó mucho en salir el dueño e ir hasta él. Parecía molesto, como si no le gustara su presencia en ese lugar.

—Dijeron que me estabas buscando.

—Solo quería preguntar por Marceline. No la veo.

El hombre sonrió sin gracia. No le caía bien, lo poco o nada que había visto de ese sujeto, era como si todo el mundo le pareciera molesto. Creyéndose quizá la abeja reina de la colonia o algo por el estilo.

—Ya no trabaja aquí.

—¿De verdad? Eso no puede ser.

Ahora no sabía cómo haría para encontrarla, no tenía su dirección y no pensaba preguntar a Bonnibel porque lo cuestionaría al respecto, terminaría enterándose antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Tiene su dirección?

Soltó una leve carcajada que más bien sonó como graznido.

—Chico, por más que odie a esa perra, no puedo darte su dirección, es confidencial la información de trabajadores o ex trabajadores en su caso.

Finn se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar así de Marceline, era lógico que algo había pasado ahí, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, ya hacía suficiente con intentar decirle la verdad a quien consideraba su enemiga, no iba a preocuparse por su vida también. Hacía todo esto por Bonnibel.

—¿Y tiene alguna idea de cómo puedo encontrarla?

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora largo, todos aquí tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

No quiso insistir más, estaba claro que no le diría nada, tendría que encontrar otra manera de comunicarse con ella.

Salió de la tienda pensativo, al menos lo había intentado, ya no era culpa suya si no la encontró. No podía ir moviendo todo a su paso hasta dar con ella, era imposible.

Llegó a casa de Bonnibel y la ubicó metida en la ducha, eso le dio una idea maravillosa. Fue al baño y tocó la puerta.

—¿Bonnie, ya vas a salir?

—Acabo de entrar, Finn —se escuchó responder al otro lado.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Fue a la habitación de la pelirrosa y rápidamente se topó con lo que buscaba, sobre la cama descansaba su celular, sabía que ella no tenía contraseña así que lo tomó y colocó la letra "M" en el buscador de contactos. La primera en aparecer fue Marceline, no dudó en marcar, ya luego borraría las llamadas, por desgracia después de varios tonos lo mandó a buzón y colgó, no quería dejarle ningún mensaje, necesitaba que fuera en persona.

En el registro aparecía la llamada a Keila de hace unos días, no la conocía muy bien, pero sabía que era amiga de Marceline, seguramente podría ayudarle o al menos responder.

Después de dos tonos la chica contestó, no parecía feliz cuando dijo:

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Bonnibel?

Al parecer ya no le tenía ni una pizca de aprecio, y lo entendía sobre manera, aunque también le molestaba que la juzgaran sin conocer la versión completa de la historia.

—No soy Bonnie, soy Finn.

—Pues te hago la misma pregunta.

—Oye, cálmate, solo quería hablar con Marceline, pero no contestó, es importante —dijo casi sin respirar —. Mira, te llamo sin el consentimiento de Bonnie, te daré mi número y si Marcy quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decir, me llamará, sino al menos no quedará en mí.

Le dictó su número y colgó, si lo había anotado o no, ese ya no era asunto suyo. Borró las llamadas del teléfono y salió de ahí antes de que la pelirrosa fuera a descubrirlo.

Marceline llegó a casa un rato después, Keila le había mandado un mensaje donde le avisaba que ya estaba todo listo, Bonnibel no volvió a llamar, y no sabía si eso la entristecía o la aliviaba, tal vez un poco de ambas, aunque todavía se sentía nerviosa. Gumball había insistido en acompañarla, pero no lo dejó, llevaban varias horas de aquí para allá y seguro se sentía tan cansado como lo estaba ella misma.

El lugar estaba tan limpió que no quedaba rastro alguno de la fiesta, era como si no se hubiera hecho nunca. O lo había alucinado o Keila era muy buena limpiando.

—Marcy… —dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina.

Se quedó parada sin decir nada por un momento, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tu cabello! Lo cortaste.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te gusta?

—No es eso, se ve increíble, pero desde que te conozco jamás te ha gustado el cabello corto.

Marceline se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No tenía ganas de discutir cuando se diera cuenta que lo hizo por un cambio en su vida luego de lo de Bonnibel.

—No es gran cosa.

Keila se quedó viéndola otro rato más hasta que recordó que tenía algo que decirle, al final sí anotó el número de Finn porque, aunque ella no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos, la última palabra la tenía su amiga.

—Me llamó Finn.

—¿Te llamó Finn? —preguntó confundida cruzando los brazos.

—Sí, desde el celular de Bonnibel. Al parecer quiere hablar contigo —sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo trasero y se la entregó —, me dejó su número por si quieres saber lo que quiere decirte.

Como Marceline seguía mirándolo sin atreverse a tomarlo lo dejó sobre el sofá, por suerte Hambo seguía en la habitación, de otro modo sería capaz de rasgarlo.

—Ya me voy, Marcy —dijo tomando sus cosas.

—Bien, te veo mañana entonces.

—No… No entiendes. Ya me voy. Regreso a donde pertenezco.

Ignoró por completo el papel cuando escuchó esas palabras, sabía que debía volver, pero quizá por un instante creyó que se quedaría y que ya no tendrían que volver a separarse. Al parecer se equivocó, Keila no pertenecía allí, tenía su vida y su trabajo en otra parte.

—Por… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó aguantando el impulso de llorar.

—No sabía cómo —sonrió sin ganas dejando caer los hombros —. Marcy, estarás bien.

La abrazó con fuerza sin deseos de soltarla, no si después de eso no volvería a verla dentro de un largo tiempo, la última vez fue tanto, que cuando llegó pensó que estaba alucinando. Keila era su mejor amiga, la única que sin importar lo que pasara siempre estaba, pero también tenía una vida, era consciente de eso.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos, justo ahora, nada está bien.

—Lo sé, pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Marceline asintió, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Cuando se separaron Keila lo notó.

—Ah no, ni se te ocurra llorar que no quiero ponerme igual —dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—No estoy llorando —dijo molesta tallando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—Ya admite que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Estuve haciéndolo hasta hace poco, ¿Recuerdas?

—No sé cómo.

Volvió a darle un abrazo, aunque más corto esta vez. Ya había alargado mucho la despedida y su vuelo salía pronto. Al menos ahora no estaría preocupándose constantemente de que Simón fuera hacerle daño.

—Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que el sonido del taxi alejándose se perdió en la distancia. Iba a extrañarla mucho, no había notado cuán importante era para su vida. Lamentablemente sus mundos estaban en lugares muy distintos.

Volteó a ver el papel que había dejado en el sillón, se sentó y lo tomó para verlo, no sabía qué debía hacer, Finn normalmente solo le presumía que Bonnibel estaba con él o le espetaba que se alejara de ella, pero esta vez ni siquiera había estado cerca, ya llevaba rato sin verla. Por otra parte, el hecho de que lo hiciera a espaldas de la pelirrosa era todavía más sospechoso, hasta dónde sabía, era su adoración desde hacía años.

Estuvo deslizando la servilleta entre sus manos un buen rato sin atreverse a marcar, aunque guardó el número en su teléfono, por si acaso. Lo miró fijamente y con el corazón en un puño tocó el botón de llamada. Finn tardó tres timbres en contestar.

—Marcy, llamaste.

—Tú me lo pediste. ¿Qué querías?

—Eres igual de arisca que tu amiga —dijo sin asomó de broma.

—Solo con quien se lo merece.

—Y tú crees que yo lo merezco —no había sido pregunta —, pero esto no es por mí, sino por Bonnie.

Se dio cuenta que en esa última frase bajó su tono de voz, como si no quisiera ser escuchado por nadie más.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

No iba a fingir que no le importaba, Bonnibel la había dejado como a un trapo usado, pero después de todo, aquello vivido con ella no podía olvidarlo fácilmente, la amaba y si algo le ocurría sería un duro golpe. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la llamada hace unas horas probablemente fue por parte de Finn.

—En teoría, lo está.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Necesito verte, hablar de esto por teléfono no es lo correcto. Dame tu dirección y voy para allá de inmediato, ya que Bonnie está durmiendo.

—¿Mi dirección?

—Vamos, Marcy, necesitaremos privacidad.

Se lo pensó, desgraciadamente todavía no podía negarse a nada que tuviera que ver con Bonnibel.

—Bien, anota entonces.

Colgó después de eso, si pensaba recibir al rubio en su casa tendría que poner té para relajarse, no le caía nada bien y tenerlo en su casa no le hacía gracia, pero se consolaba pensando que al menos sabría cómo le iba a Bonnie. La extrañaba, su sola presencia era reconfortante, y en momentos como estos, le gustaría tenerla a su lado.

Echó comida al plato de Hambo y éste llegó corriendo, era su favorita. Lo dejó comer mientras sacaba la tetera de la estufa y preparaba su taza de té. En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, tenía que abrir, ya sabía quién era, no entendía porque le llovían los problemas. Se llevó su taza con ella.

Abrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, él no dijo nada solo entró.

—¿Y bien?

—Wow, tu cabello cambió.

—Sí, lo corté, pero enfócate en el punto.

—Lo siento, es solo que ya entiendo porque le gustas tanto a Bonnie —dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Marceline no sabía si reírse o enojarse por el comentario, optó por llevar las cosas con calma y se sentó junto a él dándole un sorbo al té antes de mirarlo a los ojos. El sabor la relajaba.

—Yo no le gustó, por algo está contigo.

Él suspiró y se masajeo el cuello como si estuviera muy cansado.

—No es así.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó dejando la taza en la mesita.

—Ella no está conmigo. Lo dijo para alejarte —al ver su expresión entre triste, confundida y enojada agregó: —. Déjame contarte toda la historia y después puedes opinar.

Ella apretó los labios, pero no se aguantó callada.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero saber toda la historia? Ella me dejo, Finn, y si me mintió entonces es aún peor. Si quería librarse de mí solo tenía que decirlo, ¡No puedes venir a esto cuando ya estaba mejor!

—Entiendo tu molestia y yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar en su casa, pero decidí contarte la verdad porque quiero que ella sea libre. Me doy cuenta que he actuado de un modo muy egoísta todos estos años… No la estoy ayudando.

Marceline no dijo nada esperando que continuara con lo que sea que tenía que decirle, había visto culpa y desesperación en sus ojos, y eso era algo que no podía ignorar. Le estaba hablando con honestidad, y a pesar de todos los altercados que había tenido con él, ahora estaban ahí por una cosa en común: Bonnibel.

—¿Escuchaste del atentado terrorista al metro hace unos años?

—Por supuesto, fue muy sonado. Por lo que sé murieron más de cien personas —dijo algo confundida, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la pelirrosa.

—Bonnie estaba en aquel metro… —suspiró —Con sus padres.

—Ella nunca ha mencionado a sus papás… —razonó.

—Murieron aquel día, pero ella sobrevivió. La internaron en el hospital, estuvo muy grave por un tiempo, pero se fue recuperando.

Marceline escuchaba con atención esa parte de la vida de Bonnibel que no conocía, a decir verdad, realmente no sabía nada de su pasado, ni de su presente, ni de nada. ¿Cuántas veces se había detenido a preguntarle sobre su vida? ¿Acaso sabía cuándo cumplía años? ¿Cuál era su mayor sueño? ¿Qué hay de su carrera? Nunca se tomó la molestia de conocerla y ahora se sentía culpable por eso.

—No sé cómo llegó él —siguió hablando Finn —, pero un día estaba en la habitación de Bonnibel, ella parecía molesta así que me acerqué. Ni siquiera me miró, le sonrió a Bonnie y se marchó, aunque no fue la última vez que lo vi.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Eliseo Lichman. Se hace llamar Lich, en el mundo de las damas de compañía es el mejor…

—Detente —lo interrumpió —¿Por qué hablas de él? Bonnie no puede ser una dama de compañía, ¿O sí?

—No lo es por gusto. Ese hombre de alguna manera se enteró que Bonnibel se había quedado sin nadie, sus padres hijos únicos al igual que ella, sus abuelos fallecieron hace tiempo, estaba sola y no tenía cómo pagar el hospital; él se encargó de eso a cambio de que trabajara para él.

—Bonnie nunca mencionó nada.

—¡Claro que no, ese sujeto…! No es bueno, sabe cómo usar a la gente y supongo que tiene miedo de que quiera usarte a ti también si te involucras en su vida —se quedó pensando un segundo —. No estoy seguro de cómo fue su trato porque no ha querido decírmelo y hace tiempo que dejé de insistir, pero lo que sí sé es que la obliga a acostarse con ellos también. No hay nada de malo en ser acompañante, pero el sexo es distinto, eso es algo que ella no quería.

Se quedaron callados. Marceline tenía mucho que procesar y Finn no sabía que más decir. Quería escuchar la versión de Bonnibel, a pesar de que había dicho que no volvería a buscarla, la situación lo ameritaba.

—Necesito verla.

—Cuando vine estaba dormida, pero a juzgar por la hora debería despertar en una hora más —dijo viendo su reloj.

Marcy se mordió el labio y se acercó para abrazar a Finn quien se quedó atónito sin poder reaccionar. Un abrazo de la persona que más odiaba y viceversa, no tenía mucho sentido.

—A veces te comportas como un verdadero imbécil, pero gracias por decirme la verdad.

—… No hay de qué.

Se separó y los dos salieron de la casa, aunque Finn no planeaba acompañarla, seguro Bonnibel no querría ni verlo desde ahora, pero valía la pena si Marceline lograba sacarla de ahí. Ella era inteligente y tenía una carrera, no debería estar haciendo cosas que no quisiera.

Le dio las llaves y se fue. Marcy se puso en camino, prefirió irse a pie para tener tiempo de pensar lo que iba a decirle, por desgracia no se le ocurría nada coherente. Quería llegar a gritarle y golpearla por mentirle de ese modo, pero otra parte de ella necesitaba que supiera que la apoyaría, que no estaba sola y que si también la quería entonces podían estar juntas.

Por poco la atropella una bicicleta al ir tan distraída, para cuando lo notó estaba frente a la puerta. Usó la llave que le dio Finn para entrar. Todo estaba muy silencioso así que supuso que seguiría dormida, sin hacer ruido fue hasta su habitación y la encontró acostada de lado, tapada con las cobijas a mitad del cuerpo, por lo que alcanzaba a ver llevaba una blusa de tirantes.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, entonces notó su expresión triste, a pesar de estar dormida parecía como si tuviera pesadillas. Acarició su cabello con delicadeza, tratando de no despertarla. Era hermosa incluso dormida, cuando no pretendía serlo.

—Marcy… —susurró al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Marceline podría haber jurado que su corazón se saltó un latido en ese momento, Bonnibel se veía triste por su culpa, era la causante de que llorara soñando y no sabía si sentirse especial o ponerse a llorar también.

La movió un poco, logrando que abriera los ojos. Prácticamente se le echó encima en cuanto la vio; el día de hoy había dado muchos abrazos, pero ninguno se sentía como este. Permanecieron así hasta que Bonnibel pareció darse cuenta de que era la vida real, ella estaba ahí, aun cuando le había advertido que no volviera a buscarla.

—Espera... ¡No! ¿¡Marceline, qué diablos haces aquí!? —se limpió los rastros de agua de su rostro rápidamente.

—También me alegra verte, Bonnie —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Nada de eso, te dije que me superarás, Marceline.

Cada palabra suya dolía, la hacía pensar que lo que Finn dijo era mentira, pero acababa de verla llorar en sueños mientras la llamaba. Lo único falso en estos momentos eran sus palabras y ese rechazo que aparentaba sentir contra ella.

—¿Y cómo es que entraste aquí? —reclamó levantándose de la cama.

Marceline hizo lo mismo.

—Finn.

—Finn te odia, ¿Por qué habría de dejarte pasar?

—Te quiere más de lo que me odia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que lo hizo por mí? Estoy con él así que...

—¡Deja de mentir, Bonnie —se exasperó —! Me contó todo.

Abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a jugar con los cordoncitos del short de tela que llevaba puesto.

—D-De… —se aclaró la garganta —¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sé en qué trabajas y también para quién, ¿Por eso me abandonaste?

—Así que te fue con el chisme. Nunca le perdonaré esto —apretó los puños. Se veía muy enojada.

—Bonnie, estaba preocupado por ti.

Trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó dándose la vuelta y luego volvió a mirarla, pero no acortó la distancia. Era lógico que quería mantenerse lejos.

—Eso no cambia mi decisión. Vete.

—No. No te dejaré, puedes renunciar, sabes, tú misma me dijiste eso antes y lo hice y ahora todo es mejor.

—No es tan fácil. Esto es completamente diferente.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Yo le debo mucho, Marcy, debo hacer esto.

—No importa si pagó tus gastos de hospital, Bonnibel, no puede manipularte así… Lamento lo de tus padres.

Ella sonrió, como si todo esto le pareciera un mal chiste. Había querido mantenerla lejos de estas cosas todo este tiempo y ahora Finn traicionó su confianza y abrió la boca.

—Tú no entiendes nada. Finn tampoco. Tienen la historia incompleta.

—Entonces cuéntame —rogó —. Tú sabes mucho sobre mí.

Ella dudó, no parecía convencida de modo que quizá se sintiera más cooperativa si le platicaba su historia primero.

—Bonnie, tú sabes incluso lo importante que es Simón para mí, pero te contaré el porqué.

—Es como tu padre.

—Sí, lo es, pero mi verdadero padre sigue vivo. Él me vendió a Simón después de dejarme muy mal herida.

—Yo… No lo sabía.

—Nadie lo sabía. Hudson es una parte de mi vida de la que no me gusta hablar, ni siquiera con Keila.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Mamá murió un año después de que nací.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque, ni siquiera la recuerdo, todas las fotos de ella quedaron en casa de Hudson. Me echó a la calle sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.

—Marcy, suena horrible. Entiendo porque te importa tanto Simón.

—Sí —dijo acercándose y tomando sus manos —. Ahora es tu turno.

—Yo… —suspiró —Él llegó cuando yo aún estaba muy mal, todo me dolía y necesitaba ser operada de urgencia si quería sobrevivir.

 **Flashback.**

La habitación tenía un olor peculiar a cloro y desinfectante, a muerte quizá. Todo se veía extraño, como si estuviera demasiado lejos al mismo tiempo que estaba cerca.

Cuando dejó de sentirse atontada se dio cuenta que la habían mantenido sedada. Ella no quería seguir ahí, sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte; escuchó una conversación entre los médicos cuando creyeron que dormía. Su situación se veía complicada y no se recuperaría si no la operaban.

Estaba confundida, lo último que recordaba es ir en el metro, un horrible ruido, mucho movimiento, un dolor muy grande en su espalda y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

Ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial las costillas donde al parecer tenía algo encajado, al mirar notó que era un tubo de plástico. Nunca en su vida sintió tanto dolor como ahora.

Un hombre entró y se quedó mirándola, como si la evaluara, sin embargo, no iba vestido como médico.

—Mi nombre es Eliseo Lichman, pero puedes llamarme Lich —se presentó —. Y cambiaré tu vida para bien —sonrió.

No dijo nada más, enseguida apareció una doctora que lo sacó de ahí por ser urgencias.

No lo volvió a ver hasta después de la operación. Al parecer ya todo estaba mejor, estuvo durmiendo casi todo el tiempo, tenía que reponer fuerzas para sanar. Su garganta dolía, sus costillas, su brazo al parecer estaba fracturado porque había yeso en él.

Cuando preguntó por sus padres… Ellos ya no estaban, ella se había salvado y no entendía para qué.

Eliseo volvió en cuanto la transfirieron a una habitación normal, de nuevo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cama, inspeccionándola.

—¿Tienes estudios?

No se sentía con fuerza para responder así que asintió.

—¿Universidad?

Ella dudó, no sabía cómo explicar sin palabras que todavía no la terminaba, y que ahora que sus padres ya no estaban, todo lo que quería era morir.

—Bueno, nos encargaremos de eso. Supe que tus padres fallecieron, mi más sentido pésame —realmente parecía sincero cuando lo dijo.

Para no llorar desvío la mirada.

—Déjame ayudarte, me haré cargo de tus gastos. De todo lo que tú no puedes ahora, solo te pido que trabajes para mí en cuanto salgas.

Bonnibel lo miró molesta, no necesitaba que nadie se hiciera cargo de ella, ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo para empezar.

—Te daré algo por lo que vivir.

Finn llegó en ese momento, pero Eliseo lo ignoró por completo, como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Simplemente sonrió y se fue. Por ahora.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—¿Entonces ese hombre pagó tus estudios?

—Me ha pagado la vida, Marcy.

—No, Bonnie, yo sé que te obliga a esto, no lo harías por gusto. No eres así.

Bonnibel comenzaba a estresarse, sabía que no lo entendería, pero ya que estaba al corriente de todo iba a intentar explicarlo.

—Marceline, él pagó mi cirugía y también tratamientos para que la cicatriz no fuera visible, ni siquiera tú la notaste. Pagó mis estudios y se hizo cargo de mí, me dio un techo, comida, cama y trabajo. Él es como Simón para ti, es como…

—Tu padre —la interrumpió.

—Exacto. Sé que es un manipulador, pero le tomé cariño, Marcy, porque… Es todo lo que tengo —dijo levantando los hombros —, aunque eso no me vuelve ciega, sé que no dudaría en chantajearte también y no quiero eso para ti.

—¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría trabajar para él si lo que quiero es que tú dejes de hacerlo?

—¡Porque lo conozco! Encontrará la manera de atraerte —suspiró soltando sus manos que hasta entonces habían mantenido unidas —. Marcy, eres preciosa, incluso con el cabello corto, solo resalta tu belleza, no había querido admitirlo en cuanto te vi porque estaba alterada; y para acabar eres inteligente.

—Gracias —dijo apenada.

—No, es justo lo que él busca en las mujeres.

Marceline volvió a acercarse y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos ya amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

—¡Bonnie! Calma, estoy contigo, ya no estás sola. Tal vez tus padres no estén y renunciar a la vida a la que estás acostumbrada es complicado, yo misma quise seguir a Hudson cuando tenía ocho, solo porque sus maltratos eran lo normal para mí —acarició su mejilla —, pero no es como debe ser, Bonnie. Déjame salvarte.

No pudo seguir rechazándola, se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar todo lo que no lo había hecho en estos años. No quería esta vida, nunca la había querido, pero sabía que no tenía opción, por más lindas que sonaran las palabras de Marceline, si el Lich la quería en su trabajo, ella trabajaría para él.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¡Gaby! es bueno verte de vuelta por aquí, te pierdes, mujer. Y no olvides el pasado de Marcy, escabroso ese asunto xD No te preocupes que ya se andan reconciliando ;3

 **Peebels Pek:** Marcy no es la única con un pasado triste uwu Pero bueno, Finn confundiendo gente con su llamada (?) Hudson merece odio, él era malo porque sí... quizá. Me alegra que te gustara, espero éste también :3

 **LucyloquillaXD:** El de Marcy fue triste, pero a Bonnie se lo quitaron todo de golpe (?) Ni tanto que le importa una mierda eh xD mira que bien que se preocupa. La esperanza es lo último que muere, dicen. Ya no estoy tardando, la escritura me llama :3

 **abadeer.T:** Sí, por eso Marcy lo necesita tanto :c ¡Oye! Gumball se merecía amor xD aunque fuera terco, la quería. jaja eso siempre pasa, las personas saben cuando aparecer para arruinar tus progresos en la superación xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Holi, personitas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disfrutenlo mucho.**

* * *

—¿¡Por qué mierda se lo dijiste!? —le gritó colérica.

Finn ya se esperaba esa reacción, en cuanto leyó su mensaje de texto pidiéndole que fuera a verla se dio cuenta que no podía ser para otra cosa que reclamarle su indiscreción.

—Porque ella debía saberlo, Bonnie.

—¡No me vengas con tus estupideces moralistas ahora! Sabes perfectamente bien que ese no fue tu principal motivo —le espetó.

Él sostuvo su mirada, ni siquiera se veía apenado o enojado por lo que acababa de decirle, todo lo contrario, una suave risa salió de sus labios, no lo hizo con maldad, ni siquiera le parecía gracioso, más bien fue su única salida, una manera de resignarse a que Bonnibel lo conocía bien, demasiado tiempo juntos provoca que no puedas engañarla.

—Lo hice por ti, no has querido hacerme caso y pensé…

—Que con ella sí cedería —completó.

—Sí.

—Sabes que Lich no es una buena persona, tú sabes que no se tocará el corazón por Marceline.

—Lo sé —dijo él con más calma de la que ella tenía —, y me tiene sin cuidado. Mientras logre sacarte de ahí.

—A mí sí me importa, y no dejaré que le pase nada. Idiota —suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz —. No quiere dejarme sola, apenas conseguí convencerla para que fuera a traernos algo de comer.

Finn tomó sus hombros haciéndola mirar directamente a sus ojos. Se veía determinado, aunque lo más probable es que no fuera a decir nada inteligente. Las cosas con el rubio habían cambiado tanto que ya no sabía quién era, la persona a la que conoció, el chico bueno desapareció sin que se diera cuenta.

—Huyamos de aquí, Bonnie. Nunca te encontrará.

—¿Estás loco? No puedo hacer eso, yo...

—¿Qué? —dijo soltándola —¿Acaso te gusta este tipo de vida? No me sorprendería, te pagan bastante, ni siquiera te entrega a cualquier tipo, a ti te cuida más que a ninguna otra, puedes hacer lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre... Parece una verdadera tortura —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Bonnibel lo miró molesta, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había visto, dijera algo como eso.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Marceline no debe tardar.

—Por supuesto —respondió enojado —. Marceline. Si te fueras conmigo le evitarías tener que enfrentarse a Eliseo.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo, pero ese comentario final la dejó pensando. No quería que la pelinegra tuviera que conocer a Lich, era peligroso y sabía que la convencería de hacer cosas que no quisiera. Lo conocía bien, a lo largo de los años lo había visto conseguir por cualquier medio aquello que se cruzaba en su camino, para ese hombre parecía no existir límite alguno.

Se dejó caer en el sillón abrumada por la conversación con su ex mejor amigo, nunca notó que el amor de Finn llegaba a tal punto de dejar que Marceline sufriera los daños mientras ella se salvaba, eso era un pensamiento egoísta y mezquino.

Era como si de repente, la vida que había estado ocultando tan celosamente, ya no estuviera más bajo su control, estaba pasando a ser de la chica que le robaba el sueño. Veía muy complicado que volviera a pertenecerle por completo, y le gustaría poder entregársela por voluntad propia, pero Lich tenía el contrato que la anclaba a él por lo que su vida ni siquiera era suya.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Marceline, llevaba un paraguas escurriendo en una mano y cajita de comida tailandesa en la otra, llevaba la misma chaqueta con la que la vio la primera vez, esa que la hacía parecer una rockera. El cabello suelto y húmedo con unos mechones rebeldes en su rostro. Los labios carmín que la incitaban a besarla y no dejar de hacerlo nunca.

—Traje la comida —dijo sin ser consciente de que Bonnibel había estado observándola embelesada.

Dejó el paraguas en una esquina para no ensuciar el resto de la casa antes de ir a sentarse junto a la pelirrosa entregándole un tenedor. Pidió un plato grande para poder comer con ella de dónde mismo; tenía la esperanza de poder besarla gracias a la pasta como en _la dama y el vagabundo_.

—Lamento tardar tanto, el agua provocó tráfico.

—No pasa nada, Marcy.

Ella comenzó a comer con avidez hasta que se dio cuenta que Bonnibel la estaba mirando fijamente, entonces se avergonzó por alimentarse de esa manera, deteniéndose.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondió acercando la mano para colocar uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Marceline tomó su mano presionándola contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. La pelirrosa era de esa clase de personas que siempre tiene el cuerpo a una cálida temperatura, cuando hacía frío se antojaba quedarse en cama con ella todo el día.

Bonnibel sonrió, a veces los gestos de la chica le causaban ternura, pero ninguno hasta ahora se comparaba a lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo.

—Bonnie… —dijo aún sin ver.

—Dime.

La miró y dejó de apoyarse en su mano solo para tomar ambas y entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

—¿Eh? —hubiera esperado que le pidiera alejarse de su trabajo, pero esa propuesta no la veía venir.

Abrió mucho los ojos sin estar segura de que era lo que debía decir, no podía aceptar, después de todo lo que hacía con otros hombres, no era correcto tener una pareja si no podría serle fiel, y ella no se merecía algo así, pero otra parte suya era incapaz de negarse, la quería y estar a su lado era lo que más anhelaba. Como le gustaría que su vida fuera normal.

—No puedo, Marcy. Tú sabes lo que hago.

—Te sacaré de eso, Bonnie.

Ella suspiró. Era imposible que lo consiguiera.

—No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, Marceline.

—No lo haré, solo déjame tratar de ayudarte.

La vibración de su teléfono la distrajo de lo que quería decir, al ver el número no tuvo más remedio que responder. Marceline la veía expectante.

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa en su conversación telefónica.

Apenas colgó preguntó lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Era él?

—Lo era. Y perdona que te deje sola, pero debo ir a trabajar.

—Bonnie, no —la tomó del brazo al verla levantarse del sofá.

Ella también se puso en pie, se veía preocupada, triste quizá, y de algún modo le agradecía todo eso porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para Lich, ni siquiera Finn había puesto esa expresión por ella. Cuando se lo confesó, él todo lo que dijo fue: "Al menos te paga bien".

Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, sentía que no estaba tan sola como había creído.

—Gracias por ser tú, Marcy —dijo besando sus labios dulcemente.

—No entiendo.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Lo lamento, no puedo quedarme. Deberías ir a tu casa y estar con Simón.

—Sobre eso... Él está en una clínica psiquiátrica ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso cómo pasó?

—Perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Se sintió mal por no haber estado ahí para ella en ese momento, Marceline era muy apegada a Simón y seguramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no parecer triste ante los demás.

—No hables de ello si no quieres.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó esperanzada.

Quisiera poder decirle que sí, que iba a estar a su lado ahora y que no tendría que volver a ese trabajo nunca, pero sería una mentira; le quedaba claro cómo debió sentirse Marceline cuando ella le dijo que dejara su empleo por el acoso del que estaba siendo víctima, bien podría seguir su propio consejo.

—No puedo, pero quédate aquí si quieres, incluso puedes traer a ese animal tuyo.

—Keila ya no está aquí —dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

La pelirrosa río antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Ya no está dices?

—Regresó a su casa... Estoy sola —sonrió sin ganas.

—No estás sola, yo estoy aquí, aunque no ahora, sabes que tengo que hacer esto.

Se alejó rápidamente por el corredor hasta llegar a su habitación, le dolía ver la mirada que Marceline le dedicaba, tener que dejarla ahí y no poder hacer nada con su situación para poder decirle que sí quería salir con ella, que se mudaran y fueran felices. Las cosas no siempre son tan sencillos y ella lo sabía bien, Eliseo le salvó la vida y le dio un propósito, esa era una deuda difícil de saldar.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a arreglarse sin que la chica fuera a interrumpirla, le pareció extraño, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez lo estaba entendiendo y era mejor así. Para cuando salió notó que ya no se encontraba en la casa y suspiró aliviada, no la hubiera hecho muy feliz verla vestida de ese modo tan provocativo para alguien más.

La pelinegra iba caminando por las calles sin saber exactamente a donde ir, no quiso quedarse a ver como la mujer que quería se entregaba voluntariamente a otros. Su celular sonó descolocándola por un segundo, en el identificador mostraba el nombre del rubio que peor le caía en este mundo, aunque por los recientes acontecimientos entre ellos, decidió responderle.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Marcy.

—¿Qué pasa, Finn?

No tenía ganas de seguir con conversaciones vacías por lo que lo apresuró para ir directo al punto, quizá tuviera tiempo de ir a visitar a Simón, a ver si de casualidad ya la dejaban pasar a verlo. El chico se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Solo pensé que quizá querrías hablar directamente con Lichman.

Marceline se detuvo a mitad de calle estorbando a las personas, aunque no le importó, ella solo quería que siguiera hablando, por supuesto que quería ver a ese tipo, necesitaba hacerlo si pensaba ayudar a Bonnibel.

—Explícate —le ordenó.

—Pasa que yo sé dónde encontrarlo. Puedo darte la dirección.

—Hazlo, iré a verlo ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, te la mando en un mensaje. Buena suerte con el diablo de los negocios.

Procedió a cortar la llamada y enseguida llegó un mensaje del rubio, estaba algo alejado el lugar, pero si tomaba taxi seguro que llegaría en menos de treinta minutos. No se equivocó, apenas cuarenta minutos después se encontraba en el lugar, era un bar, para su sorpresa, creyó que Finn le enviaría la dirección de la oficina o cualquier lugar que usaran para reclutar a las mujeres, no podía ser que lo hicieran ahí, por más clase que tuviera, no dejaba de ser un bar.

En la entrada un gorila le flanqueó el paso, era evidente que no iba vestida como alguien que va solo a divertirse y eso le haría más difícil el trabajo de encontrar a Eliseo Lichman.

—¿Tiene invitación?

—No, yo…

—Entonces me temó que no puedo dejarla pasar, señorita.

—Pero necesito entrar —reclamó —. Debo ver a Eliseo Lichman —dijo tratando de que el nombre lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pareció funcionar porque el grandulón recibió una llamada por el intercomunicador y de pronto ella estaba dentro siendo escoltada por un hombre igual de imponente que el guardia, llevaba el mismo traje negro y lentes oscuros. La guio hasta una oficina subiendo las escaleras del bar, era amplia y ordenada, tenía la impresión de que parecería el hogar de un matón a sueldo, pero no fue así, había plantas adornándola y la ventana tenía una vista excelente que dejaba filtrar mucha luz, pinturas de paisajes, y el hombre que la esperaba de pie detrás de su escritorio era alto, cabellera negra fielmente recogida hacia atrás, afeitado y con un traje que era todo menos intimidante, su postura delataba porte y elegancia.

—Bienvenida, señorita, soy Eliseo Lichman, pero siéntese, por favor —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ella decidió obedecer y llevar las cosas de manera pacífica. Él se desabotono el sacó para sentarse también frente a ella con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro que la hacía bajar sus niveles de alerta. Junto a ese hombre daba la sensación de sentirse segura.

—Y dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Marceline Abadeer.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Abadeer, ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? ¿Será que busca trabajo? Déjeme decirle que tiene físicamente todo lo que busco.

—No, yo… No es eso —respondió.

El frunció el ceño mirándola con curiosidad sin dejar de sonreír.

—Quería hablar de una de sus empleadas.

—¿Quiere contratar alguna? —preguntó.

—Tampoco se trata de eso, señor.

—Entonces no lo entiendo —dijo con sinceridad.

—Quiero pedir la renuncia de una de sus empleadas —concluyó lo más firme que le fue posible.

Él alzó las cejas, evidentemente no se esperaba algo así justo ahora.

—¿No habría de pedir eso ella?

—Piensa que no le dará la renuncia, por eso es que no lo ha hecho, pero a mí me parece que usted es un hombre bueno, a diferencia de lo que suelen decir.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí? —preguntó verdaderamente interesado.

Se apoyó en sus manos estirándose hacía el frente logrando poner nerviosa a Marceline que no sabía que tan sincera debía ser, podía no gustarle lo que se decía.

—Que… Es no deja que la gente renuncie —improvisó.

—¡Bah! Mentiras —respondió alejándose para alivio de la pelinegra —. Aquí quien quiera irse puede hacerlo.

—¿De verdad?

Finn y Bonnibel seguramente habían exagerado, quizá como la chica nunca tuvo el valor de hablar con él no se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como pensaba y que alejarse de esa vida era más sencillo de lo que llegó a pensar.

—Por supuesto —dijo abriendo un cajón para sacar una carpeta con muchos papeles —¿De quién se trata?

—Bonnibel Glum.

Eliseo se detuvo a mirarla y rio, aunque esta vez sí lo había hecho con cierto tono burlón en su voz que la dejó algo confundida.

—Nunca creí que fuera precisamente Bonnibel, ¿Así que ella quiere renunciar?

—Así es.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó estudiándola con atención.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada al verse bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada tan intensa, no entendía bien la pregunta, ya le había dicho su nombre.

—Déjame reformular la pregunta, ¿Qué eres de Bonnibel?

—Soy… Una amiga que la aprecia mucho.

—Ya entiendo —dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza —. Ella te gusta, por eso estás aquí.

No tuvo que responder, eso no había sido una pregunta y su rostro estaba tan rojo ahora que era imposible negar lo evidente. Eliseo volvió la vista hacia sus papeles hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Esto es el contrato de Bonnibel —le mostró las hojas firmadas por la bonita caligrafía de la pelirrosa.

—¿Lo anulará?

—Claro —respondió como si fuera obvio —, solo dime cuándo me entregarán mi millón.

—¿Cuál millón?

No podía referirse a dinero, era mucho y Bonnie no podía deberle tanto, para empezar porque ya llevaba el suficiente tiempo trabajando para él.

—El contrato estipula que si se rompe el acuerdo me debe pagar un millón de pesos por las molestias ocasionadas —explicó.

—P-Pero… Es demasiado dinero.

—Es demasiado lo que tengo invertido en esa chica. Y es quien más dinero me hace ganar. Hasta que no me paguen tiene la obligación de seguir trabajando aquí.

—¿Y si se va sin pagar?

—Llamaré a la policía y la meterían a prisión por incumplimiento de contrato.

Al parecer no era tan fácil cómo pensó, este hombre era bueno en los negocios, tanto que dudaba poder sacar a Bonnibel de ahí, era dinero que ella no tenia y, aunque su trabajo era bien pagado, apenas comenzaría al día siguiente, tardaría un tiempo antes de tenerlo, no quería seguirla dejando a merced de esos tipos que buscaban su cuerpo y la llevaban como un trofeo a eventos sociales.

—¿No hay otra manera?

—Bueno… —se llevó la mano a la barbilla —Si alguien tomara su lugar mientras la deuda se salda, supongo que podría dejarla marchar.

Marceline tragó saliva, lo que menos quería era trabajar ahí con ese hombre, además, tendría que llevar a cabo las mismas cosas que Bonnie y ella le había advertido que no hiciera estupideces, seguramente se refería a esto.

—¿Solo existe esa forma?

El Lich rio antes de responderle.

—La vida no está llena de soluciones, señorita, normalmente hay que trabajar duro por algo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería? Si yo decidiera quedarme en su trabajo…

—Esa decisión sería esplendida. Normalmente por cada evento les doy a mis chicas treinta mil pesos, haga cuentas, me parece que no es tanto.

Y no lo era, con su sueldo en la empresa y los eventos de él sacaría más y quizá tardaría dos meses como máximo para reunir la cantidad suficiente.

—Eso es para aquellos trabajos que terminan con final feliz, por supuesto —aclaró alejándola de sus pensamientos —. De lo contrario son quince.

No quería tener que meterse con nadie, Bonnibel le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero… Necesitaba sacarla de ahí, Finn también confiaba en ella para eso, le había cedido la responsabilidad de cuidar de la pelirrosa incluso a costa de perder su amistad con la chica al revelar su secreto.

Todo esto era demasiado. No podía pensar con claridad al tener a ese hombre tan simpático mirándola de ese modo, parecía un cazador a punto de obtener a su presa, quizá por eso conservaba esa actitud tan tranquila, no importa lo que vinieras a hablar con él, siempre tendría la manera de ganarte. Mantenía todas sus cartas bien ocultas solo mostrándolas cuando ya no había oportunidad de vencerlo.

—Necesito pensarlo.

Eliseo tomó de nuevo el contrato de Bonnibel y lo guardó junto a los otros.

—Entiendo, pero recuerda que mientras tanto Bonnibel seguirá trabajando para mí.

Marceline se levantó dispuesta a irse, estaba por salir cuando la voz del hombre la hizo voltear.

—Nos vemos pronto, Marceline —la despidió con una sonrisa.

Ella se fue pensando en sus palabras, ni siquiera lograba concentrarse en sus pasos, un par de calles más abajo tomó un taxi para llegar a casa de Bonnibel, ni siquiera recordó que no había dado de comer a Hambo todavía.

Entró con la llave que Finn le había facilitado, estaba silencioso y oscuro por lo que dedujo que no había nadie. Se sentó en el sillón prendiendo la tele y trató de prestarle atención durante toda la tarde, cambiando de un canal a otro, aunque en realidad no estuviera viéndola.

Pasaba de las diez cuando escuchó que alguien entraba y una cabellera rosa se asomó. Se veía irritada y cansada, supo sin necesidad de preguntarlo que este fue uno de sus trabajos con final feliz y le molestó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó sobresaltándola.

Apenas se daba cuenta que Marceline se encontraba ahí.

—Bien —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa —, pero debo darme una ducha y volver a vestirme.

—¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?

—Sí, me ha llamado Eliseo cuando venía de camino, tengo toda la semana ocupada y serán dos eventos por día…

—¡Bonnie, no! —se exasperó levantándose para estar de pie frente a ella.

—Marceline, es mi trabajo —dijo sonriéndole con cariño —. Gracias por preocuparte —besó su mejilla sin atreverse a hacer nada más que eso.

Normalmente cuando regresaba solía sentir el olor y el tacto de la persona con la que había estado, era algo que odiaba y le molestó mucho en un principio, aunque ahora estaba más que acostumbrada a ello.

—¿Por qué te ha dado tanto trabajo?

Bonnibel pareció pensárselo con seriedad, al final terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, es un poco extraño, no suelo tener más de tres eventos a la semana. Quizá alguna de sus chicas se enfermó.

Se alejó de ella para ir a bañarse y volver a salir.

No sabía si eso tenía algo que ver o no con su conversación con él, pero le era imposible odiarlo, se había portado muy amable y cooperativo, entendía por qué Bonnibel lo veía como un padre. Ahora tenía que ocuparse en tomar una decisión rápido si no quería que la chica estuviera entre tantos hombres esta semana.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¿De verdad crees que Bonnie tiene la peor vida? Yo no sé, es dudoso xD Finn no merece piedad después de este capítulo (?) Seh, ya están mejorando en lo de expresarse.

 **Peebels Pek:** Aún hay mucha intriga, no te preocupes xD Me pregunto si todavía Finn tiene puntos a su favor ahora (?)

 **abadeer. T:** Igual no salió en este capítulo el pobre de Gumball. No huirá, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar.

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Descuida, lo importante es que leas. La verdad que a como van las cosas, quizá trabajar para Lich sea su única salida. De hecho, Marceline está en las mismas. Les costará librarse de él uwu


	19. Chapter 19

**Holi, personitas.**

 **Perdonen por tardar tanto, pero siento que hasta yo me re-compliqué xD Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y pronto se solucionará este embrollo en el que están metidas nuestras protas.**

 **Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, a esos lectores fantasmas, a los que me siguen a los que votan, a los que me van a visitar a facebook, mil gracias.**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo que ya andamos en las últimas uvu**

* * *

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que pensar y decidir, por eso cuando ya no supo qué otra cosa hacer decidió optar por lo único que le daría paz en momentos como aquellos; ir a casa, darle de comer a Hambo, tomar el bote de helado que tenía en el congelador y devorarlo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras veía la nueva temporada de _stranger things_ , una serie que le encantaba, pero en este tiempo no pudo retomar a causa de todos los acontecimientos recientes en su caótica vida.

De un momento a otro era como si se hubiera despertado de pronto el interés de todos los problemas en el mundo por seguirla a ella, especialmente desde que cierta pelirrosa rebelde apareció frente suyo en un día lluvioso que no debió ser nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo había sido, ese día Bonnibel vino a su casa y platicó con ambas amigas hasta muy entrada la noche, luego de eso las cosas se complicaron; el regreso de Gumball, Finn pidiéndole que dejara de acostarse con su amiga, los enojos y berrinches de la chica que, ahora se daba cuenta, amaba. Ya no podía más, estaba al tanto de dónde se encontraba ahora la persona causante de su estrés, sin embargo, tenía tan pocas ganas de seguir pensando que trató de ignorar el sabor amargo que la invadía cada vez que imaginaba a alguno de aquellos hombres metiendo sus sucias manos por debajo del sensual vestido que seguro portaba la chica, no se merecía aquello, y la solución que le daban para cambiar las circunstancias, tampoco acababa de convencerla. Era entregar a Bonnie o dar su propio cuerpo. No lo sabía ni quería saber.

Hambo se acurrucó a un lado de ella buscando cariño, consiguiendo que lo acariciara distraídamente, sin perderse un detalle del programa. Más tarde iría de visita al hospital psiquiátrico para saber si ya la dejaban pasar a ver a Simón, después de eso… Ya se encargaría de lo demás.

Siempre fue mala tomando decisiones, y dándose cuenta de las circunstancias que la rodeaban, Keila era quién, usualmente, se encargaba de hacerle ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, debía pensar, seguro que había otra manera de solucionar este embrollo, quizá la chica del cabello crespo si lograra ver lo que ella no podía entre tanta bruma que se arremolinaba dentro de su cabeza dejándola a ciegas.

Suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz notando que el capítulo terminó y ella no le prestó atención.

Mandó un mensaje a su mejor amiga para saber si podían hablar, era probable que se encontrara ocupada en sus obligaciones, había dejado tantos pendientes sin resolver que en cuanto volvió no podía ni dormir, tenía la certeza de ello gracias a un solo mensaje que Keila mandó a las tres de la mañana el día anterior, dándole la prueba de que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada. La conocía, si estuviera libre no dudaría en llamar y la tendría pegada al teléfono por horas. Tal como pensaba, sus mensajes pasaron desapercibidos, a decir verdad, la última conexión a la misma hora del solitario _WhatsApp_ recibido la noche anterior.

Desistió de su intento por contactarlo, era preferible esperar, aunque lo que menos tenía ahora era paciencia porque estaba al tanto de cada cosa que pasaba por un minuto perdido.

—¡Ah! Maldita sea, Bonnibel —dijo exasperada. Tanto pensar le comenzaba a provocar migraña.

No era su culpa; su salvación, su salida… Fue esa. La entendía porque no eran tan distintas, ambas con duros pasados que incluso en el presente no las dejaban en paz. Al menos Marceline logró estabilizar su vida de nuevo, algo en lo que la pelirrosa estaba fallando ya que ni siquiera se esforzaba en intentarlo.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y tuvo que levantarse a abrir cuando escuchó la voz de Gumball, aunque ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no podía ser tan cruel con el chico e ignorarlo como si nada, después de todo era de las pocas personas apoyándola en todo momento.

—¡Marcy! —la saludó entusiasmado nada más abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Gumball —respondió apoyándose en el marco —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine ayer, pero no te encontré y estaba preocupado.

—Estuve en casa de Bonnie.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está ella?

Marceline abrió más la puerta dejándolo pasar, dándose cuenta que la conversación iba para largo. Hizo un ademán para que se encargara de cerrar, y él no dudó en obedecer siguiéndola hasta el sillón del que Hambo ya había huido.

Gumball no estaba muy feliz hablando de Bonnibel, todavía le dolía saber que la mujer que amaba estaba loca por alguien más, pero en algún momento este enamoramiento tenía que ceder, o eso esperaba porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más soportaría sentir esos celos injustificados y ese dolor desmesurado lacerando todo dentro de sí. Quizá lo mejor era irse, solo que ahora quería estar para Marceline, la intuición le decía que podía necesitarlo, después de todo lo que pasó con Simón.

Tomó su bote de helado comenzando a comer de él, al menos podía pagarle todo el daño hecho a su corazón con algo de comida, ¿no? Ella no protestó.

—Tengo un… Problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —preguntó sin dejar de comer.

No podía seguir soportando todo eso sola, de modo que comenzó a contarle todos los pormenores al pelirrosa que iba abriendo los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Al escuchar la opción que le dio Eliseo, su cabeza ya se movía en un gesto negativo.

—No puedes ayudarla, Marcy.

—Debo ayudarla, no quiero que viva así siempre.

—¿Entonces de verdad te estás pensando lo de trabajar para él? Ni lo sueñes, no es lo que tu chica quiere, por algo no te mencionó nada antes —respondió él dejando el bote de lado.

Tenía razón, Bonnibel no quería que Lich fuera a causarle problemas, no quería que se metiera en situaciones difíciles por su culpa. Bonnibel no quería ayuda, prefería ser quien tuviera que lidiar con todo eso antes que exponerla a ella, era ridículo, es decir, entendible, pero absurdo hasta cierto punto, nadie podía obligarla a nada, a ninguna de las dos.

—¿Qué decía el contrato? —preguntó Gumball sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?

—El contrato… ¿Qué decía? —dijo haciendo ademan con las manos, como si fuera lógico.

—Algo sobre deberle mucho dinero, no lo sé…

—¿No leíste el contrato?

Lo cierto es que no lo había leído, incluso cuando Eliseo lo puso frente a ella, se limitó a escuchar lo que él le decía, haciendo caso ciego a sus palabras sin molestarse en corroborarlo, debió hacerlo, pero seguramente la pelirrosa sabría lo que su contrato especificaba, después de todo lo había firmado, uno no firma algo sin leerlo ¿no?

Se levantó del sillón y tomo a Gumball de la mano, arrastrándolo consigo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó antes de salir de la casa.

—Con Bonnibel.

Lo haló hacia la calle haciéndole la parada a un taxi que iba pasando por el lugar.

—Espera, espera, ¡el heladooo! —se quejó.

Se fue con un puchero en la cara durante todo el camino, seguro el helado terminaría derretido, entendía que la situación era importante, pero podría haber esperado al menos dos segundos, eso no afectaría en lo que estuviera haciendo Bonnibel, de todos modos, lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuviera en casa.

Iban en el segundo día de esa semana, la pelirrosa ya se había acostado con seis hombres como mínimo, no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo momento en que pudiera ayudarla, sin importar que no quisiera su ayuda.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —cuestionó Gumball una vez que su berrinche hubo cesado.

—Preguntarle a Bonnibel que dice exactamente el contrato.

Gumball suspiró como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de decirle algo insultante, lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Nadie recuerda lo que dice un contrato, necesitas leerlo a detalle, y dudo mucho que Bonnibel lo haya hecho.

—De todos modos, iremos a verla para estar seguros.

—Como quieras.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de la pelirrosa, salieron, y Gumball pagó el taxi ya que Marceline había comenzado su caminata hacia la puerta de la casa, todavía ni siquiera tocaba cuando escuchó mucho ruido, como si dentro se estuviera suscitando una pelea y el peor de los escenarios se formó en su cabeza: uno de esos sujetos había querido pasarse y acosarla, entró a su casa y ahora quería hacerle de todo, y gratis.

Entró abriendo atropelladamente con la llave que Finn le había proporcionado días atrás, Gumball tras ella igual de preocupado por el ruido. No era que la pelirrosa le cayera especialmente bien, pero era una persona buena como para que algo malo le pasara y si estaba en peligro era su deber ayudarla.

El sonido parecía venir de la habitación y era algo entre gritos sofocados y palabras de reproche a medio decir, de repente el sonido de algún objeto estrellándose contra el piso. Lo que sea que fuese estaban por descubrirlo, abriendo la puerta de golpe, la escena que apareció frente a sus ojos era algo predecible, a decir verdad. Finn sujetando a Bonnibel por las muñecas, la tenía contra la pared y algunos muebles estaban movidos, cosas fuera de su lugar, incluso ella parecía molesta, pero su rostro adquirió una mueca entre sorpresa y alivio cuando los vio llegar. El rubio solo se les quedó mirando.

—¿No ves que estás interrumpiendo?

—Marcy, esto no es…

—¿No es lo que parece? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

Marceline se veía muy enojada, pero Gumball sospechaba que en realidad no tenía motivos para estarlo, podía ver claramente que la chica no estaba disfrutando la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Oye, deberías soltarla.

Finn sonrió ante el comentario, no sabía quién era, pero tampoco le importaba, no dejaría que un delicado le viniera a decir qué hacer.

—Solo estoy evitando que vaya a acostarse con todos esos tipos, ¿no es lo que quieres también, Marcy?

Notó algo que no fue capaz de descifrar al principio, el rubio estaba completamente borracho, se le notaba en la voz.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras! —dijo Bonnibel dando una patada a la entrepierna del chico.

Cayó de rodillas tocándose la parte herida y la pelirrosa enseguida se acercó hasta Marceline, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran.

—¿Qué pasó, Bonnie? —preguntó ella tomando sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

Gumball sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver esa escena y prefirió fijar su vista en el joven rubio que seguía en el suelo a un lado de la cama tocándose adolorido y mirándolos bastante molesto. Se levantó todavía con dificultad, parecía fuera de sí, él no lo conocía, pero casi podía estar seguro que solo estaba actuando de ese modo por culpa del alcohol.

—¿Qué esperabas que estuviera pasando, Marcy? Únicamente vine a pagar por sus servicios como lo hacen los otros. No me parece justo que otros puedan tenerla y nosotros no, ¿no te parece? —dijo con sorna.

Su historia era creíble, había dinero regado sobre la cama, Bonnibel lo miraba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar avergonzada y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era fácil deducir que las palabras de alguien que creyó era su mejor amigo, le dolían, a pesar de que pensó que si había alguien a quien no tendría que darle explicaciones ni tampoco enfrentarse de ninguna manera, era a él, y sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí, teniendo esa clase de escena que no debió existir nunca.

Marcy notó la turbación de la pelirrosa y le dio la mano para infundirle algo de apoyo, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto serviría.

—Finn, lárgate de mi casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres acostarte con ella que conmigo? ¿Aceptaras su dinero en lugar del mío o es que con ella lo harás gratis?

Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero cuando trató de acercarse Bonnibel la retuvo, era evidente que después de tanto todavía lo consideraba su amigo, simplemente estaba tomado y mañana cambiaria de parecer, se avergonzaría de todas las palabras dichas.

—Ya escuchaste. Lárgate —lo amenazó Gumball.

Nunca había visto esa parte de él, se veía intimidante cuándo hacía falta, la mayor parte del tiempo era como un osito de peluche, tierno y abrazable.

Finn resopló y se fue pasando justo por el centro de ellos, empujándolos a propósito, ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse el dinero, lo dejó ahí para recordarle lo que era, el valor que tenía era ese, no más, todos pagaban lo mismo por ella.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —dijo abrazándola.

—Tiene razón, Marcy. Eso es todo lo que valgo.

—¡No es así! Estamos aquí para sacarte de esto.

Fue entonces cuando reparó al fin en Gumball y le sonrió a modo de saludó. Les pidió que la siguieran llegando a sentarse en la cocina, era el mejor lugar para hablar. Se alegraba de que hubieran llegado, estaba segura que Finn no le habría hecho nada al final, él sólo estaba enojado, borracho y tratando de echarle en cara lo que estuvo guardando dentro de sí por tanto tiempo, él le estaba dando el trato que merecía, lo entendía, pero entre más peleas tenían, su amistad se desvanecía cada vez más.

—¿Y bien? Los escucho.

—¿Recuerdas tu contrato, Bonnie? —preguntó Marceline.

—Sí, recuerdo firmar un contrato, pero fue hace tanto que ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo, fue cuando recién salí de… Ya sabes —dijo, recordando que el pelirrosa no sabía nada de su vida. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Por supuesto.

El chico trató de ignorar el hecho de que le estaban ocultando algunos detalles, prefirió no preguntar.

—¿Tienes de casualidad tu contrato?

—Eso creo, pero tendría que buscarlo —dijo dudando.

—Pues hagámoslo, hay que buscarlo.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? Creo que no estás ocupada y hay tiempo…

Gumball se sentía incómodo entre ellas, bastaba ver los ojos de Marceline para darse cuenta del amor que le profesaba a la pelirrosa, él sobraba en ese cuadro romántico, lo mejor era irse tanto por su bien como por el de ellas que seguramente querrían estar solas, pasar tiempo juntas, hacer cosas en las que no estaba invitada.

—Yo… —Le falló un poco la voz, pero logró recomponerla —Me tengo que ir, mañana vengo a ver… Si lo encontraron.

—Por supuesto, no tienes que quedarte, será mejor que vayas a descansar —respondió Marceline.

Él sonrió sin ganas y se levantó yendo hacia la puerta, la pelinegra lo acompañó dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida antes de volver al lado de Bonnibel. Ella la miraba expectante, aunque no entendía el porqué.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gumball está enamorado de ti.

Se quedó callada un momento antes de responder, sabía que eso no había sido una pregunta.

—Lo sé, pero yo no puedo corresponderle.

—Me queda claro, pero creo que le dolió vernos juntas.

Marceline se acercó hasta ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, le tomó las mejillas y le plantó un beso suave y frágil en la comisura de los labios. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y el amor que sentía era una, las ganas de estar con ella. No quería lastimar a Gumball, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para no hacerlo si él insistía en quedarse cerca.

—Creo que sí.

Bonnibel la miró y suspiró volteando a ver el mueble donde descansaba el televisor, en él guardaba los papeles importantes y seguramente era ahí donde se encontraría su contrato, ese que nunca se molestó en leer a consciencia, ahora le parecía una verdadera estupidez no haberlo hecho.

—Será mejor que comencemos a buscar.

Ella solo asintió y la siguió hasta el lugar, se sentaron en el suelo sacando todo lo que tenía en los cajones, era mucho papeleo para ser solo una persona. Revisaron carpeta por carpeta, dedicándose miradas de vez en cuando, usualmente Marceline era la que se perdía unos segundos mirando embobada a la pelirrosa hasta que esta se daba cuenta y le urgía a continuar en su tarea.

La mayoría eran asuntos bancarios, algunas notas, hojas de garantía de productos que ya ni siquiera tenía, ni siquiera sabía porque estaban ahí, no cabía duda de que debía modificar algunos de sus hábitos de limpieza para no guardar tantas cosas inservibles. Seguramente Marceline tenía todos sus archivos organizados incluso en orden alfabético, cuando viviera con ella… Notó ese pensamiento fugaz que se le escapó, fue breve, pero delataba las intenciones que anidaban en su interior. ¿Quería un futuro con Marceline? ¿Qué pasaría después? Si lograban salir de las manos de Eliseo, ¿se casarían? ¿Sería una buena esposa? No, no merecía a alguien como ella, tan mancillada por personas distintas, tan usada, tan sucia… Era mejor que se fuera de su vida, que buscara a alguien que valiera la pena. Quizá no debería estar buscando salir de manos del Lich, si lo conseguía quedaría en la ruina, sin futuro, sin dinero y sin amor, porque en definitiva no merecía tanta bondad, ni una pizca de felicidad, eso le quedó claro el día en que sus padres murieron, desde entonces su vida no era suya.

—Bonnie, ¿qué sucede?

Marceline la miraba preocupada tomándola del rostro, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas inútilmente puesto que se negaban a dejar de salir. Se abrazó a ella cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza tratando de reconfortarla de lo que sea que la hubiera puesto así.

—Marcy… No deberías quedarte conmigo —gimoteó —. No valgo la pena, estoy tan… Usada.

—Estamos buscando ese papel para poder ayudarte, no dejaré que sigas con eso. No me importa que lo hayas hecho porque lo comprendo, pero no quiero que lo hagas más —dijo de manera conciliadora.

—Pero… —trató de decir antes de ser interrumpida.

—Nada, Bonnibel, no vales menos solo por las personas con las que te hayas acostado antes. Eso no te quita valor frente a mis ojos.

Se separó un poco para limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano antes de tomarla por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se veía seria y determinada haciéndola callar. No quería interrumpir lo que fuera a decirle, se veía que era importante.

—Te prometo que siempre intentaré ser la mejor persona posible para ti.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Tienes razón, Eliseo es un manipulador, Finn es un idiota obsesionado con Bonnie y esta por su parte está muy metida en sus propios pensamientos de no ser suficiente para Marcy, esperemos que se le pasen y no le eviten querer estar con ella. Gracias por comentar :3

 **GabyBlue98C:** Holi! La verdad tienes razón, las cosas no serán tan fáciles de solucionar y es posible que ni siquiera tenga que ver con Eliseo *inserte ojitos pispiretos de whatsapp*. Finn solo está obsesionado, un poco loquito (?) Aw gracias :3

 **Peebels Pek:** Aww espero que este te haya gustado igual, después de todo se ponen algo cursis. Y Finn... Sí, está algo loco por Bonnie, de eso no cabe duda. Gracias por comentar OwO


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Holaaaaa! Uf, yo sé que me tardé en actualizar esta vez , pero para compensar eso, este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, a decir verdad, es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia como ficker.**

 **En fin, una aclaración antes de comenzar: NO soy experta en legalidades xD por eso perdonenme si algo está raro con ese asunto, pero, a pesar de investigar, no es tan fácil saber en poco tiempo todo eso, ¿no? Y pues eso, basicamente.**

 **Seguro que se van a sorprender (?)**

 **Gracias a todas esas personas que comentan y a los que siguen y agregan a favoritos esta historia, por supuesto también a los fantasmitas. Pero de verdad, cuando veo que les gusta lo que hago, inmediatamente quiero seguir uwu**

 **¡Cuidense mucho! Nos volvemos a leer pronto.**

* * *

—¿Qué opinas?

—Necesitaría leerlo más a fondo. Estudiarlo… No soy un experto en esto, quizá lo mejor sería contratar un abogado —sugirió el chico mientras seguía revisando con atención el documento.

Al final encontraron el contrato bajo un voluminoso libro que la pelirrosa no recordaba tener, como suele pasar con la mayoría de las cosas que las personas arrastran a sus hogares, bolsas de regalos, viejas cartas, notas, etc.

—Creí que tú eras abogado.

—Yo soy notario, Marcy, son cosas completamente diferentes.

—Vayamos con un abogado entonces.

—Yo… Tengo que trabajar —habló por primera vez Bonnibel recordándoles de pronto que el tiempo no había pasado en vano.

Ella también llevaba un horario que cumplir, debía estar en la empresa dentro de dos horas y no había dormido en toda la noche, Gumball seguro tendría asuntos pendientes y en cuanto a Bonnibel, se negaba a dejar que se fuera con un sólo hombre más.

—¿Marcy?

Parpadeo, dándose cuenta que la habían estado llamando, estaba frustrada, no tenía idea de si las cosas funcionarían, si Eliseo dejaría ir a Bonnibel, si ellas podrían tener un futuro juntas, después de todo, aquel sujeto era un hombre listo, Bonnie lo quería. La situación la estaba rebasando.

—¡Marcy!

Giró en dirección a la pelirrosa que la observaba con curiosidad mientras mantenía las cejas fruncidas, no le gustaba preocuparla de modo que sonrió dando un leve apretón a su mano.

—Hay que ir con un abogado —dijo —. Al parecer todos estamos ocupados ahora. ¿Tú estás libre, Gumball?

—Sí, yo no tengo trabajo hoy, ¿quieres que busque un abogado que revise el contrato?

—Por favor.

El chico se levantó de la silla donde estuvo sentado las últimas horas y metió el documento en una carpeta de modo que no fuera a maltratarse. Marceline seguía con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro despidiéndose del pelirrosa, viéndolo partir, tratando de engañar a Bonnibel con esa máscara, aunque ella no era ninguna tonta y sospechaba que algo la estaba preocupando, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta que Gumball se fuera, cosa que no tardó mucho, en diez minutos había desaparecido por la puerta.

—¿Puedo ducharme aquí?

—Claro, aunque no creo tener ropa adecuada para tu estilo.

—Es verdad… Tengo que cambiarme —dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio ante el hecho de tener que ir hasta su casa sólo a eso.

—No has dormido nada ayudándome.

Marceline la miró y abrazó su cabeza a su pecho enredando los dedos entre el cabello de Bonnibel, luego besó su coronilla. Sus sillas estaban tan juntas que la acción no se volvió incómoda. Se supone que una sonrisa siempre conforta a cualquiera, pero la chica no se veía mejor cuando levantó la cabeza para verla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No esperas que lo logremos, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que espero que lo logremos! Tengo fe en eso.

Suspiró separándose por completo para verla de frente. La pelinegra se la pasó actuando extraño toda la mañana, no iba a dejarla irse sin averiguar qué le pasaba.

—No es verdad, Marcy, y lo entiendo, estamos tratando de ir contra el hombre más poderoso de los negocios, es lógico que no haya dejado ni un hueco en el contrato por el que podamos escapar…

—Bonnie —la interrumpió —, yo no estoy preocupada por eso. Sólo…

—¿Y qué es entonces? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—¡Claro que quiero!

—¿De qué estás dudando, Marceline?

Ella desvió la mirada incapaz de decirle que su preocupación no era respecto a nada de eso, lo único que la preocupaba era ese momento y el hecho de que tuviera que ir a acostarse con otro y no pudiera evitarlo. Ver a la persona que amas hacer eso es difícil.

—No estoy dudando, Bonnie. Olvídalo —dijo levantándose bajo la atenta mirada de la chica —. Debemos ir a trabajar.

—¿Es eso lo que te está molestando? —preguntó poniéndose de pie —. El hecho de que vaya a ir a acostarme con otro.

No respondió, se limitó a dejar de mirarla y salir de la cocina siendo seguida por la pelirrosa quien la tomó del brazo para detenerla a mitad de la sala provocando que la volteara a ver de nuevo.

—Contéstame. ¿Es eso?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Bonnie?

Tardó dos segundos en procesar la pregunta y ver como se acercaba sonriendo y la tomaba de las manos acariciando el dorso con sus dedos. Ni siquiera sabía que decir, la declaración la había tomado muy de sorpresa.

—Cielos, Marcy, no puedes decir eso ahora —dijo al fin desviando el rostro —. Estamos discutiendo.

—Yo nunca hago aquello que debería, pero no quiero discutir contigo, lo que quiero es que seas mi novia formalmente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó mirándola otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Necesitas tiempo?

—Lo que necesito es que me digas porque querrías estar con alguien como yo —reclamó soltando su agarre.

—Bonnie…

La miraba desconcertada, no entendía el porqué de que la pelirrosa actuara así, ella confiaba en que Gumball las ayudaría y encontraría la manera de salir del poder de Eliseo, pero tal vez Bonnibel no era tan optimista.

—Si digo que sí, ¿qué va a pasar después, Marcy?

—Yo…

—¿Realmente estarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto…

—¿Me aseguras que no estarás avergonzada por pasar todos tus días con una cualquiera?

Seguía interrumpiendo con preguntas cada cosa que Marceline trataba de decir, aunque al menos ya iba entendiendo por dónde iban todas esas dudas y miedos que Bonnibel tenía. No era sólo Eliseo, lo que ella temía era el futuro en general, una cosa incierta donde quizás ellas terminarían separadas. Eliseo era todo lo que la pelirrosa tenía, ahora estaba Marceline, pero no podía estar segura de que fuera así siempre, con el magnífico hombre de negocios la apuesta era segura, con ella no.

—¿Al menos pasarás todos tus días conmigo?

—Yo…

—¿¡Para qué me quieres, Marcy!?

—¡Bonnie! Escúchame un segundo —Se exaspero. Tomó sus mejillas para evitar que dejara de ver sus ojos —. Tú eres lo que yo quiero, te ayudaré y si aceptas, lo que te estoy ofreciendo es un futuro juntas.

—Un futuro…

—Sí —dijo razonando —. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia porque pensé que debía empezar desde cero nuestro futuro, pero veo que eso no es lo que tú necesitas. Quieres estabilidad y seguridad, y voy a dártelo… Ven a vivir conmigo. Eventualmente te pediré matrimonio.

Bonnibel abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a lagrimear, aunque trataba de evitarlo, ambas iban tarde a sus respectivos empleos, pero al parecer no era tan importante como aclarar esta situación.

—Yo… No lo sé.

—¿Quieres que construyamos un hogar juntas?

—… Pero tu barda… Tu príncipe de buenos modales que te cuide. No necesitas tener a alguien como yo en tu vida.

—Bonnie, si quisiera eso me habría casado con Gumball. Deja de tratar de decidir lo que es mejor para mí y dime lo que tú deseas porque yo tengo claro que es lo que quiero y esa eres tú.

—Yo… Te quiero. ¿Pero cómo sabes que no te arrepentirás el día de mañana? Vivir juntas es un enorme paso.

—Lo sé, y no te puedo prometer que eso no pasará porque no estoy segura, sólo te puedo decir que lo que siento por ti no lo había sentido antes, se siente tan fuerte —explicó —. Te ayudaré a buscar un trabajo acorde con lo que estudiaste, te ayudaré a ser una mujer independiente sin tener que acostarte con nadie y entonces estarás segura de que puedes hacer lo que sea, no me vas a necesitar en caso de que lo nuestro acabe, pero Bonnie, no creo que termine.

—Tengo miedo… —dijo abrazándose a ella.

Apretaba con fuerza su camisa y hundía más su rostro en el cuello de Marceline tratando de que algo de la valentía que estaba demostrando, a pesar de que siempre creyó ser ella quién tenía todo bajo control, ahí estaba Marcy demostrándole que era un error, que, aunque era valiente en muchas cosas, la vida y el futuro no eran una de ellas. A fin de cuentas, la de la fe fue a todas luces Marceline, siguiéndola a todos lados, sin quejarse incluso cuando entraron a nadar con tiburones. Ella si se arriesgaba, todo lo que Bonnibel hacía era ir a lo seguro.

—Lo haremos juntas y estaremos bien.

—Sí… Quiero salir contigo, Marcy.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó alejándose un poco.

—Sí.

No pudo resistirse más y la besó, apretando su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, sus labios peleando por superponerse al otro. Duró aproximadamente dos minutos, aunque pareció ser más, les faltó el aire, Marceline supo que si seguían así no llegarían jamás a trabajar, una idea que no le desagradaba del todo.

—Marcy… Debo trabajar. El contrato todavía sigue en pie y yo tengo un deber.

La sonrisa que había mantenido decayó, no quería separarse de ella.

—No te acuestes con nadie, Bonnie, por favor.

—Pero…

—Promételo. No quiero que nadie más te toque.

—Lo... Lo voy a intentar —admitió.

—Gracias.

Se separaron sin querer hacerlo, Marceline no tuvo más remedio que irse, si se marchaba ahora tendría oportunidad de llegar a tiempo todavía, de modo que corrió a casa y se cambió lo más rápido que le fue posible, trastabillando en cada paso que daba al tratar de ponerse el pantalón mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Al final terminó de arreglarse sin haberse roto nada y tomó un taxi al trabajo.

No pudo concentrarse en todo el día, a su mente llegaba una y otra vez la imagen de Bonnibel teniendo relaciones con muchos hombres al mismo tiempo, no era que la juzgara, sólo no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero sabía que la lealtad que la chica sentía para con Eliseo era grande y probablemente terminaría haciéndolo otra vez, eso era lo que le asustaba. Cometió varios errores por estar pensando en ello, en lugar de estar feliz, porque tenía razones para estar contenta, como el hecho de que Gumball estaba en esos momentos tratando de resolver el problema del contrato, o que Bonnie aceptara salir con ella, pero en su cabeza lo malo abundaba y eso la molestaba sobremanera, quería confiar en su novia.

Suspiró dándose por vencida con esa lucha interna y llamó a Gumball.

—¿Qué pasó, Marcy? —preguntó él al responder.

Era seguro que algo ocurría, de lo contrario ella no llamaría.

—Sólo quería saber cómo vas con lo del documento.

—Oh bueno, estaba a punto de llamarte. Encontré quien le dé un vistazo, dijo que nos hablaba mañana.

—¿Mañana?

Lo que menos quería era tener que esperar tanto tiempo, la integridad de Bonnibel estaba en juego, no soportaría la traición de su imaginación hasta el día siguiente si recién eran las doce. Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse de una vez, no era saludable estar dudando cuando tu relación acaba de empezar.

—Yo entiendo que la situación sea complicada y quieras resolver todo cuanto antes, pero ten paciencia, Marcy, es sólo un día.

—¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes Gumball!? —exclamó tratando de no ser escuchada por los demás compañeros —. Bonnie podría estarse metiendo en estos momentos con alguien, y lo hará todo el día si no hago algo rápido.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si vas a ponerte así entonces ya puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta —respondió molesto.

No la dejó responder cuando escuchó el pitido indicando que la había dejado hablando sola. Debía admitir que tal vez sí estaba comportándose como una idiota, dejando que el miedo le ganara y, por tanto, tratando mal a todo el mundo, a pesar de que todo lo que hacía el pelirrosa era querer ayudar.

Trató de hacer caso a su consejo y ser paciente, se enfocó en su trabajo y en que todo saliera como se suponía. Podría llamar al chico después para disculparse y de paso darle las gracias por esforzarse tanto en algo que no lo afectaba en nada, la verdad es que nadie se habría tomado tantas molestias si el asunto no lo afectara directamente.

Pasó a su casa saliendo del trabajo encontrando a Hambo echado sobre el sofá, fue a recibirla ronroneando entre sus pies haciéndola sonreír, en estos días tuvo muy poco tiempo libre y apenas alcanzaba a alimentarlo, pero hoy podía enfocarse más en él. Le sirvió comida en su plato dejándolo devorarla mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión para ver las noticias. Decidió mandar un mensaje de texto a Bonnie para saber a qué hora llegaría.

Casi de inmediato entró una llamada a su celular, aunque no se trataba de la pelirrosa, sino de una persona que ya se había tardado en dar muestras de vida.

—¡Marcy! Hasta hace poco escuché tus mensajes, perdóname, ¿qué está pasando allá?

—Keila, me alegra tanto escucharte —dijo casi llorando. Las emociones la estaban rebasando —. Han sido días muy difíciles.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti. Cuéntamelo todo.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga siempre era algo conciliador para ella.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar.

—Empieza por el principio, ¿qué pasó después de que me fui?

—Llamé a Finn y él me contó que Bonnie ha estado viviendo mal todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con mal?

¿Cómo explicar algo así sin sonar vulgar? No estaba segura de divulgar la vida de la pelirrosa, después de todo era algo privado, pero, por otro lado, se trataba de Keila, su mejor amiga, y si quería explicar lo que le estaba pasando tenía que decirle aquello también.

—Bonnibel trabaja para alguien como dama de compañía, pero este sujeto la obliga a acostarse con los clientes, y quiero sacarla de hacer algo como eso, pero su jefe es además alguien importante para Bonnie —dijo tratando de resumir en breves palabras todo lo que estaba sucediendo —. Me asusta que al final elija quedarse con él.

Keila cayó un momento mientras ella respiraba tratando de contener lo que estuvo guardando toda la mañana, pero ahora lo sabía, era verdad, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente ayuda para Bonnibel y que esta decidiera seguir con su vida tal como estaba en lugar de arriesgarse, porque con la convivencia había aprendido que, si bien era muy osada en algunas cosas, para otras no se atrevía a dar un paso en falso. Es normal cuando la vida te ha golpeado tanto querer ir a lo seguro, ella lo sabía, aunque fuera justo ese su temor.

—Entonces aquella vez… —dijo más para sí misma, olvidando por un segundo que seguía en una llamada y Marceline la escuchaba.

—¿Aquella vez? ¿De qué hablas?

Ahora realmente estaba prestando atención. ¿Keila sabía algo de Bonnie? ¿Y eso cómo había pasado?

—Marcy, no te lo quise decir en ese momento porque… Mira, un día me topé con ella, iba con un hombre y tontamente supuse que estaba engañando a Finn, y de paso a ti, así que me enojé y le reclamé. Supongo que ese tipo era su trabajo, aunque ella tampoco se esforzó por sacarme de mi error.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Recién habías aplicado a la entrevista para tu trabajo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Keila?

—¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? "Fíjate que acabo de ver a Bonnibel en brazos de otro que no es Finn" Hubieras pensado peor de ella, y ni siquiera valía la pena mencionarlo porque ustedes no tenían nada que ver.

Marceline suspiró. Tenía razón, en ese entonces sólo se hubiera enojado más con ella si lo hubiera sabido.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento.

—Mejor dime cuál es el plan para ayudarla.

—Bueno, acudimos a un abogado para que revise el contrato y nos diga si hay manera de anularlo sin tener que pagar la indemnización.

—Suena complicado, Marcy. Perdóname por no poder estar ahora contigo.

—Tranquila, Keila —dijo con tono conciliador —. Gumball me ha estado ayudando mucho.

—Sabes que él tiene segundas intenciones.

—No lo creo… Al menos ya no.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Has logrado ver a Simón?

Le pareció extraño que preguntara por él siendo que lo odiaba.

—Aún no, pensaba aprovechar el resto de la tarde e ir a ver si ya me permiten verlo —dijo —. ¿Qué no lo odiabas? Es raro que preguntes.

—No lo odio, sólo me preocupaba tu seguridad a su lado.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

—No es nada, pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Intentaré estar más al pendiente de ahora en adelante, pero por ahora debo irme, Marcy.

—Lo entiendo. Hasta luego, Keila.

Cuando colgó notó un mensaje de texto de Bonnie avisándole que volvería después de las once a casa. Así que realmente tenía todo el día libre. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero por si comenzaba a refrescar cuando volviera y salió rumbo al centro psiquiátrico donde estaba internado su padre putativo.

La misma mujer que la atendió la ultima vez se encontraba tras la computadora y le quedó mirando cuando se acercó, evidentemente la había reconocido después del drama que hizo en aquella ocasión, al menos no veía por ningún lado a esa doctora tan altanera, terminaría de arruinarle el día por completo.

—¿Puedo ver a Simón Petrikov?

La señorita tecleó algo en su computadora antes de levantar la vista y responderle.

—Sí, puede, pero las horas de visita terminan a las seis.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que le pareció tiempo más que suficiente sólo para saber cómo iban las cosas con el pobre anciano.

La secretaria hizo un gesto con la mano a un muchacho que llevaba puesto uniforme completamente blanco y este se acercó a ellas.

—Lleva a la señorita a la habitación 34.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y agregó mirando a Marceline —. Sígame, es por aquí.

Ella obedeció caminando sólo un par de pasos detrás de él. Viendo alrededor pudo encontrar distintos tipos de personas, había algunos que sólo se dedicaban a mirar fijamente algún objeto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, otros hablaban consigo mismos, aunque también estaban esos que no supo porque estaban ahí, a su parecer se comportaban como una persona normal. Dieron un par de vueltas antes de que el chico se detuviera a abrir una puerta marcada con el número 34 y la dejara pasar.

Simón estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana con añoranza, le partió el corazón verlo así, con esa tristeza tan marcada en los ojos.

—¿Por qué él no está fuera como todos? —preguntó al enfermero en voz baja.

—Porque no ha querido salir.

Se acercó sin hacerlo voltear en ningún momento, al menos hasta que lo llamó.

—Simón —le habló sentándose en la silla que tenía frente a él.

—Cupcake —dijo sonriendo.

—Simón —Se limpió una lagrima que amenazaba con salir —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Bueno, según estás personas, estoy loco —rio —, pero me tratan bien, no te preocupes.

—Me alegro que al menos sea un buen lugar.

—¿Cómo has estado tú, Marcy?

—Bien, Simón, todo está bien. La casa está un poco sola sin ti.

—Lo siento mucho, Cupcake, te hizo daño. A ti y a Gumball —dijo el anciano con lagrimas en los ojos —. Juré protegerte y siempre cuidar de ti, pero rompí mi promesa.

Marceline no pudo más y se agarró a llorar también levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a abrazarlo. No sabía si ya estaba bien o no, pero ahora era consciente de todos esos arrebatos que había tenido, debía ser duro pasar por un despertar como ese, sabiendo que en tu estado hiciste cosas que merecen castigo y arrepentimiento, ni siquiera había querido preguntar qué sabía de Betty por miedo a ponerlo peor, sabía que de todos los temas que pudiera tocar en estos momentos, ese era el menos indicado si quería que siguiera cuerdo.

El resto de la visita la pasaron bromeando y poniéndolo al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en su vida, omitiendo el problema en el que estaba metida con Bonnibel por supuesto, le prometió que iría a verlo en cuanto le fuera posible, pero no sería más de una semana. Y ya que todavía tenía que esperar hasta que Bonnibel llegara de trabajar dio una vuelta por aquel parque donde conoció a la pelirrosa, recordar aquel momento en el que vio su figura a través de la ropa empapada por la lluvia, aquel primer momento en el que no sabía lo mucho que su vida se iba a complicar desde entonces. No se arrepentía, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, si tuviera que repetirlo para llegar a este momento en el que estaba tan cerca de empezar una vida junto a la persona que ama, entonces pasaría por lo mismo una y otra vez.

Pasó ahí el resto de la tarde yendo a casa de Bonnibel alrededor de las diez, quería prepararle algo de cenar para cuando volviera, así que se dedicó a ello, improvisando con las cosas que encontró en el refrigerador que, a decir verdad, era muy poco para alguien con ganancias tan buenas como las de ella. Quizá se debiera a que salía tanto de casa que rara vez comía ahí, y como Finn ya no estaba, la comida sólo se desperdiciaría.

Bonnibel abrió la puerta sintiendo de inmediato un delicioso olor provenir de la cocina, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa por el hambre que tenía en esos momentos. Fue directo hasta ahí, vio como Marceline se encargaba de poner los últimos toques a los platillos hasta que la vio de pie en la entrada observándola.

—Hola, Bonnie. Te preparé algo de comer.

—Se ve delicioso, Marcy.

Se trataba de un cordon bleu, una comida sencilla, pero deliciosa.

Se acercó a darle un beso de bienvenida tomando sus mejillas. Bonnibel soltó un quejido volteando el rostro hacía otra parte; fue entonces que Marceline notó una marca roja sobre su pómulo izquierdo que trató de cubrir con maquillaje, estaba roja e incluso se abría una pequeña herida justo debajo.

—¿Qué te pasó, Bonnie?

—No es nada —dijo ella quitando las manos de la pelinegra —. Algunas personas no se toman del todo bien que no quieras dormir con ellas —rio.

—¿Uno de los clientes te hizo eso?

—Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, apenas y se siente.

Marceline no se veía convencida e incluso podía notar la molestia en su rostro, algo que la hacía sonreír por ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. La besó dulcemente.

—Comamos lo que preparaste.

No estaba muy convencida, pero asintió. Disfrutaron la comida y casi enseguida se fueron a dormir, mañana les esperaba un largo día y ambas se encontraban cansadas, no sólo por todas las cosas que tuvieron que hacer sino por las emociones del día, habían ido desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza y la ira. Era demasiado por hoy, y al día siguiente les aguardaban más.

Gumball llamó muy temprano, eran apenas las nueve cuando Marceline contestó el teléfono que las había despertado. Bonnibel decidió levantarse y meterse a la ducha mientras ella hablaba.

—Marcy, iremos en media hora más a casa de Bonnibel. Más te vale estar lista.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, simplemente colgó, probablemente seguía molesto por la discusión de ayer, pero le alegraba que, a pesar de eso, la estaba ayudando.

Ambas se apuraron para estar decentes para cuando el pelirrosa llegara, no les tomó tanto tiempo, aunque si tuvieron que arreglarse con demasiada prisa, casi sin prestar atención en los detalles que normalmente cualquier mujer busca mejorar. Bonnibel volvió a maquillarse el golpe que ahora tenía un tono morado, era evidente que había sido con fuerza, aunque ella lo negara.

Gumball no venía sólo, un hombre de traje y cabello negro lo acompañaba, llevaba consigo un maletín y ambos se sentaron en la mesa junto a las chicas para que aquel desconocido abogado explicara si tenían salida o no, decir que estaban nerviosas era poco, de esto dependía mucho.

—¿Y bien?

El hombre sacó de su portafolio unos documentos que reconocieron como el contrato de la pelirrosa.

—Estuve revisando el contrato que me entregó el señor Gumball, según lo que me explicó lo que usted quiere es renunciar sin tener que pagar tal cantidad de dinero, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Lamento decir que el contrato está redactado de una manera asombrosa, es imposible salir de ahí sin pagar la suma de dinero… —explicó —. Sin embargo, en ninguna parte dice que deba usted mantener relaciones con los clientes, y sí la está obligando, entonces sí podemos hacer algo al respecto, quizá hasta anular el contrato.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. En cuanto usted diga podemos meter una demanda por abuso de poder.

Marceline parecía realmente feliz por la noticia, Gumball sólo la miraba expectante, pero ella no estaba segura de querer llevar las cosas tan lejos a tal grado de poner una demanda, Eliseo era alguien muy importante y con influencias, aunque no era eso precisamente lo que le preocupaba, sino la importancia que aquel hombre tenía en su vida.

—¡Cuánto antes mejor! —respondió Marceline.

—No —Todos la miraron, algo confundidos por su negativa tan repentina —. Yo… Quisiera hablar con él, antes de que todo esto llegue más lejos.

—Pero, Bonnie…

—Lo entiendo —comentó el abogado —. Tienen mi número, cuando tome una decisión puede llamarme.

—Yo lo acompaño, será mejor que me vaya también —dijo Gumball intuyendo que esas dos tendrían una larga conversación.

Bonnibel los acompañó a la puerta sabiendo que la pelinegra esperaba el momento en que salieran para reclamarle por su decisión. En cuanto la puerta se cerró ella ya se encontraba de pie mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados, obviamente esperando una explicación.

—Marcy, es tal como lo dije, necesito hablar yo con él.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que no te dejará salir si no hacemos esto.

—Eso no lo sabemos, quiero decir, no quiero que por mi culpa tenga un escándalo —suspiró —. Creí que tú lo entenderías mejor que nadie.

—Yo… Sólo estoy preocupada por todo esto, Bonnie.

—Lo sé, pero déjame intentarlo a mi manera primero —dijo acercándose y tomándola por la cintura.

—Bien, será como tú quieras —Se resignó.

—Tengo que ir a verlo.

—Vayamos ahora entonces. Hoy empiezo tarde el trabajo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta. Por favor.

Chasqueó la lengua con evidente enfado, odiaba tener que estar fuera mientras se enfrentaba a ese hombre, pero tampoco quería contradecirla y hacerla creer que no confiaba en sus acciones. Después de todo, le demostró que podía ir contra sus reglas al negarse a estar sexualmente con aquel hombre ayer.

—Me llames apenas salgas de ahí.

—Eso haré —dijo sonriendo. Besó sus labios.

Tomó las llaves despidiéndose con la mano. Quería llegar antes de arrepentirse así que cogió un taxi sintiendo por todo el camino esos nervios de renunciar a la persona que salvó su vida. Ella lo quería, lo que no le gustaba era el trabajo al que era sometida, por ello debía tener una conversación con Lichman antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. No podía ser tan desgraciado, ¿o sí?

Llegó con los nervios a flor de piel. Los guardias la dejaron pasar puesto que ya la conocían y en un segundo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Eliseo sin atreverse a entrar ni tampoco a irse.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Sólo entra —escuchó decir una voz desde el interior.

Se armó de valor tomando aire y obedeció.

Eliseo se encontraba sentado en su silla tras el escritorio con una posición relajada, los codos apoyados sobre los reposabrazos mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara frente a él. Lo hizo sintiéndose muy pequeña ante semejante hombre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía confianza y seguridad al estar cerca suyo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bonnibel?

—Necesitaba hablar con usted.

—Habla entonces —dijo reacomodándose. Ahora sus brazos descansaban sobre el escritorio, más cerca de ella.

—No quiero trabajar más aquí. Aprecio mucho lo que hizo por mí y siempre estaré agradecida por eso, pero no quiero seguir entregando mi cuerpo a cambio de dinero. No más —explicó de golpe.

Él pareció meditar sus palabras.

—¿Tu novia te habló del contrato?

—Sí… —respondió —. Lo revisé con un abogado, y no hay ninguna clausula que implique que me esté entregando a los clientes. Sugirió poner una demanda.

—¿Vas a demandarme, Bonnie?

—No quiero hacerlo. Quizá yo sea sólo una más de tus empleadas, pero tú salvaste mi vida y, aunque esté pidiendo salir de aquí, me importas. Te estoy pidiendo por favor que me dejes irme.

—¿Quieres que omita el detalle de que estás rompiendo el contrato y te deje ir sin pagar? No es tan fácil, Bonnibel. Sabes que, en cualquier pleito legal, yo ganaría —explicó.

Bonnibel bajó la cabeza sintiendo la impotencia de no poder convencerlo, de tener que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil. Sí, sabía que lo más probable es que Eliseo ganara, pero de todos modos planeaba intentarlo.

Él giró su silla sobresaltándola, no se dio cuenta en que momento se levantó para acercarse tanto, ahora estaba de pie viéndola a los ojos al tiempo que tomaba su barbilla para que no bajara la vista de nuevo.

—Bonnie, puedes irte.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo soltándola —. Puedes irte.

—¿Me vas a dejar así sin pagarte nada? —preguntó extrañada.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no. Aún debes pagarme, pero puedo darte un plazo de seis meses para que lo hagas.

No se esperaba una reacción así de su parte, casi parecía una especie de trampa.

—¿Esto es enserio?

—No soy tan tirano como piensas, Bonnibel. Dile a tu novia que no tiene que trabajar para mí, basta con que en seis meses yo tenga mi dinero, no me importa cómo lo consigan.

—Yo… No lo puedo creer —dijo sinceramente.

—Créelo antes de que me arrepienta —gruñó. Tocó su mejilla quitando el maquillaje del moretón —. Y ahora dime cómo te pasó eso que trataste de esconder.

Bonnibel se sonrojó, había creído que no lo notaría, o al menos que no le importaría.

—No es nada.

—Fue un cliente, ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo sorprendiéndola. A ese hombre no se le escapaba nada —. Alguien llamó ayer a mi oficina bastante molesto porque su dama de compañía no quiso acostarse con él. Exigió la devolución de su dinero.

Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo, Eliseo todavía no terminaba de hablar.

—Viendo lo que te hizo no pienso devolverle nada.

—No creí que le fuera a importar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que habría hecho todo eso por ti si no me importaras? Pareciera que no me conoces, Bonnibel, siempre he cuidado que los clientes sean buenos contigo.

Acarició el golpe quitando todo el maquillaje que quedaba dejándolo por completo a la vista. Su expresión de molestia no pasaba desapercibida, sólo que le costaba convencerse de que de verdad estaba preocupado por ella. Será que en todo ese tiempo jamás había llegado herida ni mucho menos, después del accidente por supuesto.

—¿Por qué le importa tanto?

—Porque te aprecio.

—Tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

Él rio acariciando su cabello como a una niña pequeña.

—Yo tengo mi propia historia, Bonnibel.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Peebels Pek:** Sólo es un chico lastimado (?). Yo también creo que esto está por acabarse :c Marcy, pues... Apoyará a Bonnie.

 **LucyloquillaXD:** jajaja me alegra que te hiciera pensar las cosas, ese era el punto. Como ves, Eliseo no resultó tan malo (?). Y Bonnie, está aprendiendo a superar sus inseguridades.

 **alecita122:** No sabes el fangirleo que acabo de tener al notar que el comentario era tuyo xDD Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder, me da un taldo... Es que AMO tu historia de "A puertas cerradas" que es la que he leído. Uff, ahora sí, superada la emoción XD Respecto a esto, pues no es que lo firmara sin leerlo, pero yo creo que todos leemos como 'por encima', entonces debía leerlo con más atención ahora (?). Tú al menos los lees, yo ni eso jajaj Y que bueno que te gusta, es como wow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Personas, se nos acabó. Esto parece más un epílogo que un capítulo final.**

 **¡Pero no me preocupa! xD Porque el bubbline es mi vida y tengo como otras mil historias a medio escribir en mi computadora jaja**

 **Aunque cada historia es especial.**

 **En fin, nos leemos muy pronto. I'm promise.**

* * *

—Bonnie, no puedo más —admitió dejándose caer en el sofá soltando un gran suspiro.

—¿Te vas a rendir ahora? — preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

—Sí, me voy a rendir.

—Eres decepcionante. Uno creería que tendrías mayor aguante —dijo tratando de calar en su ego.

—Ya ves que no —contestó sin moverse.

Bonnibel se acercó jalando su brazo en un movimiento que usaría cualquier madre para levantar a su hijo, pero es que a veces Marceline podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

—Vamos, Marcy, ya sólo debemos desempacar.

—¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía? —se le quedó mirando.

Antes de que lograra responder la tumbó en el sofá a un lado de ella y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y quedando en la tan afamada posición de "cucharita". Besó su hombro sin poder creer todavía que se estuvieran mudando juntas, después de todos los problemas. Sonaría muy cliché decirlo, pero podía leerse en su mirada las ganas que tenía de que su relación con la pelirrosa durara eternamente.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En ti.

—Pero si me tienes aquí.

—Ya ves lo cursi que me has vuelto.

—No me culpes a mí, yo te conocí así.

La mordió a modo de queja, tan leve que Bonnibel no hizo otra cosa que reír. Le alegraba estar con Marceline, con todo, la duda y el miedo de que fuera un sueño o un engaño, no desaparecía. Por otro lado, la deuda que tenía con Lich no se esfumaría, debía pagarla y no tenía idea de cómo conseguiría el dinero para ello.

Las preocupaciones se encargaban de eclipsar la felicidad en este breve momento a solas con su actual pareja. Estaba pisando terreno desconocido, ¿qué haría de su vida? ¿De qué viviría? ¿Realmente lograría pagar? ¿Las cosas con Marceline funcionarían? No podía asegurarlo, sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien.

Marceline parecía tan segura que le contagiaba su optimismo, la convencía de que las cosas no podían haber pasado de otra manera.

Le echó un vistazo alrededor viendo las cajas con sus cosas que permanecían por toda la sala donde Hambo se ocupaba de meter las narices buscando algo con lo cual jugar, apenas era consciente de que habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntas. Tenían todas sus pertenencias desperdigadas al azar, Marceline se rindió antes de que lograran colocar cada cosa en su sitio.

—Marcy…

—Mhm —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Había cerrado los ojos y se apoyaba en su espalda sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¿Cómo vamos a pagar a Eliseo?

Ella no contestó así que se dio la vuelta entrelazando sus pies, quedaron de frente y le quedó viendo esperando que dijera algo. Por fin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, como si tuviera todo resuelto o el asunto no le preocupara en lo más mínimo, a pesar de los nervios de la pelirrosa.

—¿Y bien?

—Tenemos un proyecto en la empresa —comenzó a decir —. Nos van a pagar muy bien. Quizá no sea todo el dinero que necesitamos, pero sí es la mitad de él. Podemos conseguir lo demás.

—Gastarás todo tu dinero —dijo cabizbaja —. Sólo por alguien tan insignificante.

—Eres la persona más importante para mí, Bonnibel —respondió con seriedad.

Le gustaba creer en las palabras de Marceline, la forma en la que la veía, su forma de hablarle, eran cosas que nadie más hacía igual. Pero a veces pensaba que no merecía tanto, que Marceline debería estar con alguien mejor.

Cuando se acostaban en el pasado no solía pensar así, sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto, estaban juntas y ya no era alguien con quien estuviera experimentando o jugando, se convirtió en algo formal y la idea la llenaba de pánico.

Viviría con ella, pero si todo fracasaba, no tenía un lugar al que volver. A Finn no lo volvió a ver desde aquella vez, no era amiga de nadie más y era huérfana. Eliseo fue su única vía de escape para afrontar lo sucedido hace tantos años, y ya tampoco podía volver a él. Ser libre daba miedo. Llegaba a preguntarse si realmente era libertad, o se trataba de soledad simplemente.

Marceline la abrazó con fuerza intuyendo que su novia todavía no concebía la idea de que las cosas pasaran de tal modo.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquila? —preguntó abrazándola también.

—Me enfoco en disfrutarlo y no en temer.

—¡Pero asusta! Ya no tengo nada más que a ti y me da miedo que te vayas. Quedarme sin nada.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo acariciando su espalda suavemente con los dedos.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Danos la oportunidad antes de creerlo todo perdido.

Bonnibel ya no dijo nada más pensando en esa última frase, se estaba comportando como una niña asustada del monstruo bajo su cama, así de infantil sonaba al creer que todo podía fallar incluso antes de darle oportunidad de despegar.

—¿Me acompañas al psiquiátrico?

—¿Vamos a ver a Simón?

—Sí, le prometí que iría seguido a verlo. No me gusta dejarlo solo.

La pelirrosa asintió y se levantó ayudando a su novia a hacer lo mismo. Ya que pasaron toda la mañana cargando cajas el sudor les llenaba la ropa, evidentemente no saldrían así.

Decidieron ducharse juntas y de paso aprovechar el tiempo ya que, con todo lo que pasó, los miedos, las dudas, la deuda y Finn, apenas y habían podido darse inocentes besos. Ahora querían más. Algo que, por lo menos, se asemejara a las cosas que hacían con antaño, antes de meterse en tantas dificultades.

Marceline tomó su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras Bonnibel mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta. Comenzó a bajar lentamente besando su clavícula al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza su cadera, su cintura, su abdomen y sus glúteos sacándole gemidos de placer.

Cualquier parte que la pelinegra tocara dejaba un rastro de cosquilleos que le erizaban la piel, esto era diferente a todas aquellas veces en las que estuvieron juntas, esta vez lo estaban haciendo con amor, y sólo por eso se disfrutaba más. Se dejó hacer, por primera vez Marceline la dominó, jugando con su parte más íntima como no lo hizo antes; sospechaba que a estas alturas ya se sentía lo suficientemente segura de su habilidad.

Por su lado Bonnibel sólo podía escuchar como sus suspiros llenaban el cuarto de baño donde se encontraba totalmente expuesta y como este hecho no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Sentir como se imponía y la dejaba en desventaja al bajar a su entrepierna besando su muslo interior no hacía otra cosa que excitarla más. Cuando comenzó a darle caricias con su lengua no pudo seguir con las manos en la pared y las llevó hasta la, ahora corta, cabellera pelinegra, gritando en el momento en que llegó al clímax. Sólo entonces Marceline se separó de ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Unas horas después iban de camino al centro psiquiátrico donde Simón se encontraba recluido, la misma señora de siempre sentada tras el escritorio las observaba con atención esperando que preguntaran por la persona que venían a buscar. La pelirrosa esperaba que fuera Marceline quien hablara, pero al ver que no decía nada tuvo que hacerlo ella.

—¿Podemos ver a Simón Petrikov?

—Por supuesto, se encuentra en el patio trasero —respondió la señora.

Le hizo una seña al muchacho que pasaba por ahí, un enfermero vestido de blanco que comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada sin decir nada suponiendo que lo seguirían, que fue justo lo que hicieron.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

La veía muy distraída, desde el momento en el que entraron al lugar parecía como si no quisiera estar realmente ahí, lo cual era extraño siendo que ella lo sugirió, además, era imposible que no tuviera ganas de ver al pobre anciano que tanto quería, sabía de sobra que Simón era la persona más importante para ella.

—Nada.

Bonnibel tomó su mano tratando de infundirle valor para hablar de eso que la estaba molestando, era evidente que no quería decirlo, pero Marcy había hecho tanto por ella que le parecía justo devolverle al menos un poco de todos esos gestos amables, sin contar que, le importaba, no le gustaba verla mal o preocupada.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, tal como tú haces conmigo… Amor.

La última palabra la hizo sonreír y mirarla de reojo sin dejar de seguirle el paso en ningún momento al enfermero. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y no sonaba nada mal. Supo que le causó vergüenza decirlo porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y, aunque seguía mirándola esperando que respondiera, su mano apretaba con más fuerza la suya.

—Me da algo de tristeza saber que Simón está aquí y no puedo hacer nada por él. Quisiera que pudiera volver a ser el de antes.

El joven abrió una puerta doble y la luz entró de pronto mostrándoles el patio trasero donde había algunas personas siendo jardineros y otras cuantas simplemente sentadas en el pasto o en las bancas colocadas bajo la sombra de los árboles. Salieron inspeccionando el lugar para dar con su padre putativo y lo encontraron sentado justo en el centro del patio, en el pasto, hablando consigo mismo.

Marceline se mordió el labio tan fuerte que creyó que le sangraría. Su novia no tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudarla, o para consolarla al menos, esta situación era en la que menos podían tener el control de lo que sucedía.

—Vayamos a verlo —sugirió.

Ella sólo asintió.

El anciano parecía no percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando estuvieran a centímetros de él y eso sólo servía para exacerbar la inquietud de la pelinegra. Quería verlo bien, que volviera a ser su padre.

—Cállate, Gunter. Betty está muy cerca, nunca se va por mucho tiempo —decía.

—Simón, vine a verte —Se sentó a un lado suyo sin importar que pudiera ensuciarse.

Por fin la miró sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

— ¡Marcy! ¿Has visto a Betty?

—No, Simón —respondió separándose.

Bonnie se acomodó junto a ellos sin decir nada, sentía que no tenía sentido que dijera palabra, las cosas eran sólo entre esos dos, si estaba ahí sólo era para poder darle su apoyo a la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se notaba a simple vista que la sonrisa que le dedicaba estaba siendo forzada, pero la entendía, no era justo verse triste en estos momentos. Simón dejó de sonreír de pronto, las miró como si las reconociera, y luego volvió a sonreír, pero lleno de tristeza. Era doloroso verlo.

—Marcy —dijo despacio sacándola de su mentira —. Mi lucidez, no dura mucho. Necesito decirte algo importante antes de que lo olvide.

—Sí, dime.

—Quiero hablarte de Betty.

Bonnibel no sabía quién era ella, pero por la expresión que inundó el rostro de su novia debía tratarse de un tema muy delicado o de alguien muy importante.

—Simón…

—La conocí en una tienda de antigüedades. Yo siempre fui un coleccionista. Fue amor a primera vista. Volví un par de veces después de eso hasta que logré darme valor para invitarla a salir. ¡Oh dios! Estaba tan asustado —se burló de sí mismo mientras recordaba —. Esa mujer me ponía mal. Me asustaba tanto hacer las cosas de forma incorrecta, cometer un error y que todo terminara tan rápido como había empezado.

La pelirrosa escuchaba atentamente, tragó saliva con dificultad al pensar que eso era justo lo que ella sentía con respecto a Marceline. El miedo a veces era demasiado y se preguntaba si no arruinaría las cosas sólo por las dudas, si no se terminaría cansando y la dejaría.

—Y por desgracia el miedo fue tanto que lo eché todo a perder —completó cabizbajo —. No quiero que te pase lo mismo. Disfruta tu vida, mi niña, tanto como quieras y con quien quieras.

—Lo haré, Simón.

—Cuídala —agregó mirando a Bonnibel.

Ella asintió sin atreverse a contradecirlo, tampoco era que pudiera hacerlo. El anciano tenía razón, perder el tiempo imaginando el final cuando apenas existía un principio, con eso podría llegar a destrozarlas a ambas sin querer. Decidió que tomaría el consejo y simplemente se encargaría de cuidar a Marcy todo el tiempo que ella quisiera quedarse a su lado.

—Ahora, cupcake, dile a Gunter que me deje tranquilo. Los doctores dijeron que no era real, pero él no parece entenderlo.

—Se lo diré.

—¿Decir qué?

Otra vez volvía a ser él, sus divagaciones y delirios estaban ahí. Su amigo imaginario también.

Salieron del hospital sin decir una palabra, pero dado que no se detuvieron a tomar un taxi se daba por sobrentendido que irían a pie. Cada una en sus propias cavilaciones, hasta que Marceline le tomó la mano a Bonnie, sobresaltándola. Le dio una gran sonrisa cuando esta la miró.

—Prometo que, aunque te amo, no me volveré loca por ti.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te prometo dejar el miedo atrás.

Caminaron un buen rato con un silencio compartido tomadas de las manos pensando, probablemente, en la vida que les aguardaba de ahora en adelante. Llegaron sin darse cuenta a ese parque donde se conocieron, se sentaron una de las bancas y ahí permanecieron largo rato.

Era curioso ver la manera en la que habían terminado juntas, después de tantas cosas, sabían que igual no sería el último problema en sus vidas, pero la emoción de que fuera el principio las tenía ahora bastante felices como para ver más allá del mañana.

—Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde ese día.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —Sonrió —. No sé a dónde fue a parar todo mi valor por la vida de aquel entonces.

Marceline rio por el comentario. Estaba de acuerdo, toda la seguridad que Bonnibel desprendía se esfumó con el pasar del tiempo, podría jurar que a estas alturas era la más aterrada de este inicio. Ella por su lado había madurado, por decirlo de alguna manera, ahora se sentía confiada, como si nada pudiera salir mal, o en cuyo caso, como si pudiera hacer frente a cualquier cosa que viniera de ahora en adelante.

Tal vez habían encontrado en la otra lo que necesitaban. La pelirrosa nunca pudo mostrarse frágil en un mundo donde se creía sola, y Marceline necesitaba ese empuje en su vida que despertara su instinto protector, aquel que la obligara a sacar uñas y dientes, defender y pelear por lo que ama. Hablando en un sentido metafórico, por supuesto, aunque no cabe la menor duda de que, de ser necesario, lo llevaría a un sentido más literal.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? Me rugen las tripas.

—Acabas de arruinar completamente el momento, Marcy —dijo riéndose.

—Yo considero que lo hice más memorable.

…

Unos días más tarde Keila se encontraba en el apartamento junto a las chicas y con el pelirrosa como segundo invitado. Ambos habían llegado de improviso juntos porque al parecer pidió a Gumball recogerla porque quería darles una sorpresa, y lo consiguió, Marceline casi saltaba de alegría al volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

Un poco más y las hubieran encontrado en una situación comprometedora, pero llegaron justo en el momento de la comida. Bonnibel se hallaba en la cocina preparando el platillo favorito de Marcy, pasta con crema de champiñones, su boca salivaba sólo con el olor.

Keila dijo que la ayudaría y entró con ella dejando al pelirrosa con Marceline. Tenían algunos días sin verse, casi un mes, y no sabía cómo llevaba lo de su nueva relación y la superación personal de la que habló anteriormente, pero preguntárselo no lo consideraba adecuado.

—Se ven felices —comentó él recargándose en el sillón.

—Somos felices, Gumball.

— ¿Y con ella sí vas a casarte?

La pregunta la sacó de su zona, no quería pensar en boda tan pronto, apenas estaban iniciando, pero se sentía tan a gusto con ella que, lo más seguro, terminaría emocionada al tomar la decisión y no huiría como antes, pero por el momento, el simple hecho de que estuviera le era suficiente.

—No lo sé. Creo que es muy pronto para decirlo.

—Creo que lo harás. Nunca vi ese brillo en tu mirada cuando estuvimos juntos —dijo antes de darle un sorbo a la soda.

Ya no dijeron más cuando fueron llamados al comedor. Keyla se veía tan radiante, como si muriera por decir algo, pero se estuviera conteniendo.

Marceline no pudo soportar eso por más tiempo y a mitad de la comida se detuvo y la miró con una ceja alzada sin seguir tocando su plato.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pareces tan emocionada?

—Es que… ¡Ah bien! No quería decir nada todavía, pero ya no me puedo contener más tiempo.

—Habla ya.

—En estos días conocí a alguien muy especial y es tan lindo e inteligente que me hace temblar cada vez que lo veo —dijo con un suspiro.

—Oh. Parece que estás enamorada, Keyla —Sonrió divertida.

—Espero que sea un buen tipo —comentó el chico.

—Y sobre todo que te trate bien —concluyó la pelirrosa.

—Algún día se los presentaré, seguro que les va a encantar.

—Ve con calma —dijo Marceline volviendo a su comida.

—Por eso es que tú ya estás viviendo con Bonnie, ¿no es cierto?

El tenedor no llegó a su boca y enrojeció.

—Es diferente. Como diría mi tío: eran otros tiempos.

Los otros sólo se rieron de ella, pero siguieron comiendo sin intervenir mucho en la conversación. Preferían terminar con su comida, la cual estaba deliciosa.

—Por supuesto.

—Ya, mejor dime cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez.

—Acabo de llegar, Marcy, si quieres tener privacidad con tu novia para tener sexo me voy a mi casa y listo.

Bonnibel no dijo nada, pero su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido.

—¡Ah vamos, Keyla! No se puede hablar bien contigo —se quejó —. Pero ya que lo mencionas, sí quiero tenerla.

— ¡Marcy! —reclamó esta vez su novia tapándose el rostro con las manos.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** No es tan malo, pero no se conocerá su historia uvu No te preocupes, seguro que consiguen el dinero. Aw, sí, Simón, pobrecito. Gracias por todo el tiempo dedicado a la historia.

 **alecita122:** A mí me pasaba eso antes, ahora acostumbro tener anotadas todas mis cuentas en un papel xD jajaj Bonnie sólo está asustada, pero ya se puso las pilas, tranquila. Espero te haya gustado la historia :3

 **Peebels Pek:** En fanfiction puede suceder cualquier cosa, compañera xD Cuando la cosa va tan bien, que hasta resulta sospechoso (?). Gracias por seguir la historia todo este tiempo.

 **Buenos deseos a todos, espero volverlos a leer en la próxima historia :'3**


End file.
